King of Berk
by goldentiger98
Summary: King Stoick invites the royal houses in the casle to unite two of them with marriage and join their armies against their common enemy. But things get complicated when Hiccup and Astrid discover that there is a traitor among them. (httyd au, mystery, forbidden romance, kings, knights, royalty, friendship, family, drama etc)
1. prologue

Hello there! allow me to introduce myself. Just another httyd HUGE fan who had this idea and decided to make a story out of it.

Also you can check out my Instagram @disney.dreamworks.maniac where I'll be posting edits of this story.

hope you enjoy! :))

~This is Berk. The most magnificent kingdom in the world. Why? 20 years ago King Stoick the Vast got married to Queen Eeira the Merciful of house Jogerson, uniting all kingdoms and bringing piece between the houses. ~

"Thief!! Thief! He stole the pig!!!" I hear the chief's screams as I run as fast as I can with the little pig in my arms.

~ Ever since, there's been a rule. Simple and clear. There's only one way to deal with War... marriage between the houses~

"He is getting away! Get him!", "Guards! Guards!" people shout behind me while I'm trying to escape the castle. "Don't worry little guy. I won't let them hurt you" I whisper to the little pig.

~Unfortunately there's been a few... problems recently. An Enemy to the North, Drago Bludvist, is raising an army that's threatening the lands of our kingdom. And like I said before our solution to war...is marriage.~

"He is escaping!!" One guard gets in front of me but I slide between his legs. "He went this way!" Another one blocks my path but I make a jump and get past him.

~So...to decide which houses will be Uniting their forces against Drago, King Stoick invited the princess and princes of every house to stay in Berk for 3 months. Enough time to meet each other, and get married in the end. Yup...thats how it works for royal people these days.~

I run in the middle of the throne room and I'm reaching the main door. "I'm gonna make it! We can do this buddy!" Seconds before I reach a door I feel two hands grabbing me from my back and shoving me to the floor. I turn my head ready to run again when I realize it is King Stoick, penetrating my soul with his furious gaze. "Take it" he commands and two servants take away the pig from my hands.

Oh! And... there's something else you need to know...

"Im sorry...

...Dad."


	2. chapter 1

Silence fell on the throne room as King Stoick sat on his throne.

"Ah don't be like that...ya know how he is",

"Yes I know Gobber! Since the first time he crawled he was...different". Gobber the Belch. He has been the royal councilor of Berk since he saved Stoick from a battle against Grimmel the Grislie. When Stoick became King he gained the title of the King's hand.

"What am I going to do with him Gobber? His love for those creatures is unbelievable. I send him for hunting and he scares away the animals! My hunters return with empty hands!"

"You can't change him Stoick"

"He never has time for his duties! He is always spending his time at the royal stables! He skips his royal classes, he never joins me at any formal event, he turned the shield I gave him for his birthday into a bird house!!" Gobber tried to hold his laugh back.

"Oh I remember that shield"

"Why can't he follow the simplest orders? How is he supposed to take the throne after I'm gone? By Thor how he gets on my nerves!" They were interrupted by the door opening and a very angry Hunter bursting in.

"That's it! I quit!" He threw his crossbow at the table.

"Speaking of nerves..." Gobber whispered.

"Eret...my finest Hunter. What brings you here?" Stoick knew exactly what brought him there but he had to ask anyway.

"My King" he bowed in front of him "my man lost 2 deers and a boar today, because of the prince" Yup. Those were the exact words he expected to hear.

"The usual" Gobber joked. What was he gonna do with this kid?

"Your Majesty...with all my respect...I come from a very big family of Hunters. My father Eret was the best Hunter alive..."

"Yes Eret. I am aware of your family and the crown is grateful for your services" What could he say to him? That the king couldn't control his own son? But his son spending time at the farm and bothering the hunters weren't what he was worried about the most.

"Where is he? The royal families should be arriving..."

"My King!!" A servant burst the main doors open

"They're here!"

The kingdom of Berk was beautiful. Maybe cold but beautiful. The castle was built at the edge of a mountains cliff, with a huge bridge connecting it with the mountain next to it, that eventually leads to the town. Under the bridge passes a river that comes from the big waterfall behind the mountain, while around it the forest is extended until it reaches the horizon. Yup, lots and lots of trees. Beautiful scenery for the eyes of a woman to admire, perfect location for a hunter to kill his pray, great hiding place for a thief.

And apparently, the best place for a prince to escape his boring royal obligations.

"The gods must hate me"

Hiccup mumbled while walking deeper into the woods. He marked an "x" to his book as he took a right turn on the next tree. He knew this forest better than the hunters, as he has been walking and mapping the place since he was little.

"Some people save princess from towers or kingdoms from war but nope! I couldn't even save a little pig from being roasted!"

He pushed a stick out of his way but it returned like a boomerang on his face leaving him a scar on his eye.

"Ow!"

His horse was whinnying mockingly behind him.

"I'm glad you find my pain amusing bud"

He petted his nose and the horse sniffed at his hand.

Hiccup could easily bond with all animals and creatures but there was a special connection between him and his horse. Not only they were partners, they were friends. And he could swear that he could see himself in his horse's eyes. He wasn't just any horse. He belonged to the royal stables. Raised to protect and obey his rider and owner at any cost. He couldn't run free like the wild horses. In a way, he was a slave to his duties just like Hiccup. And that's why they understood each other so well. Hiccup was thinking of him as his closest friend in the castle. After Gobber of course. His hand was traveling up and down on his neck petting his black mane, making him respond with a happy lick on his hand.

"Owwww toothless! You know that doesn't wash out!"

He laughed swiping the saliva off his hand on the tree next to him.

Thats when he heard a sound that made both of them snap. Toothless started sniffing the air.

"What's wrong bud?"

His question was answered when he heard the same sound again and turned around. They were not alone. Someone was watching them.

"Who's there?" He took out his sword and held it in front of his face.

-silence-

Suddenly a rider on his horse passed in front of them within seconds and runned away as fast possible.

"Hey wait!"

Without wasting any time he got on toothless and run after him. Hiccup was a great rider. Actually he was one of the best in the whole kingdom. No one had ever manage to beat him on a race or any games that involved horses. But these games usually took place at an equipped arena or a training academy. This was a forest's unstable ground. Now the difficulty level was 10 times higher as he also had to avoid hitting the trees without loosing speed, because this mysterious rider was good and seemed to know what he was doing. As they were chasing them through the woods they started to speed up leaving Hiccup surprised. His father's royal guard had the finest horses in the land but none of them were as fast as this one, not even toothless. He had to act fast. Think! Hiccup think! This rider definitely had the advantage of speed so trying to beat them wouldn't lead anywhere. But Hiccup had another trick on his sleeve. He knew this forest like the palm of his hand.

"Come on toothless" he was leading the other rider into a specific path that ended to a dead end, which he seemed to fall into. After a while they reached a point where they had no where to go, surrounded by rocks and trees. They were trapped.

"Who are you and what are you doing in this forest?"

The rider didn't speak. He just got down from his horse and drew his sword, with its blade pointing at Hiccup. So that's how he wanted to play this. Okay. Hiccup reflected his opponent's moves by getting down from toothless and taking his sword out. Before he could react the mysterious rider stroke at him first. But Hiccup was fast. He dodged his attack at in the last moment and hit him from the right. They both were swordfighting for a while with no one winning, until finally with a tackle on the leg, the rider's back faced the ground with his sword a few inches away from him and Hiccup's blade threatening close to his face. Hiccup was impressed by his skills. This has been one of the longest confrontations he ever had. No one on Berk had been that hard to beat before. He must have been some very well trained shouldier, or someone's strongest guard, or ...

With a swing of his sword he removed the helmet to reveal the fighter behind it.

"A girl?"

He had to blink a few times before taking it all in. There was a Blonde girl laying in front of his legs panting. She was panting because they were fighting. He was fighting a girl. And she almost beat him. until he tackled her. And now he was pointing his sword at her. The girl. The blonde girl he just fought. As a response to his surprise she only rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Famous last words of every man I faced before"

She blew a piece of hair away from her eyes, before tackling his legs making him lose balance. As Hiccup's back touched the ground she was on top of him pinning him down. She grabbed his sword from his hand and pointed it at him.

"Wow wow wow, let's just calm down for a bit"

He raised his hands at a defensive position which made her laugh.

"Oh I am very calm. You are the one with a sword on his neck, aren't you?"

She leaned closer to him in a very intimidating way that Hiccup couldn't quite explain.

"Look I don't know what you were doing here in the middle of the woods alone but I am sure that if you put the sword down we can solve this politely?"

He half smiled at her trying to read her face. Who could this girl be? She was probably a farmers daughter who stole her father's horse to have an adventure in the woods or something. Or maybe a thief who seeks money for her family or whatever. Then he noticed her clothes. She was wearing an armour. An armour that looked royal. But she was a woman that was... impossible. She must have stolen it. But how did she manage to steal a royal guards horse AND armour all by herself?

"Listen here pretty boy..."

She held the blade closer to his neck and leaned in until their faces were only inches apart. We could feel her breath against his skin. He could smell the scent of her hair. And he had the chance to actually get a better look at every detail of her face. Her light blue eyes looked like they were hiding the sky and the ocean behind them. Her lips slightly parted. Her golden hair falling on his shoulder. She was definitely a sight for eyes. She was beautiful. For a moment he forgot everything. He forgot who he was, where he was, he forgot she was holding his own sword to his throat ready to slay him at any time.

"...you better give me a very good reason not to kill you right now-"

"My Prince!!" Two men shouted a few trees away from them.

They both snaped their heads at their direction and then looked at each other again. Hiccup's face was something between scared and confused. Scared for his life? Confused because of the way he felt around this girl? Who knows. Her eyes were looking at him wide and shoked.

"P-Prince?" She almost choked.

"Yeah...you probably wanna remove that from my neck before my guards approach."

He laughed at her, confident now that she wasn't a threat anyone. Now it was her who had a scared and confused expression. She threw the sword away and quickly backed away from him, trying to stand almost loosing her balance. As fast as she could she grabbed her helmet and her sword. Before he had the time to get up on his own feet she was already on her horse.

"Wait!"

He tried to stop her but she was already gone. The two guards finally got there and stood behind Hiccup.

"My Prince are you alright? Were you hurt?"

He had a sad look on his face as we watched this mysterious girl as she was running away, riding on her horse, until she was swollen by the woods.

"Yeah...Im okay"


	3. chapter 2

**1** **: I posted my first edit for this story on my Instagram:** @disney.dreamworks.maniac **make sure you check it out.**

 **2: Yay!! You guys left me some reviews!thank you so much.**

 **Now lets answer:**

 **CajunBear73 : it will all be revealed in the next chapter I assure you and yes King Stoick should listen to Gobber more often when it comes to his Son.**

 **hiccstrid105 : YEEESS I believe he is going to be fine**

 **ArcVal: yes obviously sorry about that. I'm still learning. I'll improve I promise.**

Hiccup took one last look at himself in the mirror before heading downstairs. Fishlegs, his loyal follower and personal servant helped him get dressed for the occasion. Today was the day that he would get to meet with all the houses royal families.

Ya-y

"Are you okay my prince? you look a bit off" Fishlegs commented as he was fixing Hiccup's cape.

Hiccup had a lot on his mind. It wasn't that he didn't like the idea of marriage in general, it was just...the way it was. He never liked his father's stupid rule. He wasn't even sure if he believed in love but he couldn't agree with the idea of an arranged marriage. It felt, so fake, so forced. He was only 20 years old anyway. He had dreams of running away from the castle, with toothless, exploring the lands, finding new places he's never been to before, helping the animals, discovering the world. But he knew very well that all of that was nothing but a fantasy. A dream that could never become true. Because in reality he was "the Prince of Berk". There was no room in his life for things like traveling or exploring. He was his father's only child. The only heir to the throne of the kingdom. He was expected to rule one day. He laughed at the idea. Him? Rulling? Hiccup was never the "follow the rules" kind of prince. He knew that others would give their right hands to be in his place. But he never asked for this life. He never wanted any of this.

"Is the cape really necessary?" he stretched his arms uncomfortable with the way his clothes were so tight.

"Well of course my Prince! All the royal families are going to be present on tonight's event and your father insisted that you look your best."

"I know I know but, isn't this a bit...too extra?"

He looked at the long red fabric of the cape his father chose for him to wear. It was longer than the capes he was used to wear and it had a thick layer of white fur resting on each side of his shoulders, with golder chains connecting the two sides, and his father's symbol curved with golden markings.

"Nothing is too extra on tonight's ball my Prince. I am sure everyone will step up their game on their appearance."

"Fishlegs I told you a thousand times that you can just call me Hiccup. You've been serving me my whole life"

They were interrupted by Queen Eeira and her ladies following her. As she stepped in the room and took a look at him, she covered her mouth with both of her hands and gasped.

"Oh by the ancients! You look so handsome my dear" her tone sounded more like she was about to cry.

"Thank you my Queen" Hiccup turned around and bowed in front of her.

She held her hand out for him and he kissed it. "You look stunning as always"

"oh you and your flirting skills" she laughed. "You might wanna save some of these complements because you will be needing them tonight" she winked at him.

He only half smiled at her. Tonight. His father's 'stupid alliance with marriage' plan. The truth was that he was never good at flirting. Or any type of romantic experience with a lady. Yes he had been on parties with princess before but he never seemed as interested in flirting as his friends were.

"Yeah...I can't wait, I am so..."

"oh don't try to fake excitement to me Hiccup, I've known you since you were little." she rubbed his tense shoulders and tried to massage them.

"Just relax my dear and try to enjoy yourself down there" she gave him a comforting smile.

"Enjoy myself? By being FORCED to talk with all the princes and princesses of the kingdom, flirt with them, and act like nothing is awkward or uncomfortable? Smile at everyone like Im totally not bored and pretend I wanna be there like I have nothing better to do with my life?"

"Yes! That's exactly what you should do! See? you got this!" she teased him and gave his shoulder a squize.

Fishlegs struggled not to laugh and Hiccup sighed in unamusement.

But the queen laughed.

"Look Hiccup. I know you don't wanna be there and I understand that you are not really into these events. But being a King has responsibilities, and it comes with the unfortunate obligation of... sometimes doing things you don't want to do. It's part of the royal life"

"Wow. You sound just like him" Hiccup exhaled a breath he didn't knew he was holding.

"Don't be hard on him Hiccup. He is only trying to prepare you for the throne. He really wants the best for you"

" It would have been nice if he ever actually asked me what I wanted"

"Hiccup-"

"I could be out there! Seeing the word! Finding new lands! exploring parts of the world that no man has ever steped in before! All those speaches and, balls and rulling the kingdom thats, HIS thing!"

"Hiccup, I think you're missing the point. I mean KING! What an honor! I'd be pretty excited-"

"I'm not like you Eeira. You know exactly who you are...you always have but I...I'm still looking. I know I am not my father and I never met my mother so..." he looked at his reflection in the mirror. "what does that make me?"

She looked at him with sympathy. Hiccup's real Mother was no noble. She wasn't a wealthy women and she had no royal blood. When she found out she was pregnant, Stoick couldn't marry her and keep the throne at the same time. So he married princess Eeira of house Jogerson in order to keep the piece between the two kingdoms. But his Father wasn't the only one Hiccup blamed. His mother left him. She could have stayed in the castle and live there as the King's mistress, she had a choice.But not only did she left, but she also left him behind. She could have taken him with her and raise him but she chose to let him stay with his father in the castle, without her. And that was all he knew about her. Well at least as far as his father was ever willing to say. He never talked about her.

"Like I told you..." she rubbed Hiccup's cheek with her thumb." Sometimes Kings must make tough choices"she kissed his forehead and exited the room leaving them alone again.

What a great family. He hated his father for betraying his Mother. He hated his mother for leaving him. He wished she had taken him with her. Maybe if he wasn't the prince he wouldn't have such a miserable life. And he definitely wouldn't have to go downstairs in 30 minutes and try to bond with the ladies.

A few awfully long moments later Fishlegs broke the awkward silence.

"So... no cape?"

Hiccup was so deep in his thoughts that it took him a while before he answered.

"no its okay...you can leave it"

 **thank you so much for reading ️**

 **My my... now we have some information about Hiccup's real mother huh? What do you think about her? And what is your opinion on Queen Eeira? I personally love her relationship with Hiccup. Even though she is not his real mother she always acted like one to him**.

 **Don't for get to leave your reviews see you on the next chapter!**


	4. chapter 3

**Hey guys! Its me again! I wanted to thank you again for sharing your thoughts and giving me reviews**

 **hiccstrid105:** **thank you so much! I'm really glad you're enjoying the story**

 **Guest: thank you so much!**

 **Anonymous Noob the** **2nd:** **First of all I love your name! Secondly, yes! thank you! I promise you will find out Astrid's backstory VERY soon.**

 **CajunBear73:** **I am so happy to read your reviews every time. Thank you so much! I am glad that you always analyse everything in such a deep level, it makes me wanna keep writing.**

 **Guest** **2:** **Well yes, Astrid's horse is faster than toothless and you will find out why very soon. Also, to her, Hiccup was a stranger (as you said) who was basicaly hunting her down, asking who she is and what she is doing. He had also just been in a sword fight with her and he was pointing his sword to her neck first. Furtheremore she wasn't exactly happy about his surprise when he found out that she is a girl but she obviously wasn't going to kill hm. She was showing him who the boss is and that he can consider her an equal opponent despite her gender.**

 **now let's move on with the story:**

The music was loud. A little bit too loud if you ask Hiccup. The noice of people talking and laughing was also too loud and the distance between the throne and those who were dancing was definitely not enough.

Just like every other ball he's ever been to.

He never really enjoyed these events growing up. The food the servans were serving was either too roasted or raw, the music made him want to cut off hiw ears and the people...well...the people were probably the worst part. Old men, usually kings and lords, drinking and eating untill their already overbloated bellies touched the floor, reaching a point were they can't move so they only watch. Knights, having their best time with the ladies. Not the princesses obviously, but the ones that their job is to please and satisfy every man's needs. As long as they payed of course. Then there were the nobles, who would sit at their tables for the entire night, discussing important politics and issues about their kingdoms. And of course the exact opposite of them. The dancers. Those who wouldn't let themselves sit on a chair until their legs wouldn't allow any further dancing.

Yup. A typical royal ball.

And just as any other, this was finding Hiccup sitting next to his father's throne, only waiting and praying for this misery to be over.

Queen Eeira was standing by the King's side, the opposite of the Prince, smiling and waving gracefully to their guests.

"Smilling a little bit wouldn't hurt anyone" King Stoick grinned through his teeth loud enough for Hiccup to hear.

"Neither does what I'm doing now" he answered leaning against his hand that was supporting his head.

The King only clenched his teeth in response.

"Why do you always have to be like that? Every time we go through this"

"Then it would probably be better if you stoped forcing me to do things that I don't quite enjo-"

"Princess Ruffnut and Prince Tuffnut of house Thorston!" the announcer yelled as a girl an a boy, quite hard to say who was who if there wasnt the dress, bowed in front of them.

You could understand that they were twins just by looking at them. The Prince had long golden locks falling down his shoulders. A quite revoluntary hairstyle for a prince. His outfit was no different. Dressed in shades of green and and orange as if he was some kind of jester, like those who were hired to entertain the crowds at festivals. His sister looked more royal than her brother but not royal enough for the world's standards. She was wearing a mint green dress that reveiled much more than it should, around the areas of her chest. Her long yellow hair could almost reach her knees and you could see her cunning thoughts only by looking at her half closed eyes.

"My King" the boy spoke first. "it is a great honour for me and my sister to be invited to this glorious, magnificent, majestic castle of yours!"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and laughed. Tuffnut Thorston. The guy who had mastered the skill of flattering you to death. He could convince anyone to do anything he wanted them too, which...could be a little dangerous sometimes. Especially for a crazy brain like Tuffnut's. But fortunately for Hiccup, he also happened to be one of his closest friends growing up. He and his twin sister visited Berk really often, along with a few other descendants of the royal houses.

" Your Majesty!" Ruffnut curtsied in front of them too, MUCH lower than what was appropriate for a princess. "My brother and I are positive that our time here is going to be quite enjoyable, should I say...lovely" she winked at Hiccup which made him cringe.

Similar to her brother, Ruffnut was also giffted with the abbility of intimidating people using her charms. For every man with the least hint of knowledge, the Thorston twins meant one thing. Trouble. And sometimes, well most of the time, big trouble. They were known for their desire of causing chaos and spreading discord around them. And that was only when they were at their best behaviour. Which didn't happen really often. But Hiccup knew them. And he couldn't help but only love the way they were breaking the "order and silence" code of the boring world of royals. That would probably be the reason why he enjoyed their company so much.

"Well if it isn't my favourite twins" King Stoick exhaled and rubbed his forehead, thinking what kind of disasters he'll have to face in the next 3 months. " Please don't wreck my kingdom to the ground."

"We make no promises your majesty" the twins shared a sly look and walked away rubbing their hands together.

"Thor help us" The King sighed and the Queen squized his hand laughing. This was surprizingly amusing for Hiccup. If he was lucky enough the twins would come up with some crazy trick that would drive his father ensane. And watching him, not in control of everything, was a blast for Hiccup.

"King Oswald the agreeable, Prince Dagur and Princess Heather of house Berserk!" the announcer called again while King Oswald with his kids on his side approaced and King Stoick embrased him into a friendly hug.

"Stoick!"

"Oswald! My dear friend. Welcome to Berk. How was your trip?"

"Enjoyed every second of it your Majesty" Prince Dagur shaked hands with the King and then he did the same with Hiccup. "its good to see you again brother" Dagur, Heather and Hiccup would always refer to each other as siblings. They were the closest thing Hiccup ever had to a brother or a sister and he couldn't be more greatful for growing up with them on his side.

"Likewise brother" Hiccup returned his handshake and then turned to Heather. She quickly brought him into a tight hug. Normally it was inappropriate for a prince and a princess to have such close interuction but they didn't care. They were too close to each other that every formality rule they had to obey seemed weird to them.

"I missed you too sis" Hiccup returned her embrace with joy.

Heather was beautiful. Especialy today that she was wearing a silver-grey gown that looked stunning with her raven black hair falling over it.

"Sitting here alone, wishing you could cut your veins till you bleed to death again?" she joked and Hiccup rubbed the back of his head.

"You know him. He is never gonna change" Dagur put one arm around her waist, leading her on the dance floor

Hiccup was about to sit down again when a strong punch hit his right arm, causing an "Ow!" escape his mouth.

He didn't even need to protest. Because He knew exactly who it was.

"Cousin!Good to see you! Still a noodle I see" Snotlout laughed at Hiccup holding his arm.

But Hiccup was done complaining about his bulling years ago. He noticed Spitelout greeting Stoick and Eeira so he thought interupting them would only result in longer conversation with the Jogersons. And that would make the nightmare he was already living even more unbearable.

"Hey Snotlout its...nice to see you 've grown...stronger"

"Ha! Best warrior on Berk baby! You have him right in front of you! Ladies can't resist" he kissed each of his shouldiers making hiccup cringe for the second time today. "But you wouldn't understand would you? A lady wouldn't come near you if she was on fire and you had the only bucket of water in the world"

Hiccup only rolled his eyes and sat back on his chair. Everything was quiet for a moment until the announcer spoke again.

That man would never shut up.

"King Mikel and Sir Calder of Nephene!"

Oh great. King...

"Mikel the Magnificent!" King Stoick shaked his hand. "I've heard so much about you. It is an honour that you could join us tonight"

There were certain reputations about every house. The Thorstons were trouble. The Beserkers were deranged. The Jogersons were too proud and very fond of her reflection in the mirror. And King Mikel had a...very interesting story. He was the youngest in the line of 5 brothers. The royal family died at a horrible accident leaving him the only heir to the throne. Suspicious right? Rumours say that it wasn't an accident at all, and that King Mikel was the cause of his family's death.

"Thank you...uhh... How am I supposed to call him again?" he asked the man next to him.

"We refer to a King either as 'Your Majesty' or 'My King' as I've already told you 3 times on our way here." Calder informed his King.

" Right... King Stoick...can I call you Stoicky? I would like you to meet my loyal councilour Sir Calder. He is the reason why my kingdom isn't falling apart and he is the one who deserves all the credit fot it after my family..." he paused. He looked heartbroken thinking about his familie's tragety. He sobed and a tear had almost started to shape under his eye. " I'm so sorry...I still can't talk about that issue"

"We are deeply sorry for your loss King Mikel. We hope that spending your time here will help you recover"

"Thank you your Majesty" Calder said as they were heading to their table.

Something seemed off about all this. The whole atmosphere did feel right to Hiccup. He wasn't sure what it is but he didn't have much time to think anyway, because the announcer called another two names again.

Damn it, that announcer had a death wish.

Hiccup wished he didn't have to do all this. Greeting people all day and untill his cheeks hurt from smiling? Act like he is happy to be there? Faking literally every word he says to all these people and for what? Image? The worst thing was that he knew they were faking it too. Everyone in this room were less happy than they seemed to be. They were all trying to look happy, to "have fun" and "enjoy the party". What party? Was this supposed to be a celebration? Some unlucky prince and a princess were to be chose for an arranged marriage tonight. And the wedding was alrerady planed in 3 months by now. How happy could they be about being forced into marriage just to form an alliance that can already be formed anyway? And knowing that Drago Bludvist is out there right now, with his army getting stronger every day, a party seemed like the last thing someone should be doing right now.

"Queen Atali and princess Minden of the wingmaidens!"

If that announcer opens his mouth one more time...

-an hour later-

They were almost done with greeting their guests. Hiccup couldn't wait for this torture to be over. Then he could politely say goodbye to his father and Eeira and get the hell out of there.

"Thank you prince Viggo. I am glad I can trust you and your brother as my alies." King stoick shaked Viggo's hand.

"oh the pleasure is all ours your Majesty, isn't that right Ryker?"

"Absolutely" The Grimborn brothers shared a look and joined the dancers again.

Okay that was it. One more house and then he would be done. One more name call from that annoying announcer and then he could be gone from human sight. Oh he couldn't wait to disappear into the comfort of his bed and sleep untill those 3 months would finaly be over.

Oh how wrong he was. What Hiccup didn't know was that he was FAR from over tonight. Because when he saw those familiar ocean blue eyes approach him, the world stoped spinning.

"Duke Finn and princess Astrid of house Hofferson!"

 **oups! cliff hanger! hehe. Thank you again for reading so far. I had so much fun writing the introduction of the new characters in this chapter. Don't forget to leave a comment.**

 **See you on the next chapter!**


	5. chapter 4

**I want to thank all of you again for sharing your thoughts. It really helps me and it motivates me to keep writing.**

 **CajunBear73:** **Thank you again for your reviews! Your predictions are very interesting. King Mikel might cause a few problems to Stoick..or not. You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Guest** **1:** **you make me really happy!**

 **hiccstrid105 :** **ahahahahahaha! Sorry! I love cliffhangers.**

 **HTTYDlover99: Thank you! Hiccup is 20. And Yes, Heather is one of the suitors. You will see who they all are in the next chapters.**

 **Guest 2:** **thank you for reading! I'm glad you like it.**

 **Hiccy:** **well there you have it.**

 **Guest** **3:** **First of all, I never deleted any of my reviews. I am asking for them, good and bad, in order to improve myself. I would never delete any of it because it is your opinion and I respect that. Second of all, if you feel the need to read the entire story before you form an opinion about a character that's totally okay. I asked what you think of her _so far ._ And yes, Eeira's been like a mother to Hiccup his whole life. Its called "sharing information about a character to help you understand her backstory". Thank you for reading though and I hope you enjoy the next chapters more.**

 **Guest** **4:** **I honestly don't know if you are the same person or not but thank you so much!**

 **On with the story...**

His heart stopped.

It was her.

Time stoped.

The world stoped spinning.

He couldn't move. His legs became mud. His mouth dry. His voice lost somewhere beyond the horison.

It was her.

The girl he saw in the woods. The girl he fought in the woods. The girl that pinned him to the ground and threatened his life. The girl that took his breath away whenever he was looking at her.

He could remember her scent. He could have sworn that he could still feel her heavy breath against his body.

She and Duke Finn, walked the stairs that lead to the throne, for what seemed like an eternity. Every single move she was making was in slow motion. The way she blinked. The way she brushed her golden bangs behind her ear. The way she was holding her long dress in order not to step on it. She looked different. Half of her messy blonde hair were now elegantly braided around her head, leaving the rest of it fall long around her shoulders. Her face had a certain glow, probably because she was wearing make up, even though she didn't need it at all. She looked stunning with and without it. God she was a dream.

"Stoick the Vast!"

"Fearless Finn!" the two of them huged. "Its so good to see you my friend!"

The King and Duke started to chat about something that Hiccup was too distracted to pay attention to.

She was standing next to the Duke, looking like a goddess. So piecefull. So quiet. And yet her presence was the loudest in the room.

And then... she looked at him too.

Suddenly her eyes widened. Her mouth almost dropped but she held it.

For a moment there was no time. No space.

All there was, was the two of them, starring at each other as if it was imposible not to.

He could see the waves of the sea behind her eyes.

She could smell the forest behind his.

Their hearts were beating as one.

Their breath...

What breath? Oxygen wasn't even an oprion anymore.

Everything and everyone around them started to fade away. The music was getting lost in the background, the overcrowded room felt completely empty. The rest of the world no longer existed.

Only him and her, and the electric energy that was pulling them closer.

"And this is my niece. Astrid of house Hofferson. The last of her name" Duke fin said, making both of them snap back into reality.

"Its an honour to meet the last Hofferson in person. And I have to say that I have never seen a beauty like this before! And I've travelled over the edge of the world" Stoick commplemented her.

"Your kind words are honouring me your Majesty" she made a deep curtsey, gracefull and perfect, just like a princess should.

Her voice sounded different .Not the, threatening your life, kind of tone. It was sweet and gentle. Like a melody to his ears.

Queen Eeira noticed how Hiccup was looking at her. She hadn't seen that look on his face since he got toothless for his eighth birthday.

"Aren't you going to greet princess Astrid?" she winked at him which made Stoick look at her confused but she gave him an "I got this" look and he didn't make any further questions.

Astrid froze for a second. What was he about to do? What was he going to say? Did he even recognize her? Gods he looked handsome. He had something magnetic in his charm that she couldn't quite explain. Everyone tonight were dancing and drinking. He was just sitting there alone, not hitting on girls, not trying to make an impression, not showing off his power and riches. He was different. Nothing like the other princes. The way his eyes had such a strong effect on her, causing her heart to flutter like a bird and her soul to melt like ice.

Oh for God's sake he was the prince of Berk! She had threaten prince Hiccup Haddock the third of Berk with his own sword on his neck!

Was he angry at her? Probably.

Would he punish her? Obviously.

She dropped her eyes to the floor and waited for him to expose her in front of everyone in this room. The royal families, her uncle, the King. She expected him to yell at her, tell her hoe she disrespected the crown. How she was no worthy of being among them. How she broke the rules by threatening the princes life, in his own kingdom, with his own sword.

But he did none of that.

Instead, he brought her hand to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on top of it, sending shivers all over her body.

"I am overjoyed to have you here M'lady" he said penetrating her soul with his green eyes.

She was so confused.

Growing up as a Princess, she knew the rules of formality and greeting very well. Men greeted each other with either a handshake or a bow, depending on their status, whille women did the same with a curtsy. For people of the opposite gender it had to be a bow or a curtsy, and not any other kind of interuction at any case. A woman's hand could only be kissed by either her husband or a King if she was still unmarried.

Hiccup was a Prince.

And he knew very well that having any physical contact with her could cause a big scandal.

But he did it anyway.

And for some reason, Astrid loved it.

"The pleasure is all mine your Highness" she said without breaking eye contact with him.

Damn her eyes. Damn her.

It has been 47 minutes and 50 seconds from the moment he saw her again.

47 and 51...52...53...

"Enjoying yourself I see, that's a first" A very familiar female voice inerupted his daydreaming.

Camikazi. Princess of the Bog-Burglars, daughter of Queen Bertha. Hiccup turned around to face her wilde blonde hair and ferocious expression. She had grown. Ever since he could remember her she would always have hoop earrings, necklaces and bracelets along her arms and no one could wear a red dress better than her. One thing he could remember about her was how she had her own way of being hyperative and somewhat overconfident, but also very brave and loyal to her friends.

"Y-yeah I was um...yeah" he couldn't even form words. What were words anyway?

"My my! What is it with the prince of Berk tonight huh? Thinking about someone?" she ellbowed him.

"Pfff what? Come on, who could I possibly-"

"Literally every woman in this room" she winked at him. "Come on Hiccup. We get through this every year. Noble life is already boring as it is. If we just stand here and do nothing then where's the fun?"

"There is no fun in any of this" he growled.

"What am I missing here? Did you get him to act like a human being?" Heather jumped out of nowhere.

"Nope, just typical Hiccup being...well... Hiccup" Camikazi took another sip of her wine.

"Thought so" Dagur returned with two drinks and handed one to Heather. " Just like every party we've been to ever"

"Come on guys I'm fine! I am having fun just as I am right now. What do you want me to do?"

"Go over there!" Heather rubbed his shoulder "Interact with people! Dance! Its a ball for God's sake! Best time to drink, best time to dance..."

"...aaaand perfect opportunity to hit on the ladies." Snotlout emerged out of nowhere.

"Oh really? And how would you know Snotlout?" Camikazi mocked him.

"Shut up Camikazi"

Hiccup loved this. His friends all together again. Just like when they were kids. When they were alone it was all different. They were not princes and princesses. They were only friends. Good friends that made jokes and laughed without worrying about formalities. Without caring about what was "appropriate" to do and what wasn't. It was just them.

"Our point is... Hiccup you are so young! And you are the prince! Everyone is dying to meet you, go and show them that theres so much more in you than just...this" Heather stated.

"You just gestured to all of me!" Hiccup was about to protest when a very drunk knight approached them.

"Heyyy hot stuff...wanna help me with something?" he winked at Camikazi.

"I'm sorry love...I don't know how to fix ugly faces. Maybe a doctor could help you solve your problem" she fliped her hair at him and walked away desperate to find another drink.

They all laughed at what just happened. They were used to it by now. Camikazi was one of the most wanted princess in the land. Guys would always try to make a move on her but she had her own moves and she knew exactly how to handle them herself. That was one of the things Hiccup loved about her. She was smart, and cunning. She knew exactly who she was and she was using her power in her own advantage. She could easily have any man she desired. But as she always said "let them think they control you, then you are really the one in control"

Dagur broke the silence a few moments later "wait...where are the twins?"

x BBOOOOOMMMMM! x

An explosion came from downstairs making everyone in the ball room exchange looks of bewilderment. The gang was confused. Downstairs? What was downstairs?

"The kitchen!" they all said at once when Gobber emerged from the door that leads to the stairs that lead to the kitchen.

"Uhhh... Nothing to worry about everyone...just a few uhhh...problems with the stew...I wouldn't recommend it"

Everyone seemed relieved and quickly returned to what they were doing before.

The gang shared a look.

"Explosives under the oven?" Dagur said.

"I'm gonna go with the old 'turn the timer an hour behind' trick" Heather stated.

"What about the 'scare the cooking maids to death until they abandon the kitchen and eventually burn the food' trick?" Snotlout asked.

"Nuh...I'd say it was the 'turn the oven to maximum' good old trick" Hiccup answered.

"No, No,No aaaanndd Nope. You are all wrong my fellow nobles" Tuffnut and Ruffnut came out of a secret door behind them.

"It is obvious that no one can receive the intelligence of Thorston's Master plan" They high fived. "It was the new, improved 'throw explosives INTO the stew WHILE the fire in on the maximum" Tuffnut said.

"Which means...I won!" Camikazi returned with her drink, and held out her hand for everyone to put a golden coin inside.

"How do you always win?" Snotlout asked her clearly annoyed that he lost the bet.

"Another one of my gifts" she winked at him.

"You guys know you're gonna get in trouble for this later right? My dad knows it was you." Hiccup informed the twins

"Honestly Hiccup...your dad doesn't know how to have fun at parties" Tuffnut said.

"It runs in the family" Camikazi joked and everyone laughed.

Hiccup only rolled his eyes in response. They were wrong. He is nothing like his Dad.

right?

 **okay FINE! No more cliffhangers. (that was totally a lie.) So, many things happened in this chapter. Our lovebirds met (again). We got some GANG TIME! We also got the introduction to a new character. What do you think of Camikazi? Personally I find her a very interesting character to write, and I love the way she things. Don't forget to leave reviews andddd... I'll see you on the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello! So unfortunately I might take a smaill break due to examination week coming up. But I will be back with new chapters and edits very soon so be patient (smily face). Also I posted a Camikazi edit on instagram .maniac so check that out and let me know what you think.**

 **hiccstrid105:** **gosh! thank you so much! I'm sorry I made you wait...exams...**

 **CajunBear73:** **thank you! Yes no one can wear red better than Camikazi.**

 **Guest 1:** **Astrid is a very aggresive and impatient character. Not all people have the ability to control their anger and manage to tame their emotions. Astrid's character is like that. Winning the sword fight wasn't enough for her and she had to make sure that he knew not to mess with her. It is who she is. It is her character. Its not something with a logical explanation, it is simply** _ **her character**_ **. Maybe if it was someone else they would react with more composure but this was how Astrid thought was the best way to handle the situation.**

 **Guest 2:** **I know right? The twins are deffinetely my favourite to write. Along with Camikazi.**

 **Guest 3:** **Yes! Of course I remember you! Thank you so much for reading! I am really glad you like it!**

 **Guest 4(Kate):** **I know exactly how you feel girl...I am sorry for making you wait but like I said...exams.**

 **Now on with the story...**

2 hours, 50 minutes and 32 seconds passed since the moment he saw her again.

33...34...35

The moment he talked to her again. The moment his lips were touching her hand.

36...37...38...

Now he could only watch her from afar. She was standing on Duke Finn's side just like she was supposed to.

He was stitting on Dagur's table enjoying his drink, surrounded by his best friends. The twins were fighting over who could drink more wine without passing out. Snotlout was talking to a girl, a princess if Hiccup could guess by the way she was dressed. Oh wait..he greeted that princess before yeah...what was her name again? Something like, Mona? Mina? Minda?

"Guys, this is Minden" Snotlout introdused her to everyone "Princess of the wingmaidens" Minden! right...right...

"Its so great to meet you all, especially you my prince" she turned to Hiccup."Your father was so kind to invite me and my Aunt here."

Oh why does everyone always talk about his father?

"We are happy to have you and Queen Atali here princess Minden" he responded with his fakest smile ever. He didn't even know who his father invited today. He didn't even know half of the houses.

"Careful now Hiccup. That's my girl" Snotlout put an arm around her shoulder, but she pushed it away.

"Hey, its princess of the wingmaidens to you Snotlout, I'm still mad at you for ruining my dress with your wine." she laughed at him.

"Don't worry babe, when I'm King, I'll get you thousands of dresses like this one"

"Yeah...like THAT'S ever gonna happen" Ruffnut laughed, and everyone followed.

"Shut up Ruffnut! you're just jealous"

"Yeah yeah, keep dreaming Snotlout"

Hiccup knew very well that Snotlout was his cousin and if something happened to him, he would be the next in line for the throne. He wasn't sure what was worse. He always wished that he could avoid taking the throne after his father but...Snotlout? King? Rulling the entire kingdom?

Yeah, that would be a nightmare for sure.

A few tables away, Camikazi was filling another glass with wine. Then she placed it back at the disk she was carrying, along with other 3 full glasses. Trying to balance all 4 of them she turned to go back to her table, when somebody bumped into her, causing her to drop everything she was holding on the floor.

"Uh! What is wrong with you?!" she screamed at him. People started to stare at the mess on the floor and them.

"I...I am so sorry I...I wasn't-"

"- looking? That is why you were given a pair of eyes! Use them!" she yelled at the man in front of her.

Who did he think he was? She took a good look at him from his head to his toes. It was obvious that he was no noble. His clothes were simple. A brown tunic and black pants. He had a bow case hanging from his back along with a crossbow. He could't be a servant. Servants don't carry weapons with them. Was he a shouldier? Imposible, he wasn't wearing an armour. He couldn't be a prince either judging by his clothes.

"I deeply appologize princess but with all the respect, this is kinda your fault too" he started to fill his own glass with some wine causing Camikazi to gasp on what he said.

"Excuse me?! My fault? You are the one who-"

"-we both bumped into each other. I didn't see you coming and you didn't see me. Maybe I am not the only one who's not using his eyes." he filled another glass for her and handed it to her. "our only difference is...your eyes are more beautiful" she took the glass in her hand and stared at him in shock.

"H...W...Who are you anyway?" Camikazi was so confused and angry at the same time. Did this man have a death wish? Putting the blame on the princess? No man had ever done this to her before.

"I'm Eret, son of Eret" he took a bow in front of her "finest hunter alive"

A hunter? He was a hunter? What a joke. She could deal with any man she came across before. Princes, Kings and Nobles would hit on her all the time, complementing her, trying to flutter her... And now she was being lectured by...

...by a hunter?

"You know that I can have you executed for this" she gave him an unamused look trying to be threatening but he only laughed.

"I don't think King Stoick would execute his best hunter just because a princess spilled his drink"

"I DID NOT SPILL YOUR-"

"Look princess, I don't know how you are used to be treated but you can't blame others for things that your responsible for. I am not trying to be rude or disrespectful, I am only stating the facts. I apologized to you because I have manners. And because you look stunning in that dress. But there's nothing more I can do for you except to offer you a drink to make up for the one you lost."

"I don't want anything from you!" she said and took a sip from the glass she was holding.

wait.

Why was she holding a glass of wine? he had...he...oh...

"Your welcome princess" a sly smile shaping at the corner of his lips "and by the way...red is definitely your colour" he winked at her and walked away.

She was left there staring at him as he disappeared into the crowd. What just happened? This man...he is not like anyone she knew. He wasn't afraid. He wasn't thinking that she was a princess. He didn't care to make an impression on her. He was being honest and real with her. He was no noble craving for her riches.

He was different...

He was... something else.

3 hours, 20 minutes and 3 seconds.

4...5...6...

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful. Her golden hair falling over her shoulders, her smile...well...the fake smile that she was trying to show when the nobles were talking to her. Acting like she was having fun. But Hiccup knew that she wasn't having any fun at all. Just like him. The way she was waving and smiling at those who were greeting her. She was so mysterious. So different than the girl he met back in the woods. She was wild and confident like an untamed horse. Now she was calm and quiet. Piecefull and gracefull like a swan. Standing next to Duke Finn like she was supposed to. Looking stunning. But Hiccup could remember that spark of adventure in her eyes when their faces were so close that they could feel each other's breath. He knew the girl behind silk dresses and expensive jewelry. The girl behind the mask. The real her.

"oooh somebody has a crush on the Hofferson girl" Camikazi joked.

"W-what?"

"oh yeah. I definitely noticed too, he hasn't take his eyes off of her this whole evening" Dagur took another sip of wine.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about" has it been that obvious? Could they see the sparks flying inside him every time he looked at her?

"Come on Hiccup! Go talk to her!" Heather's excitement almost made him choke on his own saliva. Talk to her? Like...talk- talk to her?

"As if she would ever even turn to look at him" Snotlout scoffed.

"And who would she look at Snotlout? You? I think she is smarter than that"

"Shut up Camikazi"

"oh Hiccup think about how good this could be for you! When was the last time you ever had any fun at a ball?" Heather asked.

"Was there ever even a first time?" He rolled his eyes.

"Exactly my point! You might be missing a chance on something good here! How many nobles have that priviledge?"

She was right. Arranged marriages were a very common thing for the houses. It was his father's stupid law to form alliances. And it hasn't been a problem to him until this moment. In his own castle, with all his friends and the houses there as suitors? It was like their parents were playing a sick joke on them. They were little pions in a huge game that only served THEIR interests. Princesses and Princes brought tobether for 3 months and what? They are not even supposed to chose who they are going to marry on their own! It was still the royal council's choice! And guess who the royal council is. Their parents. God how bad he wished that he wouldn't be the unlucky one. Or her. He couldn't stand to watch her marry someone else.

"Okay even if i did want to talk to her...what am I even supposed to say?"

"Ask her to dance. Simple and romantic. Perfect way to approach a lady at an event like this" Dagur said.

"uh yeah! yeah totally yeah ladies love to dance" Snotlout quickly added.

"and how would YOU know?"

"Shut up Ruffnut!"

Camikazi rolled her eyes and placed her arms on Hiccup's shoulders.

"Come on Hiccup. Do you really want to end up like him?" she gestured to Snotlout who was currently having an argument with the twins.

Hiccup sighed. He knew they were right. And oh man did they have any idea how bad he wanted to talk to her. And Camikazi had a point. Ending up like Snotlout was definitely an idea he had to avoid, and it was more than enough motivation for him to get up from his chair.

"oh what a lovely young lady she is!" Queen Mala said to the Duke.

"Well she does have the Hofferson blood running through her veins" he replyed proudly and Astrid smiled at them.

"Thank you my Queen, talking with you is always a pleasure" oh man how much she hated talking to her.

Little did they know how bad she hated all of this. All she wanted right now was to get out of there and run through the woods with her horse. Free. But she couldn't do that now. She knew she had to give a good impression to everyone. They had to believe that she was suitable to take the crown after her uncle. She was the last Hofferson after all. Surprisingly, there was something, well someone, in this room that made her want to actually stay there. Even though he was standing all the way across the room she could swear that she could feel his eyes piercing through her soul. She couldn't risk looking back at him of course. Not with her uncle right next to her. But the magneting fields forming around them wouldn't allow her to hold herself any longer. She couldn't resist the urge. She turned to take a look at him one more time, but when she saw that his chair was empty she frowned. And it didn't take her more than a few seconds to realize that he was already making his way towards her. Oh God. Why was he coming her way? What did he want? Did he recognize her after all? Or is he just realizing who she is now and wants to put her at her place. Her spinning brain was forming thoughts of the worst possible scenarios, when he reached their table and offered his hand to her.

"May I have this dance M'lady?"

 **Tada! Another chapter! Did you see it comimg huh? Did you? So its time for my examination week to take over so...(opens book) yeah... I'll see yall in the next chapter. Don't forget to check out my Camikazi edit on instagram and of course leave your reviews!**


	7. chapter 6

**Ta ta ra! I'm here in the middle if my examination just to drop this little thing for you. Hope you enjoy!**

 **cosmicblader12: hahahaha yeah that sounds like something Astrid would do.**

 **HTTYDlover99: Uuuhhh omg you're so creative! I love that scenario...it would definitely be interesting. I have already planed how the story's gonna go but thank you so much foe sharing your idea! Maybe I will use it at some point. (wink. wink)**

 **CanjurBear73: I really love the interaction with the gang. And Yes Camikazi and Eret had a very... special meeting.**

 **hiccstrid105: she's always going to be his Lady right? (heart emoji)**

 **Guest: I'm really glad you enjoyed it! thank you!**

"May I have this dance M'Lady?"

Astrid turned her head to look at her uncle, asking for his permission. He seemed quite amused by the way the prince of Berk seemed interested in her. A good marriage was what they needed for the Hofferson house after all. And Hiccup's name and fortune was more then the Duke Finn could ever wish for his niece. Finally he nodded in approval.

"Of course your Majesty" she took his hand and got up from her chair.

People were whispering and staring at them as they made their way to the dance floor. No one had ever seen Prince Hiccup around a lady before. Well except Heather, Ruffnut and Camikazi of course but that was different. He preferred to hang out with the gang in private. Tonight was the longest he's ever stayed at a ball. People barely even remembered him making an appearance at all. And now the sight of him dancing with a princess was definitely something new. He placed one hand on her waist and held her hand with the other. She put her free arm on his shoulder as they gracefully started to move to the beat of the music. None of them dared to break the silence first. They were only staring at each other's eyes, unable to read one another.

Hiccup saw the gang smiling at him behind Astrid. Dagur was winking at him, Tuffnut was giving him a thumbs up and Snotlout was rolling his eyes and he had with his arms crossed. Then he noticed that the girls were trying to pull the guys on the dance floor to dance too. And as always, they could never say no to the girls. Heather was dancing with Dagur, Snotlout with Minden and Tuffnut with his sister. Camikazi stayed behind and raised her glass laughing at them from their table.

"Thank you"

Suddenly Hiccup's attention went back to Astrid.

"W-What?"

"Thank you, for...you know...not exposing me?" her eyes were avoiding him.

She had a weird expression that he never thought he would see at her face. Was she...scared? The fearless, badass warrior that threatened his life hours ago was scared of him? It was like she turned into a whole different person. She looked, unsure... worried... afraid? of him? He let out a laugh at the thought, which made her frown at him.

"Exposing you? Saying what? The princess was on top of me a few hours ago wearing a royal armour, Oh! and she was holding my sword to my throat too!" he laughed. "Yeah...I don't think anyone would be convinced"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't get me wrong, I mean, you don't seem that threatening in that dress"

was he serious?

"Oh so I don't look threatening enough to you huh? You don't believe that I could easily take you down right here, right now? You think that I will hesitate to choke you using your own fancy cape?"

Aaaaaand there she was again. The same attitude. the same confidence. The same girl she was when he first met her.

They did another turn and clapped their hands twice. Then they tangled their right hands together and started swirling around following the rythm.

"Man I knew that cape was a bad idea." he laughed thinking about the argument he had with fishleggs before. "But to answer your question, No princess I wouldn't dare to doubt your ability to stangle me to death. I am very impressed of your battle skills."

"Well you should know that I am not like any other princess you've come across Prince Hiccup. As the last of my family, my uncle made sure that I could learn my way around the battle field since I was a kid. I've been training my whole life. I can handle a sword better than your greatest soldiers."

"Yeah you've proven that you can handle mine pretty well." he winked at her, reminding her were they were a few hours ago. "espacialy when you're holding it against my neck. I can say I feel lucky to be alive and breathing right now."

Astrid was so confused. Was he mocking her or was he serious? Did he really admired her skills like that? Was he really considering her a worthy opponent? Every man that she knew would always underestimate her and some of them would even laugh at the idea of a woman, of a princess, holding a sword. But none of that even crossed his mind.

"So maybe I should be the one thanking you M'Lady"

"F-For what?" she looked at him confused. Was it the twirling from all the dancing or his green eyes that made her so dizzy?

"For sparing my life" he made room for her to make a twirl but suddenly someone else grabed his hand and pulled him away from her.

"Changing Parthners!" Heather shouted as she pulled Hiccup into the dancing sea of people. Hiccup tried searching for Astrid when he spotted her dancing with Dagur.

"So??? Speak! Spill it! Tell me everything!"

"Heather have barely talked with her for 10 minutes!"

"Uuuhh I know I'm sorry, I can't contain my excitement. It's so good to see you with someone"

"Don't get all excited yet. Besides, she probably doesn't even feel the same way"

"Oh don't worry about that, Dagur is interrogating her right now."

"What?"

"What?"

...

"What do you mean what princess? I just asked you a simple question. What do you think of prince Hiccup?"

Dagur twirled Astrid one more time.It was impossible not to notice how she was deeply blushing at his questions.

"I...I don't know I...I feel deep respect for him just as I do for King Stoick I-"

"Nuh-uh, I asked you specifically for Hiccup. Don't you think he's more-"

"Changing Parthners!!!" Snotlout interrupted Dagur by pulling Astrid to dance with him, causing her to cringe at his hand on her waist.

"So, looks like it's just you and me now princess"

Suddenly Astrid spotted Hiccup dancing with Minden right behind Snotlout.

"Nope! Just you" she said and switched parthners again.

The relief and tingles she felt on her body when those familiar hands were back on her waist was unbelievable. And now she was lost inside those green eyes again.

"Hehe..it is good to see you again M'Lady. What took you so long?"

His voice. His smile. That damn smile.

"Why? Did you miss me?" they connected the plams of their hands and swirled around together in slow circles.

- _I missed you the moment you got on your horse and run away from me._ -

"Well...you are a nice parthner to dance with" he smiled as he steped closer to her barely leaving any distance detween them. "...and an even better one to fight with" he whispered into her hair sending shivers down her spine.

She almost lost balance when she felt his hot breath on her neck. His gentle hand around her waist. The heat their bodies were radiating as they were so close to each other.

The song ended and the musicians stopped playing. The crowd started to applaud and people started to clear the dance floor. It took Hiccup and Astrid a few seconds to realize they were still awfully close to each other. After a long eye contact that seemed to last for centuries Astrid took a step back.

"Thank you for the dance your Majesty" she made a deep curtsy in front of him and he bowed.

He opened his mouth to talk when she whispered loud enough only for him to hear.

"And for... everything else"

...

She went back to sit on Duke's side, and Hiccup returned to his table joining the gang.

What a great night. What an amazing party. What was it that he hated so much again?

That night was so different. The food the servants were serving was delicious. The music? A beautiful melody to his ears.

And the people? The people were the best part.

Because tonight he didn't mind their talking and dancing and drinking. The songs weren't that loud anymore. Nothing seemed annoying to him. Who could have thought? Him. Prince Hiccup Haddock the third. Enjoying a ball? Having a good time?

Tonight, his entire world had turned upside down. And it was all because of her.

"So?" Heather asked.

"So what?"

"What did she say?"

"About what?"

"You did ask her out on a date, didn't you?"

Hiccup scratched the back of his neck and Heather facepalmed herself.

"Oh man what a loser ! I can't believe he forgot to ask her out! Too smart for a future King!" Snotlout laughed gaining a slap on his head from Camikazi.

"Please tell me that you at least got her to like you" Dagur said.

"Well I...I don't know I...I mean..."

"Just in case you need love advice, Tuffnut is here for you. I'm a professional relationship master."

"Your neven even had a relationship" Ruffnut laughed at him.

"Yes I did!"

"Chicken doesn't count!"

"Ew. No. I am not drunk enough to hear this" Camikazi filled her glass and raised it.

"Cheers to the future King!" she said and took a sip but Hiccup didn't notice.

He was too distracted by Astrid's smile, which seemed 100 times more real and genuinely joyful than before.

 **UWU. Thank you so much for reading so far. I know this chapter is smaller than the others but it's the best I could do for now (( EXAMINATION WEEK )). I really hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave your thoughts because they really help me and I love reading them.**

 **Until the next chapter**!


	8. chapter 7

**I posted another edit on instagram that's inspired by the "hiccstrid dance scene" from the previous chapter. ;***

 **CanjunBear73 : Thanks again for your reviews. I really appreciate them and I love reading them every time (heart emoji).**

 **cosmicblader12: Hiccup answering: wow wow wow...what beyrothal? who said anything about betrothal? (wink-wink)**

 **HTTYDlover99:** **Tuffnut answering: Hooowww daaare you! I am the love expert of this Kingdom.**

 **Guest** **1: (hearts and love everywhere)**

 **Guest 2 : thank you so much :)**

 **Guest 3 thank you! :D**

 **Enjoy ;D**

2 hours 31 minutes and 26 seconds from Hiccup and Astrid's magical dance.

27...28...29...

Hiccup had returned to his place next to the King and Queen.

30...31...32...

Of course, just like every other time, this wouldn't be a ball without songs about the King.

~ _A beautiful song I'll tell you that grows_

 _as fast as a rose when it's spring,_

Oh man how Hiccup hated those...

~ _so open your hearts tonight on this ball_

 _For this is the tale of a King~_

Why he hated them? Well...

 _~ Strong and Brave he was but he saw,_

 _that this is a war he can't win,_

Because EVERY single one of them was about...

 _but smart as he was, he brought the_

 _piece by marrying a beautiful queen.~_

How strong and brave and smart and GREAT...

...his father was.

"Doing okay there my prince?" Queen Eira asked him.

"Why do all these songs have to be about him?"

"Aww don't worry dear. When you're King they'll write songs about you too"

Yeah right. Great songs. Songs about the failure of the royal family. Songs about the King's bastard who was unlucky enough to be born. Song about the prince who didn't want to be King.

"He is the King after all" Eira continued. " It is only obvious that they would"

"I know who he is. It just doesn't feel fair. Just because he has a name doesn't mean we have to make songs about him."

"well...he DID save the kingdom."

"I know what he did. Believe me I've been hearing this story my whole life. But I'm sure there are other people, warriors that fought bravely too. All he did was marry you. What's so great about that?"

He regretted the last part when he saw Eiras sudden change of mood.

"I didn't mean it like that...I just-"

"Your father is a great man Hiccup. He brought piece between the kingdoms. When he united the houses, our forces were 10 times stronger. That's how we defeated Grimmel the Grislie"

"I know, I know...I just...why did he have to marry you to do that? I mean...you know what nevermind...you wouldn't understand"

No one could. He was used to it by now. His whole life he felt so alone. Like everyone was expecting him to do things not asking what he was thinking or how he was feeling. No one understood him. He knew his father's marriage to Queen Eira saved the kingdom. But why did he _had_ to marry her? Couldn't the houses just unite their forces against Grimmel?

"Houses are not all the same Hiccup" she interrupted as if she was reading his thoughts. "Humans are humans. And House Jogerson is...well...you know how we are."

"Selfish and Proud?"

"That's one way to put it yeah" she laughed. "My father would never agree on sharing the credit for the piece with another house. He wanted it all for HIS kingdom and he wouldn't be satisfied with just an alliance. It HAD to be ONE kingdom. One King. One hero."

"So he made sure the crown of the Haddocks would be part Jogerson. And he gave you to my father and made Spitelout King of your house."

"My brother is younger than me. It was the only chance for him to be King. It was our best option"

"Still no one wrote a song about you."

They stopped talking when they saw King Mikel approaching with Calder holding a disk with a glass of...a drink?

"King Stoick!" he bowed in front of the throne. He ignored Hiccup and Eira besides the fact that they were standing right next to the King. "Please accept this gift from my Island."

"its...our island my King-"

"I'M the King Calder! it is MY island!"

"yes my King. Of course my King"

Suspicious. Once again. Every moment that passed Mikel became even more detestable to Hiccup. He seemed like he was almost TOO proud to be the King. TOO happy to finally have the Crown. And his little act earlier about "crying" for his family's death seemed...weird. He also noticed that he was treating his servants as if they were trash, considering how he just spoke to Calder. Then again, earlier he introduced Calder as "the reason his kingdom isn't falling apart". Probably because Mikel was the youngest of his family. He was never trained for something like this. He was never ment to be the King. Hiccup assumed that he was only using Calder because he is the royal councillor so he knows all the rules and protocols very well that he can make sure Mikel doesn't screw up. But what are the odds that HE is the only survivor after that tragic accident? Suspicious.

"Our finest wine! Only the best wine in the kingdom. People travel from all the way across the sea to taste it" Mikel said point at the disk Calder was holding.

Wine? From Nephene? Hiccup never heard of that.

"Why is there only one glass in the disk?" Hiccup rised his eyebrow at him.

"I...well I wanted the King to be the one who tries it first of course"

"Why don't you drink first?"

"Son? What's gotten into you? It's just a glass of wine"

Hiccup didn't get to reply, when a very drunk man appeared out of nowhere, grabed the glass and threw it to the floor empty after pouring all the wine down his throat.

All of them looked at him with their chins dropped.

"Hic - by the old dirty pigtails... what was that - hic - thing?"

Mikel looked furious.

"How dare you! This was the King's wine!"

"hic - King's wine? - hic - man I wouldn't wanna be him! This thing is - hic - terrible!"

Hiccup stared at the empty glass on the floor and then back to Mikel. He was about to protest when he caught with the corner of his eye princess Astrid on Dagur's table, talking with his friends.

What?

...

"And you blew up the kitchen like that?!" Astrid asked surprised.

"Well princess you have the best explosion expersts in Berk right in front of you" the twins fixed their posture proudly.

"Wow...that is really impressive. How did you manage that?"

"Do you want us to show you? First you have to-"

"Uh-uh...no,no please don't encourage them. Trust me you will thank me later" Camikazi huffed causing Astrid to laugh.

A laugh that didn't last for long, as she saw Hiccup approaching.

"Hey...what umm..how...what is going on here?" Hiccup appeared out if nowhere.

Astrid froze at his sight. She didn't realize she was sitting on the Prince's friend's table and on HIS chair.

"Hiccup! Heyy you remember Astrid right? I invited her to sit with us for a drink" Dagur spoke louder that he normally did.

Astrid didn't even dare to look at Hiccup. Did they know? Did he tell them? Were they making fun of her this whole time? Did they invited her to sit with them just because she threatened the prince? She lost her thoughts when she was cought staring at him. She loved how awkward but at the same time very handsome and intimidating he looked. Then she realized he was still standing because she had taken his seat. She quickly stood up and fixed her dress.

"I'm so sorry my prince I didn't know this was your chair I-"

"Nuuuhhhh its not his chair! Just because his father is the King doesn't mean he owns everything! You can sit down again princess" Snotlout winked at her.

She hesitantly looked at him and slowly sat down but stopped a few inches before her thighs touched the chair.

"Don't! Don't sit back down" Hiccup ordered getting confused expressions from the gang.

It wasn't like Hiccup to give orders. To anyone! He always treated everyone as his equal, even the cleaning stuff, the servants, the nobles... He never used the power that his name was giving him. He never thought he owned anything just because he was the prince.

"Hiccup relax...you can get another chair-" Heather broke the silence but he cut her off.

"She won't sit down because she is coming with me. For a walk outside" Hiccup added.

Astrid's head snaped as she focused all her attention to him. He wanted her to follow him? What could he want? Did he... Could he possibly be interested in her? She resisted the urge to smile but it seemed impossible. Her eyes were spilling all the truth about how happy and excited she was, even though she tried to hide it in front of the gang.

"...if she wants to of course" Hiccup offered his hand to her.

For a moment she hesitated. Her gaze went from his open hand to his eyes. Damn it those eyes again. Those dreamy green eyes. They were hiding something so genuine and kind behind them. The way he was looking at her waiting for her answer was making her shiver. The familiar heat she felt when they were dancing had returned. And now it was here to stay.

"With great pleasure my prince" she took his hand and his smile became wider. They both headed outside leaving the gang staring at them with their mouths wiping the floor. They watched them as they left the throne room and exited the castle from the main doors, entering the royal gardens. They remained silent, unable to proceed the shocking turn of events until Ruffnut broke the silence.

"Okay...what just happened?"

"Wow...I never thought this day would come" Dagur pretended to wipe a tear of his eye. "My boy is growing up."

Heather and Camikazi shared the same look trying to digest the fact that tonight...not only Hiccup stayed longer than usual, not only he danced with a lady, but he was now spending time with her alone.

"Pfff yeah right" Snotlout growled annoyed. "Why would she choose him anyway?"

Camikazi rolled her eyes ignoring him. Her gaze was searching the room until she spotted Eret in the corner who was already staring at her. When he noticed her lookibg at him he raising his glass before drinking. She half-smiled and did the same with her's.

"What a night!" she said before drinking.

 **UWU. Another chapter. *dances* I have good news. My examination is finally OVER! *dances more* and it went so much better than I thought. I wanna thank you all for being patient and waiting for me. More chapters are on their way. I am really excited for you to see where this story is going. (P.S. you have no idea what's coming for you)**


	9. chapter 8

**Hellu friends! New chapter is on the way don't worry. Also I posted a new hiccstrid edit for this chapter on Instagram**.

 **CanjunBear73: Yes!!! After those exams parties will follow for sure! Well King Mikel's wine... might not have been your ordinary wine at all ( wink). Yes... Camikazi and Eret. Now thats another story we'll have to wait and see how it evolves.**

 **cosmicblader12: Yaaaaasss!!! Hiccstrid till Valhalla!**

 **HTTYDlover99: I am excited to read your thoughts oon King Mikel. He is a little suspicious isn't he?**

 **Guest ahahahhaha well...**

She took his hand.

She just took his hand. The hand that he was offering to her.

Such a simple gesture. A gesture that shouldn't be completed or stressing for any reason.

So WHY THE HELL does he feel like he is going to die???!!!

His palms were sweating. His heart beating faster than the spead of light. His breath...what breath? there was no air inside his lungs anymore. _Be brave Hiccup. She is only holding your hand._ He did countless of handshakes before. With Kings and queens. Nobles and Knights. He has been doing handshakes for the whole evening! Why was this suddenly so difficult for him?

Her touch.

It gave him the same, crazy feeling he felt a few hours ago when his lips were on her hand.

 _Electricity._

 _Fire._

 _Explosions._

Disaster and Harmony at the same time. Everything felt right. The way her palm fits perfectly in his. This magnetic energy field was something that he only experienced when he was around her. And she was making him thirsty for more. Every little touch, _accidental or not,_ as they we walking side to side through the garden, was sending shivers down his spine.

Astrid wasn't less nervous than he was. So many questions running in her mind. Why did he ask her to go with him? Why was he so mysterious? What were his intentions? Did he feel the shivers that she felt everytime they touched? Could he feel the energy around them? Was he able to see the sparks? Or he just wanted them to be alone so that he can confront her about earlier. He didn't say anything before but that was because no one would believe him. That doesn't mean he is not mad. maybe he wanted to isolate the two of then so that they can talk freely about what happened.

She tried her best to avoid his gaze. She raised her head to look up to the stars. It was a beautiful night. So pieceful. So quiet. The moon, the starts, way they were throwing their light on the flowers, giving them a sparkly glow, almost as if they had stardust on them.

"I'm sorry about my friends" he finally spoke interrupting her thoughts. "I know how they can be sometimes. Especially Snotlout"

She laughed.

"Yes it is impresive how annoying he can be" she paused for a second and thought what she just said. "I...im sorry your highness i didn't mean to offend-"

"No need to apologize M'Lady. Even I get annoyed by him. And he is ny cousin!" he joked making her giggle. The cutest sound he ever heard.

"That's weird. You two have absolutely nothing in common"

"Yeah well...we are not cousins by blood. His father is Queen Euras brother."

"Oh right...I always get so confused with the Jogerson family tree" she laughed.

"I know right? There's so many of them! And they are married all over the kingdom. Im pretty sure everyone is somehow related to them"

They both laughed and kept walking in silence.This was nice. The atmosphere had become less awkward and they could look at each other now.

 _Progress._

"So..."

"So?"

"What was the reason that you brought me here?"

"Oh! I...I thought...well ..i mean..."

He was nervous. The prince of Berk was nervous. What a dork. Adorable though.

"I saw Snotlout was making you uncomfortable and...well I thought that you could use a break and well I...I never enjoyed royal balls and I usually go for walks outside and I thought...well maybe you would like to join me I... I'm sorry"

"Theres no need to apologize for anything I...I love this place"

She looked around to admire the royal gardens. At this point they were passing by a round fountain with swans swimming on it, surrounded by white and purple rozes, with a soft scent that was barely tingling Astrid's nose.

"Its really beautiful" she blinked letting her eyes savour the heavenly scenery in front of her.

"Yeah... beautiful"

She cought him staring at her and raised an eyebrow, smirking at him.

"I- I mean the garden! Of course the garden is beautiful not you. I mean...not that you're not beautiful you are... Gorgeous I...no no wait i didn't mean I-"

"I know what you meant." she laughed looking away from him, hiding her red blushing cheeks. "It's adorable."

"What's adorable?"

"You know...how dorky you act when you're nervous" she gave him a sly smirk.

" What? First of all I don't act dorky!" he tried to sound much more convincing than his loud tone was making him sound. "And second, who told you that I'm nervous? I am not nervous at all!" he scratched the back of his head avoiding her gaze.

"Yeah sure! And I'm Not a princess and this is definitely Not Berk" she mocked him. "Yeah you're definitely not a dork. The title of a _nucklehead_ suits you better" she laughed.

"Oh you are playing dirty now princess. You must be so brave for speaking such words to the prince of Berk"

"I've done much worse things to him." she reminded him. "speaking of which I...I want to apologize. I didn't know who you were and you were following me and-"

"Its okay I...I kind of enjoyed it to be honest" he laughed and she looked at him confused.

"you did?"

"Yeah I mean come on! It's not every day that my own sword is pointed right at me by a beautiful girl"

That last one made her cheeks flush red. And he definitely noticed, judging by his smile.

"...and thank you again...for not telling anyone about this. I would be in huge trouble."

"Where did you find the armour anyway?"

"I didn't find it anywhere. Its mine"

"You have an armour? But...last time I checked, princess aren't really supposed to go into battle right?"

"Like I told you before...I'm not your ordinary princess. I was trained for this my whole life! And I _will_ go into battle as I am part of the Hofferson guard." her face changed into a serious expression.

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything M'Lady. It just seemed weird to me that's all. I didn't know you were part of the guard."

"its alright your highness. I-"

"Please don't call me that"

"W-what?"

"Your highness. I hate it when people call me that. We are alone. We don't have to keep it formal right?"

"oh I...I suppose you are right, what would you like me to call you then?"

"I have a name you know" he laughed. "Let'sts make a deal. when its just the two of us you will just call me Hiccup."

 _ **When**_ it's just the two of us??? As in...there will be _**more**_ times that it'll be just the two of us????

"Deal?" he offered his hand.

"Deal" she took it and shaked it twice.

Aaaand the sparks were back again, having them both froze in place. What was it with then that every time they touched the world was spinning around? They looked at their connected hands and then back to each other and nervously let go of each other and looked away.

"Uhm...So Hiccup...not a huge fan of parties huh?"

"hehe...yeah I never was. They just seem kind of plastic to me..so forced so..."

"...fake" she finished the sentence for him.

They looked at each other and blinked in synch.

"Yeah" he smiled staring at her gorgeous blue eyes that reflected the full moon.

"Thats exactly how I feel too! I mean. I hate it when i have to pretend like I actually want to be there. The truth is I have better things to do with my time that sit still and look pretty for some image."

"Thats how i feel! I am supposed to snile and wave at people I don't even know!"

"Right?" she laughed. "I'm so sick of people saying they are honoured to meet me when they don't even know my name!"

Their laughs echoed through the long gardens. Suddenly they reached the castle gates again, both trying to catch their breaths from all the laughing.

"Wow...Did we really walked through the whole thing? How big are your gardens?" Astrid wiped a tear of the corner of her eye.

"I have no Idea." He put a hand on his belly that was now hurting. He looked at the main doors that lead back to the ball roon and then his eyes fell back at Astrid. "Wow...have we really been walking for that long?" he didn't even notice how time passed. For the first time in his life as a prince.

"Seems so" she nervously laughed avoiding his gaze.

They were just standing there. Both nervous. And so close. Staring at each other. Smiling like idiots.

"JUST KISS ALREADY YOU TOO!"

They both turned around to see Tuffnut standing at the stairs that were connecting the gardens with the main doors. The gang a few steps behind him.

"Shhhhh!" Heather reached and put her hand over his mouth and Ruffnut slapped his forehead laughing when he protested.

Hiccup and Astrid realized they weren't alone anymore.

"So ummm... I'm sorry about them they-"

tuffnut interupts them.

"its okay I should probably go to sleep anyway. It's getting late and my uncle must be wondering why I disappeared." she smiled at him. "I'll tell him it was all your fault" she laughed.

"My fault??? really? I saved your secret and you jusr give me in to the Duke like that?" Hiccup pretended to be hurt but she didn't buy his act.

"That's what you get for kidnapping me!" she laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever...I would gladly take the blame for you M'Lady" he bowed and kissed her hand causing her to flinch. "Goodnight princess. I hope I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight my Prince." she curtsey in front of him and turned around.

But after she took less than two steps she quickly returned and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, making his body freeze.

"That's for...everything else." she said and went back inside the castle, leaving him there completely paralyzed and frozen staring at her as she walked away.

 **Yayy! The lovebirds went on a "romantic flight" but well...more like a "romantic walk". On the royal gardens. Also No they did not kiss yet (innocent smile). BUT she gave him a quick peck on the cheek so that's so that's something right? Let's take it slow my fellas, be patient.**

 **Thank you for reaching!**


	10. chapter 9

**Here's another chapter for my dragonite fellas! *weird dancing* well I am really curious to see your theories and predictions after this.**

 **Enjoy** ;)

The Haddock castle was huge.

Thousands of stairs, endless doors that lead to rooms, halls that you'd need a lifetime to walk, giving the impression of a labyrinth. But the most magnificent and stunning place in the castle was the Great hall. The room on the second floor, right above the Throne room where the King has all his important meetings.

And right now, it was quiet. The huge round table at the center of the room was covered by maps of different areas around the kingdom along with papers with strategics and war plans.

Around it, the Kings and Queens of the royal houses are sitting, completing the royal council, patiently waiting for the meeting to start.

After they were all there, King Stoick cleared his throat.

"I want to thank you all for coming. It is a great honor to have all the royal houses together-

"blah blah blah...We know the poem Stoick. Can't we skip this Kingish stuff and go straight to the point? I have things to do." Ruffnut's and Tuffnut's father and King of the House Thorston seemed annoyed. He was so much like his kids. Patience was definitely not his forte.

"Jugnutt you need to remember that as a King it is my obligation to keep the protocol. Its part of the royal deal remember?" he tried not to sound very annoyed. He knew his friend very well to feel offended by his interruption.

"Yeah yeah you're right your Majesty..." Jugnutt crossed his arms.

"You're always right your Majesty." Mikel rolled his eyes almost like he was saying this ironically but King Stoick pretended that he didn't notice.

"Thank you King Mikel" he only gave him a side glance.

"It really is a great honor for all of us to be here my King. Your castle is beautiful and more magnificent than ever" Queen Bertha smiled kindly.

"Yeah! Maybe YOU should be called 'the magnificent' instead of me!" Mikel scoffed annoyed.

"I wouldn't think such thing King Mikel" Stoick. exhaled. "You earned that title when-"

"when my family died? So I have no actual reason to be called that way by anyone? Is that what you say? That I haven't done anything important in my life? That I'm too young and immature to be King?"

"No, I-"

"Well guess what. I've been hearing this since I became King. No one seems to believe in me. No one thinks I can make it. But I don't care what they think. I am doing this for my family. To honour them while they're..." he started to sob.

An awkward silence filled the room for a few seconds until Calder tried to be the voice of reason.

"My King... I'm sure King Stoick did not mean such thing"

"That is correct. No one on this table questions your rulling abilities at any point. I personally knew your parents and I know you will honour them the best way possible." King Stoick stood from his cair.

King Mikel flinched on the last one and raised an eyebrow at the King.

"Thank you. I appreciate it" he half smiled.

"And...your palace really is beautiful" calder added.

"Ah it really it! These walls hold many memories. I remember our kids playing here for years...it was hard watching them grow up...time passes quickly" King Spitelout said looking around, admiring the sublime of the castle.

"Since you brought that up, shouldn't we acknowledge the elephant in the room? Shouldn't we start taking about the issue that matters?" Queen Mala asked followed by Prince Ryker.

"Yeah! This is the reason why we are all here after all!"

"I am aware my friends" the King informed them "And I assure you that I deeply desire to discuss this as much as you all do."

"The suitors seemed to get along tonight." Queen Attali stated.

"Yes I noticed too. Did anyone else see Prince Hiccup and Princess Astrid dancing?" Queen Mala asked.

The King's eyes sparked at what he was hearing.

Their voices faded away as he was lost on his thoughts. Did that really happen? Stoick thought it was just his imagination playing games. He couldn't believe his son was finally getting somewhere with one of the princess. The King was so happy for his son, he had to swallow a huge excitement scream down to his stomach.

"Ya should give more credit to your son. He has his way with the ladies." Gobber winked at him.

"I am sorry but may I express my opinion on this?" everyone stopped and turned their attention to Prince Viggo who seemed quite unhappy.

"Yes of course Prince Viggo. Please go ahead" Stoick gave him permission.

"I don't think that letting them choose themselves is the best option for us."

silence.

Whispers and gasps filling the room.

"And what makes you say that?" Queen Bertha looked at him suspicious.

"I believe all of you will agree with me when I say that some of us..." he paused and looked at his brother "...some houses have different needs than the others. We are not all on the same level right? As much as you hate to admit it, it is the sad truth. Some of the houses don't even have a King or a Queen. My brother and I specifically. I think we need this wedding, this alliance, more that the rest of you do."

"I disagree!" Spitelout slamed his fist on the table"You might not have a King but your army is not the strongest one in this room. How do you suggest that you survive Drago's armada?"

"I'm with Viggo." Oswald said causing everyone to look at him "Leaving the choice to them is unwise. They are just kids."

"Hey!" King Mikel frowned. "I'm not a kid! I turn 18 this January!"

"my point exactly" Oswald half smiled and Mikel resisted the urge to growl at him crossing his arms.

"Wasn't this exactly why we are letting them make that choice themselves in the first place?" Queen Bertha spoke " Wasn't letting them fall in love the whole reason why we brought them together?"

"Love is a privilege royal people like us don't have. Stoick you know this better than anyone else." Spitelout gestured to the King who had a blank expression under his thick beard.

There was silence in the room until he finally spoke.

"It is true. Our number one priority should be to keep our kingdom safe."

"You mean your kingdom." Mikel snapped.

"Excuse me?"

Calder widened his eyes and looked at King Mikel questionably.

"I'm just saying. You're the King above all houses. You're the one who's rulling the kingdom. No natter what we say it is YOUR word that matters in the end."

"shhhh! My King you're going to get in trouble." Calder whispered but Mikel ignored him like he wasn't even there.

"You're right King Mikel. But I have proven more than enough that I am willing to put my personal needs aside in order to protect our kingdom. God knows I tried to sacrifice myself during the battle against Grimmel."

"Good thing I was there to save him. hehe." Gobber lauched.

"Which is why no one can doubt weather you're worthy to stand on that position your Majesty." Calder tried to save the situation. "Please forgive King Mikel he is really new to being a King. He is so young he is still learning."

"I can do 'being a King' just fine!"

"Why don't we go back to the point of this meeting? Queen atali tried to soothe the atmosphere. "I believe princess minden got along with your son Spitelout. Maybe there is something there."

"Oh great...so house Jogerson will get to be part of the royal union AGAIN?" Ryker seemed annoyed.

"if you have something to say, say it to my face!" Spitelout growled at him.

"My friends! Lets not fight each other right now. Don't forget that the real enemy is out there. Drago is getting stronger every second we spend on arguing."

Silence fell in the roon after the King's words. The real threat was coming soon and they all knew it. Which is exactly why they needed this alliance. Two houses joining their forces for the good of the kingdom, just like Stoick did 20 years ago. Even if this means their children need to get married against their will.

"But the Grimmborn brothers are right." he caused Gobber to look at him confused.

Viggo and Ryker smiled at each other as the King was continued.

"Love is a privilege that is not included in royal life."

"What are your orders my King? Do we change the deal? Do we call off the wedding?" Jugnutt asked.

"We cannot change the deal. The union remains as it is with only a slight change...They don't get to choose.

We do."

 **Dun Dun DUUUUUNNNN!!!!**

 ***hides under rocks***


	11. chapter 10

**Hello there dear readers! Here's your new chapter as promised.**

 **Hope you like Hiccstrid fluff ;)**

Training academy.

Astrid practicing with her sword.

"Aaaahhhh! Ha! Aaaarrrr!!" she was screaming and shouting like a real warrior.

Her sword was sharpened, silver, pointy and most of all... deadly. It could easily cut through anything or...anyONE. But there was only one person she intended to use it at. Drago Bludvist. The man who killed her parents. The man who left her grow up alone. The man who left her kingdom without a ruller. The man she hated her whole life. In her sleep she would dream that she is slaying him in half, on the battlefield, bringing justice for her house. For her family. For her name.

"Aaaaaarrrrrr!!!" she swang her sword once again but this time, it hit against something.

There was a sound of "swiiinggg" as if it hit another metal or something. Curious she raised her eyes to see the person who had interrupted her training but when she saw who it was, all her rage and anger was gone.

"My prince! W-what are you doing here?" she lowered her sword and bowed in a clumsy curtsey.

"Not even a day passes and you've already broken our deal." Hiccup sighed "I told you to call me Hiccup when we're alone."

"Right...right I just, didn't expect to see you here I...I thought you and the King had a meeting."

"We do. But here I am." he picked up his sword. "I see you got some skills there M'lady"

Astrid smirked and held tighter to her sword. "I figured you already knew that."

They started to slowly walk in circles around each other, pointing their weapons at one another. Now they were in battle positions.

"Well...looks like you haven't gotten your lesson and came back for more?" she mocked him. "This time your guards will not save you Prince Haddock."

"Oh I know. I am here for my revenge" he smirked.

"ooohoho" she laughed "I'd like to see you try your Highness"

Hiccup checked to see of there was anyone else around to see them.

They were alone.

"Aaaaahhhh!" he charged forward connecting his blade with hers.

With a simple swing, Astrid pushed him backwards. Its surprised him how strong she was, judging by how small her arms were. She didn't lose any time and drew her sword. He dodged her attack along with the next one and the next one and the one after that.

"Disappointing" she said and attacked him again.

"What do you mean?" he dodged again.

"I've heard stories that you're one of the best warriors in the kingdom."

"And?"

"I'm thinking it must have been some other Prince of Berk" she laughed.

"Ooohhh you are playing a dangerous game here Princess. Offending his royal Highness, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third of Berk? There will be consequences!" he striked at her but she blocked it.

"I'll take my chances" she laughed.

They kept swinging their swords, dodging and attacking, screaming and shouting but both of them equally enjoying it.

...

After a while they were still fighting. No one was winning. No one was losing. Both of them pacing uncontrollably.

"Call it a draw?" Astrid said with a heavy breath.

"Not on your life!" They were now face to face.

Inches apart. Their blades pressed hard against each other.

"I got you right where I-" before he could finish, Astrid grabbed him from his collar and threw him to the ground as if he was weightless. He stood there speechless as she was holding her sword in front of his neck and stepping in his with her right foot.

"Well well well..." she smiled at him. "Me holding a sword on your neck and that awfully adorable dorky face you make when you're scared...I believe this is what people call...a Deja Vu."

"Seriously...you need to stop pointing sharp things at me" he laughed.

"You should stop getting yourself into fights you can't win" she laughed. "This is what you get for messing with the Hofferson princess"

"Wait! You said my face is adorable?" his smile lightened up.

Astrid's cheeks flushed red " I- I said 'adorabLY dorky' " she punched his shoulder.

"OW! Hey!" they both laughed.

Now was his chance. Catching her of guard, he tackled her and brought her to the ground next to him, crawling on top of her and pointing his sword at her.

She tried to get up but the weight of his body pressed hard against her was making it imposible.

"Well well well...now THIS is what you get for messing with the prince of Berk." he laughed.

Unable to escape she growled in frustration.

"Not fair! You cheated!"

"There are no rules in Love and in War M'Lady." he winked at her.

They were now breathless. Both pacing. Both staring at each other.

"And...what's our case?" she asked.

Pause.

The arena now seemed more quiet than ever. Warmer than ever. Why was it suddenly so warm? It wasn't even summer.

"I- I..." Hiccup lost his words. If he answered 'war' it wouldn't be true. And 'love'... did she want him to say love? Was she feeling that way and just wanted him to say it out loud? And she was so close to him. He could easily lean in and kiss her if he wanted to. And the way her blue eyes were sparkling wasn't making him want this any less.

"I was just joking! chill!" she started to laugh hysterically. "Oh my gods, I didn't know the prince of Berk has the ability to change colors"

"W-wha" he got away from her and covered his blushy cheeks. " oh Ha - ha very funny. I never took you for a comedian. You should hang out more with Tuffnut." he joked.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. He could teach me a few things about explosions!" she elbowed him.

"Uuhhh now that I'm thinking about it, it's probably not the best idea." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously while she laughed.

He loved to hear her laugh. It was a very unique sound that was causing his heart to vibrate. Sha was a sight for eyes. The more he was looking at her the more beautiful she looked. The weirdest princess he had ever met. She didn't like dances. She was in the royal army! She had extremely advanced skills on the sword, axe, AND arrow. She could do silk dresses AND heavy armour and look stunning in both. So gentle and so rough at the same time. Chaos and harmony all in one person. Elegant and kind when she had to but she could also kill you if she wanted to. She was something else. Something different. So exciting and interesting. And oh the way she was making him feel when he was around her just felt...right. He could be himself. He could escape from the life that he hated so much. His world seemed brighter when she was in it and he never wanted this to end.

"M-My prince?" she cleared her throat.

"Hmm?"

"You... You're staring" she brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I uuuhhhh I'm so sorry I-" he cleared his throat. "I should probably head back to face the music."

"oh?"

"My Dad is not going to be happy that I missed the meeting." he half smirked looking down.

"Pffff come on! The King doesn't seem that bad. I'm sure he will understand."

"Trust me. You don't know him like I do."

"Okay that is true. But come on! He obviously won't do anything to you, you're his son"

"You're right." an evil smirk was shaped on his lips. "PLUS I'll tell him it was all your fault."

"WHAT!? You will give me up to the King like that? ooohhh that is too low. Even for you." she joked.

"Okay now I feel offended." he put his hand on his heart pretending to be hurt and she laughed at his act.

" Don't worry... I'd gladly take the blame for you your Highn-" she looked at him raising an eyebrow at him. "umm...Hiccup"

And there were the chills again. The Drums. The angel choir singing in the background. The way she said his name. Her voice. Echoing through his ears like a magical melody.

"Thank you but I...I was only joking I will not put the blame on you. I would never do that." he nervously said.

"I know" she smiled at him and he couldn't help but stare.

 _Ask her. Ask her out._

Heather's voice inside his head was torturing him.

 _Do it you stupid Prince! What is wrong with you?_

Yup. Definitely Heather.

It was crazy how much she could affect him, even when she wasn't there. It was scary.

"So ummm. Do you... have any special plans for tonight?" he asked avoiding eye contact with her.

 _Damn it Hiccup what is wrong with you?? Act like a man for once in your life!_

"Not...really. No"

"That's great! I-I mean... not that it's great not to have plans I mean...I..."

 _Words Hiccup. W.O.R.D.S. those things that you put together to make sentences? yeah DO THAT!_

"I was thinking maybe you'd... want to hang out later?"

Astrid raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you have in mind?"

"There is a balcony at the West part of the castle on the third floor. It's not as big as the others but it has the best view. And tonight's the full moon so if you want the best place to see it, that is it."

"I would love to" she smiled at him. "So I guess I'll...see you then."

"I can't wait. I mean...not that I'll be counting the seconds or anything."

 _What was that? Wow very mature Hiccup. Way to go._

"Counting the seconds? Really? Don't say." she laughed.

"Well I can't lie... I'm really looking forward to seeing you again M'lady." he smiled back.

"Be careful Haddock." she winked at him. "You might fall in love with me" she walked away, leaving him once again standing there frozen.

 _Heh...Too late for that._

 **So... unfortunately there is no edit to go along with this chapter so just use your imagination. I'm sure you will see greater things that my edits would show you.**

 **xoxo.**


	12. chapter 11

**A/N: I promise I will answer to your reviews on the next chapter. Please cooperate with me for now and...take this chapter to keep you busy until the next one.**

Hiccup was making his way to the meeting room.

Walking through the castle halls. Praying that his father doesn't end his life today. He usually misses most of his important meetings so that wouldn't be the first time. Who knows? Maybe Stoick would be used to it by now and...not be that mad at him?

Yeah. He wouldn't be very mad. Like Astrid said, he would totally understand.

...

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?"

 _yeah... scratch that_.

"Dad...I can expl-"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR EXCUSES! I DON'T EVEN CARE WHAT YOU WERE DOING THAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO LOSE THE MEETING!"

 _He was... definitely not happy._

Hiccup swallowed with difficulty. The idea of jumping out of the window to save himself seemed really tempting at the moment.

"I just-"

"SAVE IT! We both know there's really no point on arguing about this. You will just do the same thing again and again until I lose all of my hair!"

 _well technically that was true_...

Silence filled the room for a few moments until Hiccup broke it.

"So you... wanted to see me?" he was hesitant weather he should talk right now or not, so it came out more like a whisper but surprisingly the King heard it.

"Yes I...We need to talk." He suddenly got into a more serious tone which made Hiccup even more afraid for his life.

 _That's it. He is going to kill me._

"oh ummm t-talk? Y-you and me? Really?"

"You've been keeping secrets from me"

Yup. _I'm dead. So dead_.

"I-I have?"

 _I wonder who will take care of toothless after I'm gone_.

"How long did you think you could hide this from me?"

 _Eira was right. They will definitely write songs about me. The Prince murdered by his own father._

"H-hiding? I-I have no idea what's you're-"

"Nothing happens in this kingdom without me hearing about it."

 _I hope the future generations will at least remember my name._

"Now let's talk. About this _girl._ "

 _In my gravestone they will write- WAIT_ _what?_

"Hold on...girl?"

"Me and the other Kings and Queens noticed you've been dancing with a certain Hofferson lady last night."

 _This can't be happening._

"So? is there... something you need to tell me? Something that I should know?"

 _Seriously...WHY did he not kill me? Please kill me._

Hiccup's palms started to sweat again. The room's temperature raised higher than the sun. Should he tell his Dad the truth about his feelings? But what was there to say? He didn't even know exactly how HE felt. Nothing ever happened between him and Astrid and he didn't even know if she was feeling the same way. There was really no point at getting his Dad all excited about a relationship that had no future. Plus he knew how obsessed he was with him finding a girl so his behavior would only make things more awkward. He would probably do something stupid like talk about grandbabies with the Duke.

"Pfffff What??? Nuuhhh...we weren't- I wasn't- she didn't- No"

 _wow great Hiccup, that sounded very convincing._

"Good good that's... I'm glad to hear that there's nothing between you two."

"Yeah ya know it was...it was only just one dance and that's it ya know...yeah"

"Good good because it will make what I'm about to say 100 times easier."

 _uhhh...what?_

"It-It is? A-Are you not upset?"

"No no no. That's what I was hoping for."

Okay. Now this was too confusing. He would expect Stoick to be disappointed. He always wanted him to find someone. His whole life he would pray to God that he would get himself a girl. Every time he was leaving from a ball he would get the lecture about how he should go out there and flirt and find a Queen of his own.

And now he was happy that he... didn't?

"I don't understand"

"You would if you had come to the meeting." He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "It would have taken me out of this position and now I am supposed to break the news to you."

 _okay the situation just keeps getting more confusing._

"What news?"

"Well...the others and I had a long discussion and...we decided that it would be wiser if we think about this wedding deal more seriously than we did."

Hiccup's eyes suddenly shined bright. Was this...did they...Was he calling off the wedding? Could his life possibly become any better? Was he finally free from his father's stupid rule?

Was he...

 **" _You're_** _ **getting married to princess Heather**_.

Not even 10 seconds after that, Hiccup couldn't hold himself.

His laughter was so loud that it echoed through the castle halls making its way out.

However, King Stoick didn't seem amused at all. He just stood there with a serious face watching his son, on his knees now, laughing his guts out.

After a few minutes ,that felt more like a century, Hiccup wiped the tears of his eyes and turned to face his Dad.

"I'll have to admit. I haven't laughed this hard since that twin's prank on Gobber when we were 8."

"This is serious Hiccup."

"What's serious? Come on Dad. You really expect me to believe that? Heather and I? That was one of your best jokes."

 _Well...more like his ONLY jokes_ _. He never really made any jokes in his life... like ever._

"This isn't a joke Hiccup."

This was starting to get more serious, making Hiccup nervous.

Wait , what?

Him and Heather? Marriage?

We're still talking about the same Heather right? Heather Berserk? Dagur's sister? HIS sister? The girl he's been friends with since childhood?

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed that King Stoick was holding a piece of paper. He gave it to Hiccup, who hesitantly took it on his hands and read it curiosity. It was a contract. A royal contract. Even though he never cared much for the noble rules, he knew that it was one of those extremely formal agreements, that had the King's shield on and couldn't easily be broken.

Suddenly his skin got pale. His breath became more heavy. His anxiety started to hit red.

He gulped slowly and his eyes moved to the King and quickly back to the contract, as he started to read:

 _"I, King Stoick the Vast of Berk, declare that my son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, Prince of Berk, is to be wedded with Princess Heather of house Berserk by the end of this fall. All t h e m d. d e. dd. ...dnk kl k. g. jk. s... ... ..."_

As he was reading...the letters started to fade away until it became unreadable. It was impossible for him to keep reading any further. It was almost as if he had forgotten how to read. As if the rest of it meant nothing to him. His eyes went back to the beginning and he kept re-reading it again and again and again, hopelessly trying to find some mistake. Something he didn't read correctly. His eyes burning the lines, praying that they would change. That the letters would magically switch position and spell something else.

He didn't have the words. This was the worst possible thing that could happen and he never even thought about it as a possibility.

"Wh-what...what did you do?" he finally managed to form a sentence.

"I did what had to be done." King Stoick answered blankly.

 _what HAD to be done?_

"W-why?" mixed emotions were fighting inside him. Anger. Rage. fear. Disbelief. Denial. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He couldn't accept it.

"Because as the King, I need to do whatever is best for my Kingdom"

"And how is THIS the best for your kingdom?" there was anger in his tone.

King Stoick took a deep breath as he noticed how he emphasized the word " _your" , _pointing out once more that he wanted nothing to do with it.

"It was mostly an idea suggested by King Mikel and the Grimmborn brothers. After long discussion we agreed that uniting our army with Oswald's would provide us with the best possible chance of defeating Drago Bludvist."

Hiccup was staring at the floor next to him. He wasn't speaking so the King continued.

"All houses have disadvantages. The Grimmborns have no King or Queen, neither do the Hoffersons. That makes them the weakest. Then King Mikel is too young and still has no experience on battles and fights. The strongest armies are the Haddock's and the Berserkers are known for their war spirit and winning history. As the most powerful houses, we decided-"

"YOU decided?" Hiccup interrupted the King, something that was completely unacceptable according to the protocol.

"Hiccup-"

"You're telling me that YOU and your noble friends sat around a stupid table and just decided to find the best ways to destroy your kid's lives?"

"Watch your tongue young Prince." the King growled but Hiccup wasn't affected at all.

"Forget it." he threw the contract in the air and it landed on the floor, a few feet away from them. "I'm not doing it."

"Excuse me?" King Stoick almost laughed.

"You heard me! It's not happening! I'm not gonna marry her!"

"I don't think you understand what this is about..."

"Of course I do! I know EXACTLY what this is about. It's the exact same thing that you've been doing my entire life and I'm so sick of it. You might be the King. You might have power. You could have all the power to hold the universe in your hands for all I care! But you can't control my life. You don't get to decide who I marry."

"Actually...yes I do. In case you forgot, which is clearly the case, I am the KING. And I make the decisions around here. And you better show me some respect or else-"

"Or else WHAT? Huh? You will banish me? Or will you kick me out like you did with Mom?" he resisted the urge to let his tears fall.

Silence fell in the room again.

"Hiccup what are you talking about? What does she have to do with-"

"This is what you always do! This is Your way of solving all your problems! You think that because you're the King you can fix everything. You think you're some kind of a hero for the land."

"EVERYTHING I do, I do it for my kingdom. And that sometimes requires sacrifices. It doesn't mean that I am happy to make those decisions. It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt me. But it is what NEEDS to be done."

"She was having your son! She was the woman who loved you and carried your child! And you abandoned her to form some sort of stupid alliance!"

"That _stupid alliance_ saved the lives of millions of people. I stoped the war! I saved the Kingdom!"

"You lost her." Hiccup looked at him directly in the eyes. It was the first time that he had the courage to do that. "You lost her and you married a woman that you didn't even love, and now you want ME to do the same mistake that YOU did!"

"It was your mother's choice to leave us Hiccup!" now the King was starting to lose his temper. "I offered her a chance to be part of our lives. I signed a contract that I was accepting her to live in the palace, as my mistress. But she couldn't accept the shame, she said something about...you deserve a life she can't give you. And then she left."

"Knowing you...I would have left too."

Now the fear was in the King's eyes and not the son's. Hiccup was furious. Everything was a mess. A mess that he was desperately trying to pull himself out of. But he was failing.

"Hiccup, when you're King...you will understand. Sometimes we need to make hard choices for the good of our people. Our decisions are very important and they affect everyone around us. And we have to put our personal wants aside and do things we don't like."

"That's your way. Not mine."

"Hiccup-"

"Heather has always been like a sister to me. And she deserves to marry someone that really loves her. King or not, you cannot buy people. Contracts and deals can't fix your mistakes. Alliances can be formed, and if you truly cared for the kingdom you wouldn't need any marriage to unite against Drago."

He was done talking. He needed to get out of there before something valuable breaks.

"You cannot change what happened. No matter what you say, in less than two months, this wedding is happening. And the houses are all staying here until then, to witness it."

"Oh are they now? And who's genius idea was it?"

"King Mikel was the one who suggested it. Why you ask?"

"Doesn't it seem suspicious to you that this whole new idea was his? Don't you think it's too weird that he and the Grimmborn brothers seem to agree to everything?"

"What are you implying Hiccup?

"I'm saying that this is a mistake! And you're trusting the wrong people instead of listening to your own son for once in your life!!"

"King Mikel is a hurt man Hiccup. Don't judge him. His family died at a horrible-"

"Accident? Yeah another thing about him that seems VERY suspicious. I'm not buying his little story. I mean, what were the odds that he is the youngest of his 5 brothers and HE was the only one to survive? And now he has all these new strategics about what we should do and YOU are smart enough to listen to him!"

"You don't know what you're saying. Your hallucinating by all the horse riding you do mapping the forest, when the things that you really SHOULD be doing are right here!"

"I never asked for any of this! I never said I wanted to be King but did you ever bother to ask me? No. Because you're too busy saving your kingdom to even bother care about your own son for more than two seconds."

He started to walk away. He didn't want to be in this room anymore. He couldn't stand watching him. He couldn't stand hearing him and he definitely didn't want to talk to him.

"My decision is clear! And the sooner you accept it, the easier it will be for all of us! You are going to be the King of Berk some day weather you like it or not! And you will marry Princess Heather no matter what!" the King shouted but Hiccup was already gone, slamming the doors behind him.

 **Well...I hope you don't kill me :D**

 **(As always, thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave your reviews if you want them answered by the next chapter.) ***


	13. chapter 12

**I posted an edit for this chapter on Instagram :)**

 **HTTYDlover99 (chapter 8): I mean he HAS to! right?**

 **lara5170: well thank you for sharing your thoughts. Hiccup doesn't want to be King I believe that is clear. Now I don't think that makes him stupid or smart. Yes he could be a great ruler. That doesn't mean he wants to. And we are only at the beginning of this story be patient. Not all people accept their destiny from day one.**

 **CanjunBear73** **I love that idea with Hiccup having toothless trample the nobles! you are a genius my friend ;D And yes...he should know better than to lose his father's meetings. Especially when they are THAT important and involve the other nobles.**

 **hiccstrid105 : well yeah :D too late because our boy is in loooove (thw reference)**

 **Angelstar1st : Thank you so much!!! You make me really happy :)**

 **Guest 1 (chapter 9) : Accurate representation of Hiccup's inner thoughts (applause).**

 **Guest 2 (chapter 9): First of all, they didn't get to choose who will participate on this. King Stoick invited ALL the houses. Secondly, it wasn't a sectet meeting at all. It was one of the most important meetings of the royal council. Thirdly, the way you say "at those times" like you know when this story is taking place is confusing me. There is no specific timeline in this story because it is FANmade. It is MY story that I got out of my brain. Obviously Berk isn't a real place either. And none of these characters ever existed in real life. Its FANFICTION. Its IMAGINATION. Its something I came up with in my head. It's not supposed to follow any rules that apply to our reality. Its a different world that I created so...MY RULES. Thank you for expressing your hate though. If you really find my story THAT ridiculous and stupid for your tastes I would advise you simply stop reading it and find something else that you like. In your case I would suggest a book that teaches manners and kindness. XD**

 **HTTYDlover99 (chapter 11): interesting theory you have there...;P**

 **hiccstrid105 (chapter 11): ooohhh trust me...this story is nothing like obvious and predictable (wink) just be patient my friend.**

 **Guest 3 (chapter** **11): I'll do my best not to disappoint you my friend ***

 **tom80: Yup... he will always be Stoick.**

 **Guest** **4 (chapter 11)** : **thanj you so much! The Grimborn brothers do seem suspicious don't they? (wink wink)**

 **Again I want to thak all of you for leaving your reviews. You really help me to improve myself, please keep sharing your thoughts.**

The forest.

Endless amount of trees around the land of Berk. People could get lost inside these woods. People could lose their orientation so easily. There are no paths, no roads, and no humans. Only trees, animals and the waterfalls.

Well...and the hunters.

Eret specifically.

The finest hunter of Berk. Stoick the Vast collected him from his journeys around the Kingdom and kept him ever since as his personal guard and hunter. His job was to provide food to the palace. And food around here means "animal meat".

He was hidden behind the bushes. His bow full streched and directed towards the deer. What a lucky day. He was trying to catch this deer for months. He and his hunters were hunting it down but somehow it would always manage to escape. Well... _somehow_ meaning, Prince _Hiccup._ That guy. He would always ruin their hunting either by scaring away the animals or by sabotaging their weapons. This guy could make him lose his job. But this time...no. This time he was alone. He didn't tell anybody that he was going hunting. Right now no one and nothing could ruin his moment.

He positioned himself pushing his legs steady to the ground. He took a deep breath. Holding tight on his bow.

He got this. He can't fail the King. He was about to release the arrow in 3...2...

"That's a nice bow you have there."

Wow what?! His arrow was clumsy released and hit the bushes the deer was eating from, scaring it away.

"Uhhhh Gods why!!! What is wrong with-" he turned to find Princess Camikazi looking at him with a side smile.

"My Princess I-" he gulped "with all of my respect, you shouldn't have done that."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Because it was stupid"

 _Did he just...to a Princess???_

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Oh you heared me! You scared away the deer! Do you have any idea how long we've been trying to catch him? Now how am I supposed to go back to the King? I have nothing to offer and no hunt to give to the kitchen staff. If I don't return with a good hunt and fast-"

"The King will make them cook you insted. I get it!" she rolled her eyes unamused.

"Thats right! And he will probably serve me to the next royal ball as a dessert!"

The Princess laughed.

"Oh I wouldn't mind getting a taste of you" she giggled and playfully winked at him. "you look delicious."

This is how she was. Camikazi. Playful like a baby. Childish but not stupid. Tempting, Intimidating and smart. The woman who could handle anyone and anything. And she knew her ways, specifically around man.

 _But not this one._

"Oh so is that why you did this? You can't wait to have a taste of this?" he gestured to himself. "Well I'm not surprised. Every woman in the land wishes to be mine."

Two could play this game.

"I- You had it coming! After that accident at the ball last week you deserve to have your hunting ruined." she laughed.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! You were the one who spilled my drink! I-" he was cut off because she leaned in.

Her lips were now inches away from his neck. He froze. She was close enough so that he could feel her breath. Her hand reached and stole one of his arrows and she placed it on her hair like some sort of accessory. This woman was crazy.

"I haven't spilled anything yet" she whispered into his ear and returned at her previous position.

 _oooohhhh okay princess flirty. Game on._

"Besides, you were doing it wrong" she continued.

"Uh...what???"

"You wouldn't have hit that poor creature even if I hadn't scared it away." she crossed her arms and smiled at him.

 _How dare she offend him like this? The finest hunter alive? What did she know about hunting anyway, she was just a Princess._

"And how do you know?" he asked.

"Your hands were too low and your aim was out of target."

"What do you even know about hunting?"

"It's not about hunting! It's archery! Your posture was horrible. I really can't believe you're supposed to be Berk's finest hunter! And you'll be going to the war right? As a soldier?"

"Yes I will! And I don't need advice about the war from you Princess."

"Oh and what do you need advice for, Eret Son of Eret?" there she was. Playing around again. "What can I do for you?"

She found this so amusing. But somehow he didn't mind it at all. On the contrary, he was quite impressed by her. She was throwing her bait in the water but he wasn't going to bite. He could win this, using ger own tricks.

"Alright princess genius." he smiled. "How would you have it done then?"

"I...Just...here" she suddenly grabed him catching him off guard.

She held on to him and helped him fix his posture. Then she positioned his arms so that he's holding his bow the right way.

"Your hands should always be facing each other. Like this." her fingers tightened around his strong muscles, causing him to flinch.

"Keep your back straight and use both of your eyes to aim the..." she stopped when she noticed that he was goofy smiling at her.

"What are you starting at?"

"Nothing it's just...I didn't know you were so much into archery."

"You mean you didn't know I'm better than you." she laughed.

"In your dreams Princess. Why don't we settle this right here right now?"

He was challenging her. And she loved it.

She raised her eyebrow and searched for a target and spotted a pine cone a few trees away from them.

"Do you see that Pine over there?"

Pffff. Way too easy!

He stretched his arrow ready to shot but she stopped him.

"Ummm" she pushed his bow with her hand a little bit higher. "I meant THAT one."

He realised she was pointing at a pine cone WAY further away that the one he thought. It was higher than he estimated.

"Princess, are you sure this is-"

"Too far for you?" she gave him a sly smile.

Rolling his eyes he stretched his bow string one more time. He took a deep breath aiming for the target and released it.

The arrow barely scratched the pine, hitting the tree behind it instead.

"Not bad at all" she laughed and applauded him.

"Okay genius. Let's see you do it." he gave her his bow.

"Oh wouldn't you like to see me do it?" she teased him and laughed.

 _What does this woman have inside her brain? Is she trying to drive him completely insane?_

"But fear not Eret Son of Eret. You just need a little practice." she took the arrow that was on her hair and streched the bow string with it. "And who knows? You might be standing a chance after all."

She released the arrow and it passed straight through the center of the pine, causing it to fall on the ground.

Eret blinked. He stood there completely stunned by her archery skills, staring at the pine on the ground. It was then that he realized how close their faces were. And she didn't seem to mind at all. She wanted this. She enjoyed this. She liked to play.

But he could play too.

"So..." he distanced himself from her and sat down at a rock behind him. "Are you always so flirty around men?" he took out a rock and started sharpening his arrows.

"You must be very confident to think that I'm flirting with you." she laughed.

"Am I wrong though?"

"I didn't say that, did I?"

 _Hmmm._ He raised an eyebrow at her.

She wasn't looking at him but she could tell he was smiling.

"Is this your best way to make the ladies fall?... Disappointing." she teased again.

"You must be very confident to think that I'm trying to make you fall."

Bam. Her own line. She had to admit that this guy knew his game.

"Aren't you?" she asked.

"I didn't say that. But trust me if I wanted to make you fall I would." he stood up and walked closer to her.

Camikazi laughed at that.

"Oh really? You think I'm that easy to-'

Before she could finish, he tackled her legs causing her to lose balance. At the last moment before her back hit the ground he caught her by her waist.

"Well would you look at that. I think you almost fell."

"Oh ha-ha. Very funny. Are you sure you're a Hunter and not a comedian?"

They both laughed at that.

And it took them a few moments to realize the positions they were in. He was holding her by her waist with one hand. ONE HAND. Damn...that man had muscles. Her arms surrendered to the gravity, gracefully hanging behind her. And their eyes were connected. Their breaths and heartbeats were synchronized. He had a slightly evil look on his eyes. Sly and intimidating. She was confident and playful as always but unsure. She was enjoying this. But still she was unsure of what his next move might be. She couldn't predict him. He could just release his embrace and let her fall at any moment. Or he could just stand there waiting for her to react to what was happening first. Now he had limited her power. She was defenceless on his arms. He was the hunter and she had become the pray.

"Last time I checked I was still Berk's finest hunter" he answered her laughing.

"And lately you have no luck as I recall." she reminded him.

Their faces were now too close.

"To be honest..." he brushed his fingers on the back of her neck. "I think Prince Hiccup let me catch something today."

She moved her eyes from his lips to his eyes.

"Or..." she leaned closer and whispered "...the pray is the one that caught you this time."

With one move, she removed the space between them.

And he kissed back.

Her arms were no longer hanging. They were wrapped around his neck.

And his other hand was messing her blonde hair as it was pulling her closer.

The deer was watching them from afar, clueless of what was happening.

 **Here's a little Eret x Camikazi chapter. UwU I love the chemistry between those two.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	14. chapter 13

**hiccstrid105: thank you so much! I'm really happy that you like it! Camikazi is not Rapunzel. I used Rapunzel's face as a base to create the edit but It's not exactly her. Camikazi's eyes are yellow-gold-orange-ISH and her nose and lips are also different.**

 **CanjunBear73** : **I love your theory about Mikel. Very interesting and makes the character way more mysterious.**

 **Guest** **well...there you go!**

 **joshben4c: I want to hug you so tight !!! thank you so much for your kind words but my story is 100% NOT better than httyd. Also why does Cami remind you of Valka? hmmmm I don't really see it.**

 **HTTYDFanGirl22** **: *screams and hugs you* thank you thank you thank you so so much!!! I don't deserve all this love.**

 **Guest2** **: I'll be honest with you. I'm really glad that I get to read your reviews every time. I respect your opinion and I appreciate that you take the time to read my chapters. Now from this point I don't really take into consideration "real life rules". Meaning that this world has it's own rules do I don't really see why I should follow the real life ones if they don't apply to my story. If it confuses the readers they can simply stop reading it. Again thank you and I would be glad if you keep writing your thoughts :)**

 **On with the story**

The night was dark.

Hiccup was standing at the balcony waiting for Astrid and staring at the view.

Silence fell in the kingdom of Berk. Peace and quiet. The moon was full and bright with thousands stars dancing around it. Everything seemed normal and in harmony.

But Hiccup had no harmony inside him. He couldn't swallow what his father told him. This is the worst case scenario that could have ever happened. The one thing that he feared and didn't want to happen. But it was happening. And it was real. More than just an imagination to his head, it was reality. And the worst part was that Hiccup couldn't do anything about it. He was powerless. In this life, the King had the last say and when he made a decision nobody could change his mind. Not only because he is the King but also because he is just too stubborn and wilful and mulish and...

"I hope I didn't make you wait for too long."

Hiccup's head snapped 90 at the sound of her voice. He turned around to see Astrid standing at the balcony doors. She was wearing a light blue gown and he could swear that it was shining in the moonlight, like she was a fairy queen. Her golden hair were braided on an elegant side braid that fell on her left shoulder.

"You came." was all that came out of his mouth.

"Yes" she smiled. "I believe that is what you're supposed to do on a date. Show up."

 _A date._

She just called it _a date._ Either that or Hiccup was imagining things again.

"However I have to admit I had a little trouble trying to find this place." she laughed and walked towards him. "this balcony is well hidden and not as easy to find as I thought."

"Yeah I- I'm sorry I should probably have given you more specific directions." he rubbed the back of his head nervously and she laughed.

"Yeah... probably" she liked to tease him like that. She loved how dorky he could get when he was nervous.

She took a few steps closer to the railings and took a moment to absorb the view. Hiccup was staring at her like an idiot with a half smile. He couldn't believe this was happening. She was there. She agreed to meet him and she showed up looking stunning as ever. And the tension between them grew stronger. And their bodies felt like two magnets that desperately needed to connect. And the way she was smiling at him. The way he was looking at her eyes that were now reflecting the moon, sending shivers down wis whole body. It was the best and the worst moment of his life at the same time. He wanted to scream. Maybe he should just jump off the balcony and put an end to this torturous nightmare. A nightmare that he never wanted to end. Because it felt more like a dream that was coming true. A fantasy that was fulfilled.

"Your kingdom is beautiful." she broke the silence.

"It's not my kingdom." he looked away.

"I'm sorry I...didn't mean to-"

"Please don't apologize Princess. Don't apologize for my stupid miserable life like it is your fault. You have nothing to do with it."

Her eyes were now curiously scanning his face as if they were looking for more information on what he just said. As if she wanted to know more about the weird prince that didn't want the life he had. To explore and discover his secrets, not because she was curious, but because she...cared.

It was the first time in many years that Hiccup felt that someone cared about him. Someone cared for what he wanted. Someone wanted to know why he was unhappy and why he was the way he was. For the first time, someone wasn't judging him for who he was. She was trying to get to the depths of him and find out the cause of all this. Of why he felt that way. And that feeling was new. It was weird and unknown to him. But it felt so right. It felt right. Like he was where he belonged. Where he was supposed to be.

"On the contrary you... You are the reason it gets better." he confessed and she tried not to show how happy that made her.

"I am sure that's not true your Highness. I mean, what power do I have to make a Prince like you-"

"You have it. I don't know how but you have it. Ever since I met you... Astrid you have given me a reason to hope to... something. A reason to wake up in the morning and feel excited to see you again. A purpose to make you smile and laugh-"

He was cut off by Astrid's laughter. She couldn't hold it back anymore. Her cheeks were flushing red at what she was hearing and she was nervously trying to look away so that he wouldn't notice. But it was too late.

"...that right there." he laughed too watching her blushing like that. "That has given a point to my life."

"I didn't know you were so cheesy your Highness. Wow...are those the lines that you say to all the ladies?" she continued to laugh causing him to do the same.

"Every word is true M'Lady. And believe it or not, I don't exactly have all the ladies around my fingertips."

"Oh that's nonsense. Every woman in the kingdom is unable to resist your charm." she winked at him.

"Oh so EVERY woman does huh? Does that include yourself M'Lady?" now he was the one teasing her. Turning her own weapons against her.

"I- well I..." she lost her words. She panicked. She didn't know what to say and she had to give him an answer fast before her red cheeks explode.

But Astrid wasn't really good with words. She never was. Action was always her way. And her reflexing instincts were telling her to react quick, in the only way she knew how to react when she panicked.

 _She punched him._

"OW!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Hiccup I-"

"Hey..." he cut her of.

"W-what?"

"You called me Hiccup" she never saw him smile like that before. He was piercing her eyes with his glance. The sparkles flying around them. This constant feeling of attraction. He was happy. He was really happy. She was causing this. She was making him happy.

"I...yes I mean...we had a deal remember?"

She nervously stroke her bangs behind her ear and looked away.

Without taking his eyes off of her he steped closer. And she did too.

"I really am sorry."

"Don't be." he gently placed his thumb on her cheek. "I probably deserved it" he laughed and she blushed.

Again. She was blushing again. The strong individual spirited warrior that he knew was blushing. He was bringing out a different Astrid and she was bringing out a different Hiccup. The real ones. Their true inner selves. She was making him happy and he was breaking down her walls, revealing her soft side.

"You still didn't learn that you shouldn't mess with me" she laughed.

"Maybe...but messing with you is a mistake I'm not regreting."

"Oh? Then maybe I should make sure you will regret it."

"Oh please have mercy on me M'Lady." he dramatically connected his palms in front of her, acting like he was begging her. "How could I ever make it up to you?"

 _Now they were close. Too close._

"Do you always have this dramatic flair?" she laughed.

"Probably" he laughed too.

 _So close. Awfully close. Dangerously close._

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Umm...back in the forest, when we were...well you know..."

"When you almost killed me? Yeah...hard to forget that." he laughed.

"Yeah...sorry about that. Again." she was nervous.

"Go on."

"Well I just...it felt like...I don't know...were you about to..."

And that was his confirmation. She had felt that? The tension. The fireworks. The world spinning around. The magnetic energy around them. Everything. She was feeling the same way.

"Oh you...you felt that I...I thought I could get away with it I'm-"

"Why didn't you?"

She wanted him to do it. She WANTED him to kiss her.

"I...well I...it wasn't perfect."

She gently held his hand and looked at the moon, and the stars, and back to him.

"This seems pretty perfect to me. What do you think?"

Now he was sure. Now he knew. And nothing could prevent him from doing what he did next.

Instead of giving her an answer with words, he leaned in and connected his lips with her's.

Time stoped.

His body was trembling. His heart beating uncontrollably. A strong raging fire emotion burning his chest. The taste of her lips. Her soft touch. The feeling of her and him being there together as one. One soul. One body. Two hearts beating together on the same rythm. There was no one else in the world. There was nothing else around. Only them and the moon.

She was surprised at first. She didn't expect him to kiss her like that. But she recovered quickly and eventually closed her eyes too, letting herself give in to the kiss.

It was gentle. And soft. And slow. Very slow.

His lips so gentle against her's. Her breath was soft and her scent sweet. They both had their eyes closed but they could both see the sparks flying. It was a cool night bou the were both feeling the universe burning around them.

All this energy. The magnetic fields. The explosions. The fireworks.

It all happened so fast. The kiss didn't last longer than 6 seconds but it felt like centuries. It felt like a lifetime.

After Hiccup slowly pulled back, they were both breathless. Both speachless. They still had their eyes closed after the kiss ended. When they opened them to look at each other Astrid got too excited and couldn't hold back her smile. And he couldn't help but smile at her too. They didn't need to talk. They were speaking through eye contact and they knew they had exactly the same thoughts. They could read each other's eyes.

The excitement.

The joy.

The realisation that they just shared their first kiss.

Astrid leaned in to kiss him again.

But then , realisation hit him. He couldn't lie to her. He couldn't hide this from her.

"Astrid I'm engaged."

The world was lost. The fireworks stoped. The sparks faded. The moment ruined.

How stupid could Hiccup be? He kissed her. Even though he was engaged, he kissed her. He was supposed to marry someone else. And he still kissed her. And now she was staring at him with those ocean blue eyes, completely lost.

"W-what?"

"I am engaged to Heather."

"W-I don't understand...then why did you...how-"

"It's not what you think. I found out about this a few hours ago and I can promise you I wasn't thrilled either." he tried to explain.

"I- I don't understand...how? when?"

"Apparently the nobles found reasonable that uniting the Haddocks with the Berserkers gives us the best chance to win this war. And my father agreed to it."

"The Berserkers? Heather?"

"Yes I know! I know it's crazy it's bad...I really hate this..." he buried his fingers inside his hair pulling it back. "this is the last thing I wanted."

Astrid was silent for a while. She wasn't looking at him. She was trying to process the events. He was engaged. To Heather. He was going to marry her. And he still came on a moonlight date with her. What were his intentions? Was he playing with her? Was he trying to...

"I kissed you because..." he hesitated.

He leaned closer.

"I...I couldn't help myself."

"This is wrong Hiccup. I shouldn't be here. If someone sees us-"

"No one comes here. Ever. This is my secret hidding spot."

"Hiccup I- I can't do this I'm sorry. It feels wrong."

She turned to leave but he grabed her wrist.

"No it doesn't. It feels right and you know it. I know you can feel it too."

"Hiccup..."

He leaned in and rested his forehead on her's. His eyes were on her's. Her eyes on his lips.

"You know this is how it's supposed to be." He gently cupped her cheek. "You know this is right. You said it yourself. This is perfect."

She wanted to stop him. She wanted to pull back and tell him how wrong this was. They could get in some serious trouble if someone saw them.

But she didn't do any of that.

She only closed her eyes and let him to lean in and kiss her one more time.

And the fireworks and buterflies were back.

The kiss was slow and gentle at first. Just like the first one. But then they started to speed up like they were thirsty to taste eachother. Like they couldn't live or breathe without this kiss. As if the contract was giving them life.

None of them wanted to pull back. None of them wanted to stop. This was wrong and they both knew it. But they didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter. Nothing was more important than this feeling. This touch. The moment of connection between their bodies. The energy around them. Their hearts beating as one.

It was right. It was perfect.

"What are we going to do?" she breathed out after they pulled back.

"I don't know." he shaked his head without breaking contact with her forehead.

He saw a sad expression on Astrid's face. A face he never saw before and he hated it.

"But I will do everything I can to stop this wedding. We're gonna beat this. I promise you."

She let a big sigh that she was holding back, escape her mouth.

"Okay."

They stood there for a while. Watching the full moon. Enjoying the silence until Astrid broke it.

"Does Heather know?"

"I don't think so."

"How do you think she's gonna react?"

 **...**

"HE DECIDED WHAT NOW??"

The expensive vase from the outcast islands hit the wall and shattered into pieces.

"My daughter... please-"

"HE WANTS ME TO WHAT NOW????"

Another vase from another far island broke.

Dagur was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, watching his father's pointless attempt to talk with his sister.

"Heather please...calm down-"

"OH I AM VERY CALM!!!"

A small statue of King Stoick was now headless.

" I liked that statue..."

Dagur tried to hold back his laughter. He knew his sister. There was no point at trying to reason with her when she was mad. If his Dad wanted to keep his life he needed to stop.

"HOW DARE THEY! A BUNCH OF STUPID ROYAL PIGS!!! DECIDING FOR ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION???? "

The family portrait of the Haddock house was now cut in half.

"If only you gave it a chance-"

"A CHANCE???"

She broke another vase.

"SURE I'LL GIVE THEM A CHANCE!! THEY CAN START RUNNING FROM NOW. I'LL GIVE THEM 10 SECONDS HEADSTART!"

"Oh please...they wouldn't stand a chance even if you gave them 10 days headstart." Dagur laughed.

Heather was quiet for a moment. That gave Oswald the chance to come out from under the table that he was hiding to protect himself.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. I couldn't do anything to prevent this. I want you to know that I was the only one who voted no for this."

"How do you know? Aren't the votes anonymous?" Dagur asked.

"Yeah but when they were counted they were 8 against 1"

"SO KING STOICK VOTED FOR THIS TOO??? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HIS OWN SON!"

She kicked the chair next to her, sending it to the other side of the room.

"Exactly. Heather you need to understand that we can't go against the King's orders. This is beyond our power."

"UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Every plate, glass or candle that was on the table was now facing the floor.

"STUPID KING MIKEL AND THE GRIMDUMP BROTHERS!!! I WILL WEAR THEIR EYEBALLS AS A NACKLACE!!!"

She scremed the last part, loud enough for the whole castle to hear.

"Where are you going?" Dagur and Oswald watched her exit the door.

"TO THROW SOME AXES!!!"

"Not on...humans right darling?" Oswald shouted.

"NO PROMISES!!" She shut the door behind her leaving Dagur and Oswald alone with broken vases and stuff all around them.

"Hehe... she's joking...right?"

 **Uhm...I posted an edit for this chapter on Instagram in case you...want to...check it out... *runs***


	15. chapter 14

**CanjunBear73: hidden plotting I hear...hmmm...well that is a serious accusation. Oh I love Hiccup and Heather working together to prevent this wedding. But for now...the power duo partners you're getting are not them. (wink wink)**

 **Goladen: adults vs kids huh? That's veey interesting. Thank you so much for your review.**

 **cosmicblader12: thank** **you so much! (heart)**

 **celestesabater8: my Instagram is disney.dreamworks.maniac thank you for caring to search me there.**

 **HTTYDFanGirl22** **thank you so so so much. (lots of hearts)**

 **tom80: oh boy... yeah...by the end if this story there will definitely be more than...2 deaths... (oops... spoiler alert) *runs***

The south side of the castle walls.

Astrid was on patrol.

King Stoick knew very well that she was one of the best warriors of Berk. Duke Finn had spoken about her training and her skills were very impressing, considering she managed to beat some of his best soldiers. Including Hiccup, but Stoick didn't know that.

So he decided to make her one of the castle patrolling guards, and this was her shift.

She and her uncle were very proud for this promotion and Astrid was determined that nothing could make her screw it up. The King is showing her trust by giving her this position and she has to make sure she doesn't messes up.

But it's not always up to her.

"Pssss!" she heared someone whispering at her.

"Wha- Who's there?" she took out her sword. "Show yourself in the name of-"

"Shhhhhhh!! Calm down it's me." Hiccup slowly revealed himself behind the wall.

"Hicc- I...I mean Prince Hiccup...what are you doing here?" she nervously searched around to see if anyone was watching them.

"It's okay. The coast is clear. I made sure the other guards were far away before I showed up."

 _How long had he been hiding there?_

He then slowly approached her and tried to kiss her but she only let him touch her forehead.

"You shouldn't be here" she smiled.

"I don't care. I had to see you." he made another attempt to kiss her but she pushed him away.

"I'm serious Hiccup! If someone sees you here he could tell your Dad. Or worse...Heather!"

"Trust me this couldn't wait. You'll want to hear this."

Her face changed from happy to disappointed.

"Uh...I see. So you have some news you want to share and that's it. There's no other reason you wanted to see me." she crossed her arms and turned her back on him.

She loved to tease him. And he knew that she was messing around but he couldn't help but feel the need to explain himself. Even though he didn't have to.

"Astrid you're killing me! No of course I wanted to see you anyway. I always want to see you, I wanted to see you since you left the balcony last night-"

"Okay! okay I get it!" she laughed. "I'm just teasing you-"

"Because you love how adorable, cute and handsome I am when you tease me yeah I know." he tickled her belly and she flinched.

"I actually meant to say dorky" she laughed.

"Please don't even start-"

" _Hello everyone! I'm Hiccup and I like to goof around and never attend royal events!"_ she started to move her hands around imitating him.

"Wowowowow first of all, I don't sound like that and second what are you doing with your shoulders?"

" _I don't sound like that! I wanna ride my horse and explore the world!"_ she continued to move around mockingly.

"Okay can you just hold still??" he grabbed both of her hands and steadied them, forcing her to look at him. "This is serious!" he tried to keep a straight face but he couldn't help but laugh at her impersonation.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry. I'm all ears." she said laughing.

"Thank you though, that was a very fluttering impersonation."

"I know, I know I have talents."

"Anyway...So this morning, I was on my way to the royal kitchen."

"Wow, for a second I thought this was an interesting story."

"Let me finish!" he tickled her again.

"Okay!" she laughed. "I promise I won't interrupt you again."

"Right...As I was saying, I saw two servants comforting one of the cleaning stuff because she was crying."

Astrid looked at him with curiosity all over her face. But she let him continue without interrupting.

"I went closer and asked them what was the problem and she told me that her husband died a few days ago from food poisoning."

"That's horrible."

"I know but that's not the weird part. Her husband was the chef. What kind of a professional chef that works in the palace, where we have the best and most well produced food in the kingdom, gets food poisoning? I mean think about it. It is his job to know what foods are edible and what is not."

"Well...he is human. People make mistakes every day Hiccup. This one just...costed him his own life..."

"Not this one. He wasn't any chef Astrid, he was the _royal_ chef. He would always notice rotten food and he would always yell at the merchants if they sell him unhealthy stuff."

"Where are you going with this Hiccup?"

"When I asked the poor woman more details everything started to add up. The man's name was Vegard and besides being the chef he had a bad habit. Drinking."

"So he was an alcoholic? And how does that sound weird? Nobody is perfect. Half of the ball room was filled with alcoholic people a few days ago."

"Exactly! Vegard was there. And he drunk something that poisoned him _a few days ago_ at the ball. He drunk something that he didn't know what it was."

"So you're saying... someone poisoned his drink?"

"Yes and No."

"I'm sorry Hiccup but I don't understand. What does this poor man have to do with anything?"

"Astrid listen to me! The night at the ball King Mikel tried to make my father drink a wine that he brought from his kingdom. When I told him to drink it himself he refused. He only wanted HIM to be the one who tasted it."

"And..."

"We were arguing over it until some random stranger came out of nowhere and shoved the whole thing down his throat. I could tell that this guy was already too drunk by his hiccups. And I could tell he knew well of good wines, because he complained about it's horrible taste."

"So... you're saying that..."

"That man was the chef Astrid. That womans husband. The man who drunk the wine MY DAD was supposed to drink. And now... he's dead!"

"Oh my Gods Hiccup." Astrid covered her mouth with both of her hands. "Does this mean..."

"Someone tried to poison my father."

Silence fell between the two royals. Astrid was shocked by what she had just heard. Someone was plotting against the King. Somebody in this castle was their enemy.

"Hiccup that's...Does the King know?"

"He didn't believe me. He said something about overreacting and... trying to avoid the marriage..."

 ** _((Hiccup's Flashback))_**

 _"Why is this so hard to believe? I mean think about it everything makes sense!"_

 _"This is ridiculous Hiccup! King Mikel is a hurt man! He lost his entire family on that terrible accident-"_

 _"Which left him with the HORRIBLE fate of becoming the King!!! Boo-hooo poor him! Doesn't this seem suspicious to you? I mean what were the chances that only HE survives! The younger son that had the biggest motive of doing this?"_

 _"Be careful with your words young Prince! Accusing King Mikel for both treason, murder and attempt to poinon me? Come on Hiccup! What reason would he have?"_

 _"And don't you find it EVEN more suspicious that he was the one who suggested this arranged marriage thing?? King Mikel and his genius ideas! Let's unite the Haddocks with the Berserkers!"_

 _"OOOooohhhh...so THAT'S what this is about. Of course I should have known. You better stop making up stupid stories about others Hiccup, this wedding is happening."_

 _"Open your eyes! If I'm the one who gets married, I am next in line for the throne and I become number ONE SUSPECT if something happens to you!"_

 _"Oh boy..."_

 _"He wants to make me look guilty for your death! He has this whole thing planned and you are too stubborn to see what's in front of you!"_

 _"Okay that's enough Hiccup! You're paranoid!"_

 _"You're blind!"_

 _"You don't have to hate King Mikel just because he's the reason you have to marry Heather."_

 _"This is not what this is about at all! You're missing the whole point! The man is crazy! He killed his family to get the throne and now he wants everyone to believe I want to do the same!"_

 _"Hiccup I've had enough of this nonsense." King Stoick started to walk away._

 _"Oh For ONCE in your LIFE would you PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME???"_

 _His screams were pointless as the King was already gone._

 ** _((End of Flashback))_**

"Wow..." Astrid didn't know what to say to this.

This was beyond their powers. They couldn't just accuse a King without evidence. It was their word against his.

"I know. And the worst thing is that no one will believe me if my own father doesn't. Everyone will think I'm crazy without evidence."

Astrid put a hand on his shoulder. She knew that he was strong. She knew what he was capable of and she was there to help him. She would always be there for him.

Swallowing a deep breath, she turned to look at him.

"So? What are you gonna do about it?"

He looked at her and smiled. He knew that they were thinking the same thing. He knew that she was with him. And that she would help him figure this out.

"Probably something stupid."

"Good, but you've already done that."

"Then something crazy."

"That's more like it." she said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "And I'm with you. You're not doing this alone."

Hiccup gave her a warm smile.

"I know. Thank you, for everything."

"No problem." she returned his smile. "Now go before someone sees us."

"Meet me at the balcony tomorrow?"

"Sure thing! Now get out of here!"

"You're amazing!" he shouted before disappearing.

 **I posted an edit on Instagram for this chapter. My Instagram is _@disney.dreamworks.maniac_ I've said it again but for some reason it keeps disappearing.**


	16. chapter 15

**hiccstrid105: Thank you so much! :)**

 **CanjunBear73 : fjhfjxjdikhkyfdv I can't..."wedged in his own ass"...omg yes King Stoick needs to reconsider. And yes, detective Hiccup is about to join us. Thank you for your review again! You're amazing.**

 **HTTYDlover99** **Thank you so much!! You make me so happy!**

 **cosmicblarer12: thank you! ***

 **Antox: Thank you very much. And yes the ****power couple is about to unite forces** **and get to the bottom of this.**

 **HTTYDFanGirl22** **thank you thank you so much! And yes...more than 2 people, we already have one.**

 **Guest** **1: lol. Well in this story, he does. And Astrid is already a member of the King's guard. And **_**again** _**have you been reading any of this because I thought I made clear that Astrid is not your ordinary princess.**

 **Guest 2** **: Thank you!!**

The Haddock palace was huge.

Probably the biggest palace in the kingdom of Berk.

Countless halls. Thousands of rooms. Others big, others small. With the Haddock symbol painted on the walls, written in the books, on the doors, stitched on the carpets and the curtains.

Everything looked so royal. So ritch. So expensive. But in reality they were nothing more than just furniture. Pieces of wood. Fabric and leather.

 _Material._

Nothing more. Nothing of _true_ value.

Those items, those ritches, are worth nothing if you don't have good company, good _friends_ to share them with.

"I'M SOOOO BORED!" Tuffnut exhaled and fell on the couch right next to where his sister was sitting.

"Yeah...tell me about it!" she let her head fall behind her in boredom. They both had their arms open wide, letting their bodies on the mercy of gravity, covering the entire cough by themselves.

"Oh come on guys, cut the nagging." Camikazi looked at them annoyed.

"Nagging? NAGGING? We have _literally_ been sitting here for the past three days just staring at the walls!"

"Yeah...it probably wasn't the best idea." Ruffnut scratched her chin.

"Wait. You want to tell us that _all_ you did for the past three days was sit here and do nothing???" Dagur closed the book that he was pretending to read.

"Uuuhh... excuse me! Were you not paying attention? I just said we were _staring_ at the walls?!"

"Pfff... poor Dagur. He doesn't know what _doing nothing_ means." the twins laughed.

Dagur only moved his head left and right. He knew there wasn't really a point in talking to them. The Thorston twins never made any sense. You would be wasting your time to even try.

"Well sister, you can't actually _do_ nothing. I mean even when you do nothing you're doing _something."_

"Wise words bro. But even if you were really doing _nothing_ when you do _something_ , then that means that this something is nothing so basically you're not really doing anything."

"Oh my god will you two SHUT UP!? My head is starting to feel dizzy!" Snotlout shouted holding his head with both of his hands.

"Ts ts ts...poor Snotlout." Ruffnut elbowed her brother's side.

"Yeah. Too smallminded to understand the Thorston ratiocination. I almost feel bad for him. It's sad."

"You know what's sad? The fact that you two have been sitting there all day having your stupid, meaningless conversations instead of actually doing something useful." Snotlout growled at them.

"Oh yeah? And what did you do genius?" Ruffnut crossed her arms giving him an intense glare.

"Well I'm glad you asked because I've been practicing with my sword at the training academy aaaand I saw something very interesting the other day."

"Oh really? And what might that be?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Pff! I knew you were lying."

"I'm not lying! I'm just not the type of guy who likes to gossip about Hiccup's new girlfriend!" the moment the words were out of him he covered his mouth almost like a facepalm.

Everyone around him snaped.

"What did you just say?" Heather stepped closer to him.

"Nothing! I said nothing!"

"You can't say nothing! You did say something! Even when you're saying nothing you're saying something!"

"See??? Heather gets it!" Tuffnut applauded in enthusiasm.

"Oh fine! I may or may _not_ have seen Hiccup and Astrid swordfighting at the academy a few days ago."

"Swordfighting? That doesn't necessarily mean there's something between them." Dagur pointed out.

"Yeah but...after a while she was laying on the ground and he was on top of her."

Everyone sat there completely still, with their mouths touching the floor. Hiccup. The boy who has been their best friend since they were little kids. The guy who wouldn't listen to them after years and years of trying to get him to talk to a lady. Now he found one? By himself? And that one was Astrid Hofferson? Duke Finn's niece? The Princess that he was dancing with?

"Wow...did they kiss?" Ruffnut asked.

"I didn't stick around to find out! What do you think I would hide and spy on my cousin?"

"Yes that's exactly what you would do actually." Camikazi stated.

"Okay fine...Maybe I did, but I did not see them kiss."

Silence fell in the living room again. They were all exchanging confused looks untill Tuffnut's whisper was all they could hear.

"Why are we all looking at each other?"

"No idea but it seems serious." Ruffnut didn't even bother to whisper.

The other four ignored them.

"Wow...who could have thought that little Hiccup would finally get himself a lady?" Dagur said in approval.

"I don't know...this doesn't sound like him" Camikazi got up from the chair she was sitting at and walked to the fireplace. "I mean... It's not like him to be like this. Let alone now that he is an engaged man."

"What if he doesn't know?"

"Of course he knows. He is the King's son."

"Well... I'm not complaining about it maybe someone will discover them and this stupid marriage will be cancelled after all." There was a slight hint of hope in Heather's voice. Maybe this was her chance. Maybe she wouldn't have to marry him.

"Well I'm not complaining either. Good for him. I mean... I'm so over Astrid. I'm not really into that...hot...princess-ish kind of women." Snotlout crossed his arms.

"I thought _'hot Princess'_ is your nickname for Minden."

"Shut up Camikazi...I said I don't like her. He can keep her all he wants."

"Thanks Snotlout that's very generous. I appreciate it." Hiccup walked into the room.

After he and Astrid met at the balcony they decided that it would be better to share what they were doing with the rest of the gang.

Everyone stoped what they were doing and lowered their heads to greet the Prince.

"oh HA- HA very funny...I swear, I will cut all off your heads."

He watched them as they laughed about the inside joke they just performed. They knew Hiccup too well. He hated those formal greetings. They didn't usually bow in front of each other unless there was someone else in the room. But now there was no one. It was just the gang.

"Do you mind telling me why you were talking about Astrid?"

"Tuffnut's fault!"

"No it wasn't! You're so stupid!"

"Well maybe! But at least I'm not dump! Which is worse than stupid!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is! Everyone knows that!"

"Okay enough!" Camikazi shouted. "It doesn't even matter who started it!"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut crossed their arms and moved away from each other as Camikazi continued.

"But what really matters is..." she walked all the way from the other side of the living room to face Hiccup. "...is it true?"

"What? What is?" he avoided her gaze.

"Oh don't play dump on us Hiccup!"

"Yeah! That's Tuffnut's role to play."

Ruffnut laughed and left her brother confused.

"Yeah! Wait what?"

"You and the Hofferson Princess! Is it true?" Dagur asked.

"And don't lie because I can tell when you're lying." Camikazi looked at him in the eye.

"Uhmm...well...I...we...I mean...h-how did you..."

"I KNEW IT! Oh my god!" Camikazi almost screamed.

"Okay! We don't want the entire castle to know too!" Hiccup held her by her shoulders to stop her from jumping around.

"Come on! Spit it out! We want the details!" Dagur sat on the couch across the twins.

"Uuuhhhh..."

"Omg when? how? Did you kiss???" Camikazi couldn't contain her excitement.

But everyone kept silent after her question. And now they were all looking at Hiccup, dying to know the answer.

Hiccup just stood there looking at them until he finally gave in.

"Okay yes...we kissed. Happy?"

There was really no point at hiding it fron them. They were his closest friends and they would eventually find out anyway.

Cheering voices of "yes!", "nice!", and "wooo!" were echoing inside the room as Hiccup was rolling his eyes. He knew his friends were crazy. He knew they could be embarrassing sometimes.

"Yeah Prince of Berk! You knocked the lady down! You swiped her off her feet! You-"

"Oh! Also I forgot to mention that she's here too." Hiccup said as Astrid wallked in the room from behind him and raised her eyebrow on Dagur, who's face was now red.

"Actually...it was me who knocked him down... Literally." Astrid laughed.

"Heh...yeah that's true." Hiccup rubbed the back of his head.

Heather didn't speak. She has been awfully quiet the whole time. Hiccup couldn't help but wonder how she felt about all this. She was his little sister. And they both knew that this marriage was a mistake. She didn't want to marry him and he didn't want to marry her. The idea of them as a couple alone felt gross.

"Heather?" Hiccup approached her hesitantly.

"Hey future husband" she said and they both laughed.

But after a few seconds, when they thought about it, him her and Dagur said the exact same thing at the same time.

" _EWW!"_

Hiccup and Heather looked at Dagur and they all laughed.

"What? She is my sister! It's like watching my siblings get married!" he exclaimed.

It was true. The tree of them always had this relationship, as if they were actually related to Hiccup.

"So...how are you feeling about...you know...all this?" Hiccup asked her.

"About what? You cheating on me before our wedding? I'm going to murder both of you in your sleep traitors!" Heather joked and they all laughed.

"She's kidding right?" Astrid asked.

"Of course!" Camikazi layed an arm on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Not really... she's done it before with her ex"

"Tuffnut!!"

"What? I'm not saying she'll do it again!"

"Ooohhh I remember that poor guy." Ruffnut laughed. "Are you mad at me baby? No of course not! And then...BAM!!!"

"Bam?? what bam??" Astrid had a scared expression on her face.

"Let's just say...he won't be able to have any kids in the future."

"WHAT!?"

"I'm joking! Of course he can...if he adopts."

Astrid gulped. The atmosphere was getting weird. She didn't know how to feel. She was around Hiccup's childhood friends, who also happened to be the Princes and Princess of the other houses. She knew she was _the new_ one here. And she knew she was going through a test. She felt like they were all checking her up. Scanning her from her ears to her toes, making sure that she is right for their friend. She didn't mind. She had to earn their acceptance. She knew they were all Hiccup's choices just like she was. And he chose them way before he chose her.

Camikazi was okay. She seemed like a nice person, supporting her relationship with Hiccup and everything. Astrid had heared rumours about how all men in the kingdom wanted her and now that she was looking at her herself, she couldn't blame them. She didn't really mind the Twins either. Even though they seemed kind of annoying, she admired how they had that deep brother and sister connection and how dedicated they were to each other. She knew they were the pranksters of the group but she also knew that they didn't pull pranks on each other so she was okay. Snotlout was the most annoying of them all really. She had gotten used to him hitting on her all the time but now she had hope that he would stop, knowing that she's with Hiccup. Dagur seemed like a good guy. Dedicated to his kingdom and willing to do anything for those he cared about.

And then there was Heather.

The girl Hiccup was supposed to marry. The girl that was engaged to him against her will. Man how much she wished that she was on her place. Astrid could easily get jealous when someone was around the people she loved. And watching her around Hiccup all the time was not making it any better. Of course Hiccup had made it perfectly clear to her that there was nothing going on between them. She knew that she was considering herself his little sister and that they had absolutely no romantic feelings for each other.

But still...she was jealous.

"Don't worry Big bro. I'm really happy for you. It was about time someone gets in your life." Heather winked at Astrid.

"Thank you Heather. That means a lot."

"If you break my brother's heart I'll come after you." she pointed her finger at Astrid.

 _Oh I'd like to see you try._

"Uhm...I won't. I promise." Astrid gave her a wide smile that was clearly fake.

"Uuuhhh...I have a question... did y'all forget the part where Hiccup and Heather are kind of engaged?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah! I mean technically HE is the one breaking her heart so...does this mean Astrid needs to come after her?"

"Or...do I need to come after you?" Tuffnut added.

"Uh...no stupid. That doesn't have anything to do with it."

"Will you guys stop? No one has to come after anyone." Hiccup said in a serious tone. "Besides, this wedding is not happening."

Silence took over again.

"Uhhh...do you think Hiccup is going crazy?" Ruffnut whispered.

"I do believe so sister. Denial. Classic. The first signs of going mad."

"He's not going mad guys." Astrid stepped closer to Hiccup. She seemed to be the only one who wasn't ignoring the twins pointless conversations between the gang's dialogues.

She was new. She would learn.

"Oh no. Brother I think Astrid is in denial too."

"Poor lovebirds. They cannot accept the fact that their love is forbidden."

Camikazi ignored them rolling her eyes.

"Hiccup, do you care to explain?"

"It's not happening because we have a plan."

Now he had their full attention.

"Recently I found out about something. At the royal ball, a man drunk from a wine that my father only was supposed to drink. And now... he's dead."

"Oh my gods." Heather covered her mouth with her hands.

"Someone is plotting against my father. They tried to poison him and they want me to marry Heather so that I'm the suspect for his death. With both me and my father out of the way, the throne is empty and the kingdom would be vulnerable."

"Perfect timing for Drago to burst in and take over." Dagur added.

"Exactly."

"So... you're saying that someone here...in this castle...is backstabbing us, and they're joining forces with Drago Bludvist???"

"Yes. And I'm going to find out who he is."

"I bet it's Tuffnut!" Ruffnut pointed at her brother and he hit her in the face with a pillow.

"Ohhh...when I get my hands on this cockroach who planned this-"

"You will get the chance Heather I promise you. But if we really wanna get to the bottom of this we need to be very smart."

"No problem. I'm always smart." Snotlout smiled.

"Yesterday you were trying grab the flowing water from the waterfall with your bare hands."

"Shut up Camikazi!"

"Anyway...we need a place to start. Any ideas?" Astrid asked.

Everyone went quiet.

"Oh! I've got an idea!" Tuffnut said.

"Great, let's hear it...what do we have to lose?" Hiccup exhaled knowing this was a stupid decision.

"What if...we steal all the food and then eat it?...

...Why are you all staring at me?"

"HOW in the name of God will THAT help us find the traitor?" Camikazi facepaled.

"Oh...it doesn't. I just had an idea. And you asked if we have any ideas so..."

"Uuuhhh! Okay... anyone else?"

"You could start on the library." they all turnd around to see Fishlegs standing at the door.

"Fishlegs? How long have you been there?" Hiccup asked.

"Not too long. I was looking for you actually, the royal tailor is here. We need to measure you for your wedding uniform."

 _Damn it this stupid wedding is getting in the way of everything._

"How much did you hear Fishlegs?"

"Basically everything." He stepped inside and closed the door behind him so that no one else would hear them. " Talking about something like this with the doors wide open is not a very smart move for you."

Everyone looked at each other and then back at Fishlegs without saying anything.

"But don't worry... I'll help you."

"Really?"

"Of course! I love my kingdom Hiccup. And my life is dedicated to the Haddock family. If someone is plotting against you, I want to help."

"Thank you Fishlegs. This means a lot to me." Hiccup gave him a genuine smile.

Fishlegs has always been more than just one of the most loyal servants in the palace. He was also one of his closest friends.

"And...like I said, the first step at defeating your opponents is by getting to know them. And if you want information, the library is the best place for you."

"Hey...I think I heard this line before." Heather asked. "Where did you hear it?"

"Well...to be honest Prince Viggo likes to talk about strategies and outsmarting your opponents a lot. And I was rubbing his feet a while ago. He wouldn't stop talking."

"Eww..." Astrid made a disgusted grimace.

"Well...Fishface might have a point there." Snotlout said.

"Oh trust me...there is no greater treasure than knowledge." Fishlegs moved his head.

"Thank you Fishlegs. And please make sure that no one else finds out about this?"

"Of course my Prince." Fishlegs bowed and exited the room.

"And for the last time PLEASE call me Hiccup!"

 **I posted a new edit. My Instagram is @disney.dreamworks.maniac . Thank you so much for reading so far.**


	17. chapter 16

**cosmicblader12: hahaha thank you!**

 **HTTYDFanGirl22: yes...If everything goes as I planned them...there are definitely 2 more deaths in this story and mayyybe...a 3rd one. Maybe I'll change my mind... we'll see.**

 **HTTYDlover99 :** **Oh boy...thank you so much! Heather and Astrid are both very strong, independent and stubborn characters. The controversy between them would be interesting and... probably intense.**

 **tom80** **hehe...I know right? I live to read your theories and guesses on who he is.**

 **HTTYDFanGirl22** **(2) : yes! A mystery it is! But trust me... think twice if you think you know who the traitor is.**

 **Cajunbear73** **thank you!**

...

The royal library.

Also known as the labyrinth of knowledge.

Yup. It didn't got it's name for nothing.

Reflecting the stateliness of the Castle, it's range was extending beyond the distance the human eyes can reach.

Entering it, your heart could be filled with wonderment and admiration at the majestic sight of endless rows of book sections.

3 floors.

More than 5 million books, handscripts and chartographic items.

The book shelves were brimful. Replete with manuscripts and hand written books from all around the world.

In the middle of it, a stately statue of some great ancestor of the Ingerman family tree. An ancient family of sailors who travelled across the kingdom, bringing back information and items from other cultures and civilizations. Most of them were writers too.

Hiccup couldn't remember his name. He only knew that without him and his journeys, this library's content wouldn't be overflowing.

This place was unquestionably considered to be one magnificent attraction for a visitor, even a heaven for a knowledge seaker.

"Okay...maybe we should reconsider the plan." Tuffnut pointed out.

"What?"

"Hiccup this place is HUGE! Endless! It's even bigger than Ruffnut's stupidity! How are we supposed to find whatever it is that we're looking for in this chaos?"

"Come on Tuffnut, I thought chaos was your middle name."

"No...chaos is my middle last name! My middle name is Lavern."

"I don't think there's such a thing as a middle last name."

"Of course there is! Just like there is a last middle first name!"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

But deep down they all had the same feeling. Maybe Tuffnut had a point. Searching between the endless waves of a sea of books seemed like a crazy, almost impossible task.

"I hate to say this but maybe Tuffnut has a point."

"Yeah...I mean we don't even know exactly what we're looking for."

"Oh come on guys..." Hiccup opened his arms wide. "Nothing that's worth anything comes easy."

"Oh aren't you quite the poet?" Heather teased.

"Oh shut up you!" Hiccup laughed and tickled her.

Heather giggled and gave him a playful jog on the shoulder.

Astrid turned red. Okay, she knew that the two of them were close but this seemed... _awfully_ close. Or at least closer than she would want them to be.

"Don't you know my poetry skills attract all the ladies?" Hiccup continued to play along with her which made Astrid even more mad.

"Oh trust me... _I know."_

And with that, Astrid let her fingers free to release the books that she was holding, causing a "BAM" sound echo through the library halls as they fell on the floor.

That made both of them jump and look at her.

"Oops...how clumsy of me." She gave them an innocent smile. "These books kinda feel... _too heavy_ for me. Hiccup? A little help please?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at her. Since when are 3 simple books heavy for the fearless Astrid Hofferson? He had seen her lift weights before at the training academy. He knew how strong she was and what she was capable of. Besides, Astrid wasn't the type of a person who would ask for help even when she needed it. She was too stubborn to ever admit any of her weaknesses.

"It's okay! I got you!" Snotlout jumped out of nowhere and lifted her books from the floor.

Hiccup noticed Astrid's expression changed. And from the innocent smiling princess now she was annoyed.

"Uh! Thanks..." She rolled her eyes and turned her back on him.

Hiccup couldn't explain her weird behavior but she didn't seem very cheerful and he decided to let it go.

"Alright gang, remember, we split up and start searching. If anyone finds anything related to the royal families that seems suspicious brings it along. We will meet back here in 2 hours and see what we found. Any questions?"

"Where are we supposed to start? I mean this place is huge!"

"Yeah, Heather has a point there. Maybe we should devide the place and each of us take a department." Hiccup added making Astrid roll her eyes once more.

"Good idea. Me and Ruff will take sections G-J on the third floor." Tuffnut jumped in.

"And why should we take that?"

"Because I heared it's about explosives and weapons."

"Say no more bro." Ruffnut said with a sly smirk.

"I could take section A-C since its the one about the royal rules and King's duties. I'm the only one who finds that interesting." Dagur suggested.

"Then I guess I'll take D-F just because I'm too lazy to take the stairs to the third floor." Camikazi let out a sigh of boredom.

"Uh! right? I know what you mean. Hey! What if there was a type of a vertical machine that moves people or items between the floors of a building?"

Everyone just stood there looking at each other, some of them rolling their eyes on what Tuffnut had just said.

"Oh really? And how would it move genius?"

"In an up and down motion! Think about it! Like when animals lift carriages with ropes and weels! I'll call it... _the elevation machine!_ "

Ruffnut faceplamed. "Oh god why were you born so dumb? Thank God I got all the brains."

"Anyway...guys I think Hiccup and I should take K-N." Heather said and grabed Hiccup's arm.

Hiccup saw a mixture of emotions passing through Astrid's glare at Heather. Anger? Jealousy? Could she really be jealous?

But when Astrid's eyes reached his, her whole expression was changed. Sadness? Disappointment? And a hint of...longing? entreaties? Like she was silently screaming to him. Begging him not to leave her alone. To go with her.

"Uh... actually I was thinking Hiccup should come with me. You guys practically grew up in this castle. I could get lost in here" Astrid walked closer to them.

She then wrapped her arm around Hiccup's other arm and pulled him away from Heather. Hiccup didn't seem to object or resist her actions at any point. But the questionable look in his eyes was vouching how clueless he was.

Heather raised one eyebrow at her but didn't object either.

"Oh...fine then I'll just take O-S" she replied.

"Great uhhh see you here in 2 hours everyone!" Hiccup shouted back as Astrid was pulling him with her into the labyrinth of bookshelves.

They took a few turns. A few rights, some lefts. She was pulling him, leading him at the same roads twice and passing through the same halls more times than Hiccup could keep track of.

They were running in circles.

After a while he stoped her.

"Wow wow wow...hold on."

"What?"

"What is this?"

"What is what?"

"This! What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? I don't know I thought we were supposed to be looking for evidence-"

"I'm not talking about this Astrid."

"Then I don't know what you're talking about Hiccup. I'm sorry I'm not a mind reader."

"You're jealous."

At that they paused. That was enough to make Astrid stop walking and turn around to be face to face with him.

"Excuse me? Jealous? of HER? That's funny Hiccup!"

"ooooohhhh you're so jealous." Hiccup's smile was making Astrid's nerves even more tense than they already were.

"No I'm not! That's ridiculous! What gave you that stupid idea?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that you've been acting all weird since you found out about my engagement with Heather?"

"You're seeing things your Highness. You should see a doctor."

"Oh don't _"your highness"_ me right now! Rules? Remember?"

"Oh I'm sorry for disobeying your rules my Prince, please don't throw me in the dungeons." she ironically said and rolled her eyes.

"oooohhhh you are so jealous." Hiccup only laughed as they kept walking.

At this point they reached section K-N. Their backs were facing each other as they had their attention at the booksleves, looking for any clue.

As Hiccup put another book on the top shelf he noticed a title that got his attention.

"King Mikel's adventures? I didn't know he had adventures?"

"They're not real adventures. It's just a stupid kid's story his parents payed someone to write for him. My Uncle used to read this to me when I was little."

Hiccup opened it and started scanning the pages.

"Well he must be very fond of himself to think he's able to ride dragons."

Astrid lauched at that.

"Well I'll admit, his imagination is impressive. But the guy in these books is nothing like him. I remember how I used to have a crush on him as a little girl."

That made Hiccup shut the book closed and look at her.

"Oh really? Is that why you agreed to come here? You were hoping to end up marrying him in the end?" he put the book back in the shelf.

"I said **used to.** When I met him and saw who he really is, I knew he was nothing like the guy in the book." she opened another book about Mikel's family.

"Uh huh. Noted."

"Besides...I met you." she was hesitant. The words came out of her mouth almost like a whisper. Hiccup was wondering weather he heard right or not. But he just smiled and didn't comment on it.

They let a few minutes of silence pass.

"So..."

"So?"

"This _childhood crush_ of yours..." He slowly started to walk towards her.

"Oh no...here we go..." she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Tell me more about him. What was it that made him so...irresistible?"

"oh wouldn't you like to know? Are you trying to get information on what kind of guys I like?"

"No of course not! I'm just...asking for a friend!" he raised his arms in defense.

"Well, then you can tell your _friend_ that his little plan isn't going to work. I said I **used** to like him as a kid but not anymore. People's taste change you know."

"Oh really?" He was now awfully close to her.

"Y-Yes I mean..."

He knew what he was doing. Oh he knew his moves on her sooo good. He made the distance between them almost disapear. Their bodies not even a full inch apart. His piercing green eyes never leaving her's.

"Why don't you like that guy anyone? He's kind of cute." He teased her.

But she was too elated by his moves. It was unbelievable to her. How he could turn from an awkward dorky guy to the most intimidating man in the world. She loved how only she could bring out this side of him. But at the same time she hated how powerful it's affect was on her.

"I-I guess? I mean if you like that... unassuming, heroic, dragon rider type."

Their lips were almost touching. She had to do something. He couldn't control her like that. Even though every cell on her body was telling her to let him come to her, she took a step back.

Hiccup looked a bit surprised that she could resist him so easily, but the smirk didn't fade away from his face. He simply took a step too.

She then took another step back but he stepped towards her again. Until her back touched the shelfs. That made her jump at the tough. She realized she had nowhere to go. She was surrounded.

Now he had the upper hand. He stepped closer again and with one strong motion he placed one hand on the shelf behind her head and one on her waist. A few books fell on the ground from the jolt he caused.

"So, would you like me more if I could ride a dragon?" he licked his lips.

How did the atmosphere change so quickly? A few seconds ago she was mad at him. Then they were laughing and now he had her pinned against the bookshelfs?

And he was so tense. So hot...

"If I say yes...would you do it?"

"Huh?"

His hot breath tingling her face.

"Would you ride a dragon for me?" she said looking into his eyes.

"I would do anything for you Milady." his nose was buried on her neck now. Leaving hot kisses, sending shivers down her whole body after each one.

"Oh? Anything?" she resisted the urge to moan. She didn't want him to know what he was doing to her. How crazy he was driving her simply by touching her.

" _Anything_ " his tongue nibbled her earlobe. A very sensitive spot. She wanted to scream. She couldn't control herself anyone. She needed him. She wanted more of him.

"Tell me Princess..." he connected their foreheads and whispered. "what can I do for you?"

 _kiss me..._

That was all she wanted to say. All she wanted to do. But they were in the library. What if someone sees them? What if one of the others is looking for them? What if some of the stuff is watching them without them knowing? They didn't know if they were alone or not. Astrid couldn't risk it.

"Stop." a split second before their lips touched, she pushed him away from her leaving him completely clueless about her sudden change of behavior. "We can't."

"Wha- Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No! You didn't do anything it's just..."

He was engaged.

He was the Prince of Berk, who was officially engaged to someone else. And he was there with her, about to kiss her.

This didn't feel right. Astrid knew it wasn't right. She shouldn't be doing this. They shouldn't be doing this. What if Heather actually liked him? What if she was getting on his way of a happy future with her? She was watching how they were together. He seemed to care for her very much and she seemed to make him happy. Maybe Hiccup's life wasn't so miserable after all. He was lucky enough to be engaged to his best friend. His life with her wouldn't be so bad. Even though he probably doesn't have feelings for her...you never know what the future holds. And Astrid's egoism was getting on the way of that.

She knew Heather didn't seem to mind their relationship. Or at least that's what she's shown. But maybe she was being too nice? Maybe she just wants her best friend to be happy with someone? Even if it wasn't her. Or maybe none of this was true and her qualms were messing with her head.

Either way ... could she risk it?

"...This is not why we're here for right? We should stay focused on the task." she said and picked up the fallen books from the floor.

Hiccup was left confused. Her mood changes today were too unusual. Too off. Something deep inside him was telling him that something was wrong.

"Are you...sure?"

Why didn't she want him to kiss her? Why did she pushed him away all of a sudden? She definitely seemed to be into what he was doing from the beginning. What was bothering her?

Was it Heather? Astrid's ridiculous jealousy over her?

"Yup. 100% sure. Let's keep looking."

...

An hour passed in an awkward silence. They were exchanging looks and they had small conversations about some books from time to time but they didn't end up finding anything important.

"The wonders of the island of Nephene?" Astrid found an Old book, dressed with an thick brown cover. "Huh...I didn't know this island had wonders."

"I do. I know about their wine. Apparently It's supposed to be very... popular around there."

"Well it doesn't mention anything about a wine here." Astrid said checking the pages one more time to be sure.

"What? That can't be...it has to be in there somewhere."

"Nope. Nothing about a wine. Just great spa lagoons and therapeutic bathtubs but nothing about wines."

What more proof did he need? Hiccup had already confirmed it in his brain. King Mikel has been too suspicious from day one but he was no longer a suspect. He was guilty.

"It's him Astrid! He's the one who tried to poison my father."

"But Hiccup hold on...that still doesn't make any sense to me."

"He's the one who offered him the wine! Insisting on him drinking it! How can you need more evidence? It's him!"

"But what if someone else put the poison there without him knowing? huh? Have you thought of that?"

Hiccup paused to think about it for a moment.

"I mean... yeah it is a possibility but come on! Isn't it too obvious? The answer is in front of our eyes. It's him!"

"Exactly! It's too obvious. Too easy for anyone to figure out."

"Astrid I know it's him. I can feel it. From the moment he walked into this castle, from the moment he greeted me and my father I knew he was suspicious. I could feel it in my bones that something was wrong."

"I believe you Hiccup but you can't accuse a King by saying that _you have a feeling._ We need to be smart about this."

She was right. He knew she was right. But he couldn't swallow the fact that the man who tried to poison his father was out there.

"Besides..." Astrid continued. "Why would Mikel plot with Drago Bludvist? What motive does he have?"

"What do you mean? He is evil! He is crazy!"

"He is a King Hiccup. What more could he want? He has power, he is rich...I don't know...it just doesn't make sense to me."

"He is a traumatized man Astrid. He doesn't think logically. He's mad and twisted. No power in the world would be enough to replace what he lost."

"Maybe you're right..."

"But...I understand why you're having doubts and... you're probably right. Maybe we should dig deeper, without jumping into conclusions yet."

Astrid smiled. He was actually listening to her. Her opinion mattered to him.

 _He cared._

She lifted herself on her tiptoes and gently placed a small but sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Come on...2 hours already passed. The others must be waiting for us."

 **Ha! there ya go! What do you think? What are your thoughts? Let me know. (P.S. there's no edit for this chapter but there will be for the next one I promise).**


	18. chapter 17

**hiccstid105: Be patient my friend. You'll get the hiccstrid that you desire Ito xd promise.**

 **darthquill917 : I know right?**

 **CanjunBear73: Your words are so true.Yes the chemistry between them really is uncontrollable. As for the Astrid vs Heather thing... we'll see how that goes.**

 **cosmicblade12r: Dragons aren't the only things they ride (wink wink).**

 **HTTYDlover99: No. Heather doesn't have any romantic feelings for Hiccup whatsoever. They are just really comfortable around each other and they enjoy teasing each other but they know it's just a joke. They have a completely "brother and sister/ best friends/ childhood friends" relationship, which can often be mistaken by other people.**

 **Guest1: thank you so much:)**

 **tom80: Hiccup had already taken for granted the fact that Mikel is guilty. He is only looking for a way to prove it. And the fact that the book doesn't say anything about wines makes him more suspicion, as he claimed otherwise.**

 **Guest2: thank you so much!**

"Remind me who's idea it was?" Hiccup growled crossing his arms.

"I don't remember." King Stoick answered. "The trip to the market in the city was supposed to be a bonding experience for you."

" The key word being " _was"_. The engagement is done. Why do we still need to do this?"

"Because it's the rules. It's part of the deal and we should follow it. It doesn't matter if the wedding is arranged or not. It can still be a good bonding experience for you."

"Why the ciry market though? Couldn't we just...have dinner or something? That's a bonding experience too-" Hiccup stoped after looking at his father's expression. "oh let me guess... there's a dinner plan too?"

"If you had come to ANY of our meetings you would know the schedule that we planed."

"uh-huh..." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

His Father and his stupid rules.

Controlling his life even more. Even after he arranged his marriage.

He had planned an entire series of activities for them.

Today's program included...a stroll at the market.

The trading season had already started. The time when traders and merchants were coming at Berk's port, presenting their merchandise in order to sell it.

You could find many interesting people at the market. From all around the world. Different races, different colors, different languages and so many things to buy. New foods to taste, new songs to hear, from the most normal and usual bench to the weirdest, most foreign and bizarre one.

Hiccup and Stoick were inside the royal carriage of the Haddock family. Followed by all the other carriages carrying the royal families.

The journey to the market was short since the city was only a bridge far from the castle. But still it felt like a century to Hiccup. He would always get bored on the road. He never really enjoyed traveling inside a carriage.

"I don't understand why couldn't I just take toothless!"

"I already told you! This isn't just a walk in the market. We have the other houses watching us. And having you embarrass our family is the last thing I want right now."

"How is riding on toothless embarrassing?"

"Enough Hiccup! We follow the protocol! It's part of the royal-"

"It's part of the royal life! Yeah! I know!" Hiccup rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

He was so sick of this line. _It's part of the royal life._ That's what he always says. That's his stupid excuse for everything. He hated listening to it his whole life.

"Well good. The sooner you get it in your brain the better for all of us."

The city wasn't too big. But for some reason the market always seemed huge. Almost like an ocean of people walking towards all different directions. Shops and benches filled with beautiful items. Merchants and sellers yelling at each other, trying to convince the client that their products are better quality. People talking, people arguing, people meeting, people eating.

A chaos. A disaster for someone with social anxiety.

As they walked through the market labyrinth, their eyes noticed beautiful jewelries, fancy clothes, shinny sharp weapons, strange but delicious smelly foods from foreign places.

"Look at all those shiny rocks!!!" Ruffnut screamed at the sight of a bench full of gems.

"Ah! This man has a great taste!" the merchant said.

"Hey watch it! I'm a Lady!" she fliped her hair behind her shoulder.

"Oh uhm, pardon me ma'm."

"A lot of people make that mistake when they meet us. What's you got there? They look...expesive!" Tuffnut jumped in the conversation.

"Only the finest ornaments you'll find sir! Two in the prise of one!" the merchant said.

"Uh thank you... we'll pass" Heather gave the twins a push, forcing them to keep walking.

"Guys... remember why we're here."

"We know! But that doesn't mean that's _all_ why we're here. Right?"

"It's better if we stay focused. No distractions. Understood?"

"Pfff you are no fun Heather." Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

But as they got the most scary and intense look from Heather, they both lowered their heads, realizing that she wasn't messing around.

"Yes Heather." They both said in union and kept walking.

Hiccup gave Heather a thumbs up and she winked at him, something that Astrid didn't miss.

They knew that they weren't there to enjoy themselves in the market. They had to be careful and keep an eye on King Mikel. But how could you _not_ be destructed at a place like this? With so many beautiful things around you, it almost seemed like an impossible task.

Hiccup noticed King Mikel walking with the Grimmborn brothers. Since when did they started to hang out together? He attempted to read their lips since it was impossible to hear their voices in this noisy place.

"Maybe it would be better if we were separated in teams of two. In case someone gets lost? We need to be careful, this place is not safe." Dagur suggested.

"Uh... that's why we have our guards dummy!" Ruffnut said while trying some fancy rings on her fingers. "Perks of being part of the royal life."

 _That line again. Did he have to hear it everywhere he goes?_

"It's a geat idea Dagur" Hiccup said. "Even though we have our guards to protect us, we still need to be careful. We are open targets around here. People can't wait to rob us."

"Why do I _always have_ to be with Ruffnut? She is so loud and annoying and she smells like fish!" Tuffnut complained.

"Hey! Don't act like you don't like it! I see you secretly sniffing on my hair!"

"Uuhhhhhh..." Camikazi let out a disgusted exclamation. "Could you two ever be more gross?"

"Wanna bet?" The twins smiled.

"Ooookay... let's remain concentrated guys. The twins will take the clothe benches, Dagur and Heather the food. Snotlout-"

"Uh uh uh! Nope! Sorry Princy...This hot boy is busy for today." Snotlout interrupted his cousin.

"What? What could you possibly be busy with that's more important than catching the Kingdom's traitor?" Camikazi put her arms on both sides of her waist.

"Well Camikazi, I'll have you know that I have a life out of this too! And Minden and I are going for a walk around the market. I've been planning this for weeks so can you please not ruin it for me?"

"Ready to go babe?" Minden grabed Snotlout's arm out of nowhere. "I'm sorry to steal him from you guys, I promise to bring him back." she laughed.

"Nuh it's okay...you can keep him." Camikazi laughed.

"Ahahaha don't worry baby she's only joking." Snotlout gave Camikazi an intense look and she shruged her shoulders. "Well...see ya later losers!!" He shouted as they both vanished through the crowd.

"Well that's... new." Dagur raised his eyebrow while Hiccup was burying his face on his hands.

"Uhhh, okay...so Camikazi you don't have a pair anymore."

"Not fair! Why do I have to go alone just because stupid Snotlout doesn't know what a team means?"

"You don't have to go alone Princess." A voice came from behind them, causing everyone to turn around to see Eret approaching them.

"Eret son of Eret!" Hiccup shouted. "You came right on time! We need someone to escort Camikazi to the weapon bazaar!"

Camikazi was speachless. Where in the name of God did he come from? Was he following her the whole time? And why did he just volunteer to accompany her?

"It would be my pleasure to escort the most beautiful Woman in the Kingdom." Eret bowed and kissed Camikazi's hand. "I'll make sure to protect her with my life your Highness."

Camikazi had no words. She just stood there looking at him. At that smirk on his face. That sly smile at the edge of his cheek. She could see clearly the naughty thoughts that were hiding behind it. She could read the words behind his dark eyes.

"Great! Astrid and I will take the port. So since all of us have a pair, let's get started. Meet you back here in 3 hours."

Camikazi waited a few minutes after everyone was out of sight before she spoke.

"Are you crazy? What if someone suspects something about us?"

"Well they're smart people. They've probably figured it out already." Eret crossed his arms.

"How can you just stand there being so calm? Your apathy is killing me!"

"Cami stop being so hysterical. They might know about us, so what?"

"So what? In case you didn't notice I am the princess of the Bog-Bulgars! And you're nothing but a hunter! A servant!"

"Well thanks, your sweet-talk is touching." the irony in his voice was clear.

"Eret! You could be executed!"

"Relax! I have everything under control." he said and put an arm around her waist as they were walking through the market.

A very risky move.

A dangerous gesture.

Especially in a crowded market with so many people around watching them. They were in open sight. They were exposed.

Normally, Camikazi should push him away. Tell him to stop. That it was dangerous, reckless and stupid to do this here.

But God knows how much she loves danger.

The adrenaline and fear of getting caught.

It was driving her crazy. And he knew it.

She didn't move an inch.

The truth was...that she liked it. She liked his touch. His embrace, his sweet little gestures. And somehow his hand on her waist was helping her calm down.

But she didn't even need to protest about it, as he removed it anyway himself.

Eret wasn't stupid. He was daring and brave and adventurous. But not stupid. He knew very well that they should be careful.

And she loved it.

She loved it too much.

"Let's get out of here." Camikazi suddenly stoped walking.

"Huh? What?"

"Come on. We don't get the chance to be alone together with the Prince's approval every day. No one will even notice we're gone."

"Right now? Are you serious?" he looked surprized and enthusiastic at the same time.

"Do I look serious?" She grabbed his hand and lead him away fron the crowd and he followed without any objections.

 _This woman was crazy._

After a while they managed to get passed through the crowd and find the stables from a merchants commodity.

Eret paused at the door.

"A stranger's stables?"

"Oh cone on! It's the same with those back in the castle." She said while locking the doors behind her. "You won't even know the difference."

After the doors were locked, she immediately pushed Eret causing him to fall on a stack of straw. Then she threw herself on top of him and started to untie her dress.

Her movements were too fast like she was in a hurry. Like she was thirsty for him. Like she couldn't wait to toucg him. To feel him.

"You're really going to be the death of me Princess." he exhaled a breath that he didn't realize he was holding.

"If someone catches us, then yes. You're dead." after she was out of her clothes, she tossed her expensive dress to the side as if it was some old piece of fabric.

He didn't have time to process what was happening, as her hands focused on undressing him.

"You know I really don't-"

He didn't manage to finish his sentence as she roughly rushed her lips into his, like she was a wild animal, impossible to be tamed.

"You talk too much." she breathed out between their kisses.

He didn't resist for a second. His mouth creating a path of kisses and bites on her skin.

"Talk less, do more. Got it."

"That's a good boy."

...

Astrid and Hiccup were at the port.

Walking side by side in akward silence. Things we're kind of weird between them after that, confusing for Hiccup, incident in the library a few gays ago.

And now she was avoiding his gaze. Looking at the opposite direction of where he was. Her body language was enough for him to get the message that she wasn't feeling really comfortable talking to him right now. And even though he respected that and didn't want to annoy her, he was still throwing a few side glances on her fron time to time.

"Hiccup?" he almost flinched when his name came out of her mouth all of a sudden.

"Y-Yeah? Yes? What is it?" he nervously asked.

"Isn't that the symbol of Nephene Island?" her finger pointed at a ship that was at the dock.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes to take a better look at it. Indeed she was right. This was the Nephene Island's emblem. A.k.a. Mikel's ship.

"I see it." He replied. "Come on let's get a closer look."

As they got closer, they noticed Calder, Mikel's follower talking to some guy who seemed to be the captain of the ship.

"So this **is** Mikel's ship." Astrid whispered.

"Seems so."

"But...I don't understand. What's it doing here? King Mikel isn't leaving anytime soon. Why would he need a ship?"

"Prince Hiccup!" Calder fell on his knees as soon as he saw the two of them. "Oh it's such an honor to see you my Prince."

"You don't need to bow Calder It's okay." Hiccup said, pointing out once more how much he hated formal greetings.

"My Princess" Calder bowed in front of Astrid. "Your presence makes this place a thousand times more pleasant than it already is."

"Uh...thank you Calder." not knowing how to respond to his complement she just faked a smile.

"What brings you here my Prince?"

"We were wondering what you need this ship for exactly."

"Well don't ask me! King Mikel doesn't share much of his secrets with me. But my guess is that he's probably trying to sell our island's wonderful gifts. You know, our wine and everything."

"So you're saying this is a merchantman?"

"Exactly your Highness. King Mikel's business."

"Speaking of Mikel...where is he?"

"Again, not really sure. He's probably at the market with the Grimmborn brothers."

Viggo and Ryker Grimmborn. Two more faces that Hiccup didn't trust.

"The three of them have been spending a lot of time together lately, haven't they?" Astrid asked.

"I suppose... don't ask me my Princess, I'm the royal counselor not his body guard."

"Actually Calder I... I've been meaning to ask you something." Hiccup interrupted them.

"Anything you want your Highness."

"I've read so many books that are written about your island and I haven't seen anything about your wine. It's not even mentioned in the royal library's books."

"Well that's probably because those books are too old your Highness. Our distilleries are brand new. Producing wine by our finest oleander fruits. King Mikel's favourite." He winked.

"Oh so is that what you're selling? Oleander fruits?" Astrid asked.

"Indeed we do my Princess. Nephene island has merchandise all over the Kingdom."

Hiccup and Astrid took another look at the large ship in front of them. Something wasn't right. That boat was way too big to be a merchantman. And it didn't look like the type of ship that carries fruits and wine.

"Do you mind if we take a look inside?" Astrid asked.

But before he could even reply, Heather emerged from behind them, grabbing Hiccup by his arm and pulling him with her into the crowd, almost like kidnapping him.

"Hiccup!!! You **NEED** to see this !!! Come on, come on, come on!!"

"OOFFF! Heather! Slow down! I was in the middle of-"

As Hiccup was trying to protest against Heather's pulling, Astrid was struggling to keep up with them. Eventually she managed to follow then until Heather stoped in front of a large table where Dagur was already drinking something.

"Okay what was so important that you had to drug me here?" Hiccup said catching his breath.

She didn't reply. His question was answered with what he saw in front of him.

At the table that Dagur was sitting, were 4 cups. Filled with a drink. A very _special_ drink that Hiccup would recognize anywhere.

"Oh my God Heather, I can't believe you did this!" he shouted.

"Your welcome! I know you love me." She winked at him.

"I really do." he smiled at her and took a loooong sip from whatever it was that they were drinking, as if his life depended on it. As if he hadn't had a drink in years. As if he we so thirsty like he spent a year without water.

"Will you two love birds just shut up and drink already?" Dagur teased them and took another long sip.

Astrid was both annoyed and confused.

Annoyed at how natural it was for them to tease each other like that. How easy it was for him to admit his love for her...he never told her that he loves her. Not that their relationship is _there_ yet but... she'd like to hear him say it.

Confused because...

"What is this thing?" She asked as she took a closer look at the drinks.

"It's Yacknog!!" Hiccup and Heather said in union.

"Hey! Stop saying what I'm saying!" they both kept saying the same thing over and over again, which made the end up laughing.

Astrid didn't laugh at all.

"Yak...what?"

"It's just a stupid drink we invented as kids. We would beg the chef to make it for us all the time."

"It tastes horrible of course and once the King got a taste of it, he forbidden it from the kingdom. So we never got a chance to drink it ever since." Dagur said.

"Us three are the only people who actually like it."

"But Heather...how did you-"

"I remember the recipe by heart. It wasn't really hard to find all the ingredients here. Even though I have to admit, finding bird's milk wasn't easy."

 _Did she just say bird's milk???_

"Astrid you **HAVE** to try it!" Hiccup offered her a cup.

As soon as she got it in her hands, it's smell made her want to throw up right there and then.

"Uhhh...no thanks I think I'll pass."

"Oh come on! Don't you trust me? I promise it is delicious!" his pleady puppy eyes were impossible to resist.

She sighed and took a small sip of her cup.

Not longer than 2 seconds later, she spat everything out.

"OH MY GOD HOW...SON OF A HALFTROLL RAT-"

"Wow wow easy there...don't forget there's people watching." he laughed at her reaction.

"Don't worry Astrid, most people don't enjoy it's taste the way we do." Heather exhaled in disappointment. "I guess it's just for the chosen ones."

When Astrid saw her and Hiccup laugh, her jealousy reached the boundaries.

"It's the worst thing I've ever tasted in my life! How do you even drink that? "

"Well...I guess when you make something yourself, you always think it tastes good." Dagur said and took another sip.

Hiccup's eyes were swiping the floor. He looked kind of hurt that she didn't like it.

"Don't be like that Hiccup. Not everyone can understand the deliciousness of our creation." Heather rubbed Hiccup's back to comfort him.

Astrid was starting to get _really_ mad.

Not only they have been together since they were kids.

Not only they shared so many memories together.

But they also, had the same tastes for food. And they supported each other like best friends.

They looked perfect for eachother.

Everyone around then seemed to like them together as a couple. This wedding seemed like it felt so natural and expected by everyone.

Astrid chose to ignore her own thoughts before her head exploded.

Besides, this wedding wasn't even why she was mad right now.

"I hope you realize that we lost our chance at discovering Mikel's sectets for your stupid drink." her angry tone wasn't hiding her jealousy.

"Calm down Astrid. We haven't seen this drink in years! We thought we wouldn't get the chance to taste it again!" Heather tried to calm her down but all she did was add more fuel to the fire.

"Well you must be very happy now because we were **this** close at solving this but you just had to blow it!"

"Wow wow hey! You can't blame Heather for this, she didn't know." Hiccup stepped in between a confused Heather and a very angry Astrid, who seemed like she was about to explode any moment.

"I can't believe you're taking her side!"

"Okay so we didn't get on the ship. So what? It was probably just full of oleander fruits anyway."

"Are you serious right now?"

"Umm... guys? Can we just calm down please?" Dagur tried to fix the situation but he miserably failed.

"You realise that your father is in danger? And you're sitting here drinking and having fun while someone wants him dead."

"Can you guys keep it quiet? There's a lot of people here..." Dagur wasn't sure weather it was a good idea to talk to her right now or not.

There was a pause after that. Hiccup took a moment to think about this. And she was right. It was completely reckless of him. But it wasn't entirely his fault. Heather jumped at him out of nowhere. But he could resist. He could tell her he would be there after they were done.

And Astrid was the responsible one who saw it.

"You're right. You're right I'm sorry it's just...This just remimded me of my childhood and...I don't know. Those were some of the happiest years of my life. And I don't think that I will ever get the chance to get them back. Drinking this today made me feel like a kid again. Like the stupid little prince who was too young to have problems and duties." Hiccup's head lowered. His whole body language was telling her how apologetic he was. how bad he felt.

Astrid didn't know how to react. She didn't like seeing him like this. Venerable. Sad. Nostalgic.

"Well...the stupid part hasn't changed." she hesitantly said forcing a laugh out of him.

He was such a dork. How could she be mad at him? She knew how much he hated this life. How he was a kid inside that was dying for an escape of his reality.

She out of all people should understand that.

She just crossed her arms and waited for him to continue.

"But that's why I need you to do this Astrid." he took a few steps towards her and rubbed her shoulders with his arms. "We're a team. You are my sense of logic. The voice of reason that keeps me from doing my dumb Hiccup stuff."

Astrid laughed at that.

"Of course! I told you that we're in this together and I meant it. "

"I know." his hands slide down to reach her palms. He held her fingers in front of his face and placed a gentle kiss on them. "It's you and me M'Lady."

She looked up at him and her eyes light up.

No anger. No frustration. Her whole body was calm after his touch. How could he always do that to her?

She raised her chin and gave him a genuine smile.

"Always."

"Uhhh...I don't mean to interrupt anything...but...we need to go...so..."

They completely ignored Dagur's voice. As they let it fade away, mixed with the crowd noises They stared into each other's eyes smiling like idiots.

Really big idiots.

A/N: Before you say anything I know that there are no "oleander fruits" in reality. But in this world they exist. Just a clarification.


	19. chapter 18

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I've been dealing with a lot of stuff in my head lately and I didn't feel like writing. But motivation is back and I'm better now :D I hope you enjoy this chapter and also check out my edit for it on my Instagram ***

Lights.

Music.

A huge variety of drinks and endless amount of food.

People dancing, people talking.

A ball.

Not just any ball.

An _engagement ball._

A.k.a. Hiccup and Heather's engagement ball.

A celebration where just like any other, everyone pretended to be extremely happy about it. However, most of them didn't even know what they were celebrating and only came here for the free drinks. Others knew about the wedding but didn't even care. Most of the nobles didn't even know Hiccup or Heather personally but they acted like they did anyway, pulling on an "oh I can't believe it you two are so perfect for each other!" act.

And then...some others cared.

A lot.

Astrid was sitting with the gang.

She wasn't drinking she wasn't dancing and she was definitely NOT enjoying herself. Just like every other ball.

But at the same time, completely different.

Because now it wasn't the music that was bothering her. It wasn't the people bumbling about who's richer than the other. It wasn't even the awful food. Because right now, all that were so pointless to her. So meaningless. She caught herself missing those stupid boring balls that she totally hated before. Because this one was so much worse than all of them together.

Because not only she had to fake a happy face, but she had to do it with an extra weight on her stomach.

It was _his_ engagement party.

He was engaged. To someone else.

And now she had to watch him stand next to her, on the other side of the room. Both of them smiling and waving at the nobles who greeted them. They looked so happy. _He_ looked so happy.

But he wasn't. He was far from happy.

As usual, he hated that he had to pretend. To give the impression that he was actually happy about this wedding as if it was his own choice. Sitting there on Heather's side, greeting the guests that were bowing in front of them to show their respect.

 _Which makes no sense at all_.

Why do people need to bow in front of him? Why should they treat Kings and nobles with more respect than the rest of the world? What special did they have? Nothing but a stupid name which they were lucky enough to be born with.

A name. That's all he had. A cursed name that he wished he wasn't born with. Had he achieved anything important in his life? Not really. Why would he deserve people's respect? Why did he have to receive this treatment? Sitting there smiling and enjoying the perks of being a Prince?

 _It's part of the royal life._

His father's voice kept repeating on his head.

 _It's part of the royal life._

He swallowed down every thought, as he noticed King Stoick's eyes watching over him.

~ ** _flash back a few hours ago_** ~

"I expect the best behavior of you tonight." King Stoick said as Hiccup entered the throne room.

"You called me here to give me a _d_ _on't be a bad Prince_ talk?"

"I wouldn't if I didn't have to. But knowing who my son is I have no choice but to have this _talk_ with you just in case."

 _Oh funny. He thinks he knows who his son is. As if he had any idea. As if he ever cared._

"I'm always at my best behavior at balls, what do you mean?"

"This time is different Hiccup. It's your engagement party we're talking about. People will be expecting to see...things from you."

 _oh boy_...

"What sort of things?"

"Well for starters, all eyes will be on you..."

 _oh great. fantastic. exactly what he hated._

"...Those people are nobles and knights. Dukes and lords. People that have armies. Very important people that we need to impress..."

 _literally people who's opinion he couldn't care less about._

"...They will all be coming to see their future new King. They're all dying to meet you."

 _Wow this just keeps getting better_ _and better._

"And of course...the more... interaction you and Princess Heather have...the more positive impression you'll make."

 _wowowoow. what was that?_

"Wait. Define _interaction."_

"You're not 8. I'm sure you know what _interaction_ with a woman means."

Hiccup gulped.

"You know that Heather and I are only friends. And we will never be more than that."

"Well that might have been the case before but now you're marrying her next month."

 _he thought! he's not letting this wedding happen._

"She going to be your wife and you'll have to act proportionally. Follow the protocol and-"

"I'm not following any protocol. I've had enough of this. I never agreed to it in the first place."

"Don't start with this again. You'll be making both of our lives easier by accepting it as soon as possible."

 _he's not having this conversation with him again. It wouldn't lead anywhere so it was pointless anyway._

"Are you finished? Cause I've got things to do and-"

"This is serious Hiccup."

"Sure! I'm very serious! Look at my serious face!" he gave him a grimace that didn't amuse the King.

"Why are you like this?" Stoick asked but Hiccup was already making his way towards the door.

"Is this about Princess Astrid?"

Pause.

He stopped at his feet.

His body shivered at the sound of her name. He slowly turned around with horror written all over his face.

"Ay...I told you. Nothing happens in this kingdom without me hearing about it."

Suddenly Hiccup's body was frozen in place. He started to sweat.

"Your life doesn't have to be unhappy son. You can still have her in your life."

"Uh...okay I'm starting to think you're dipolic cause I'm pretty sure you wanted me to marry Heather."

"And I still do. But that doesn't mean you can't have a mistress."

 _A mistress._

Hiccup knew about them. Most Kings had a bunch of those. Usually because they were pregnant with their bastards, they ended up taking them in the palace as their mistresses. His own mother refused to be one when his father asked her too.

"No."

"What? Why not? You care for her right? You can still have her and keep the peace between the kingdoms. Everyone's happy!"

"I said no. Astrid is supposed to be a Queen. She has a kingdom. I'm not going to disgrace her house and her name by taking her in as my mistress."

"Son. A King has to make tough choices for the good of his people. _It's part of the royal life._ "

"Don't give me the _it's part of the royal life_ crap again! That shit is your mistake not mine! This is how you lost Mom to marry another! God did you even love her? Or was I the only reason that forced you to take her in?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" his voice echoed throughout the whole room. "How dare you! Ungrateful child you have no idea what you're talking about!"

He never saw his father like this. It almost felt like he was a different person. His eyes were almost...teary? There was a spark in his glare. He never saw him more upset or mad before.

Suddenly he was afraid.

He immediately regretted the words he said.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean-"

"Do you think it was easy for me? You think I wanted all of this to happen? Your mother was the love of my life! But I had to choose between her and ending a war that could be the undoing of my people! I really wish you didn't have to do the same Hiccup but we have no choice! Right now we're hanging from a very thin string and we're running out of time. Drago Bludvist is on his way and you're worrying about nothing but yourself!"

Hiccup lost his words. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't even look at him directly in the eye.

He was right.

He called him selfish but...he wasn't so different. And it was that moment that he realized how much alike he was with his father. And he hated it.

~ ** _end of flashback_** ~

His father's eyes we're piercing his soul from across the room.

He gulped.

Getting the message, he put an arm around Heather's waist.

A move that confused Heather, but she didn't show it in front of everyone. They both just laughed and played along with it like they were supposed to.

King Stoick gave Hiccup a nod showing that he was satisfied with his actions.

But Astrid wasn't.

And the look that she was giving him now was showing no satisfaction.

On the contrary she was beyond mad.

...

 _"Why would we want to sacrifice our lives for the ones we love?"_

The royal singer was filling the room with her angelic voice.

 _"Why should we care?"_

The royal band kept playing their musical instruments in synchrony as people danced to the rythm.

 _"Why would we sacrifice our own life for love?"_

As usual, Camikazi had a glass of wine in her hand, sipping from it every now and then.

 _"Why do we care?"_

Eret was watching her from afar. Studying her with curiosity. Reading her blank face. It was speaking to him. And for the first time he saw a different girl than the one everyone knew. The confident, smart and cunning female was replaced by an unsure young girl that was afraid.

 _"Our love cannot last for long..."_

Afraid that for once in her life, she wasn't able to take what she wants.

 _"And darling we both know..."_

For the first time, it wasn't up to her. She had no power, no control over doing whatever she wanted to do.

 _"Your kisses on my skin_ ,

 _are leaving scars"_

He knew exactly what was bothering her.

 _"Your every touch sends me_

 _to the stars"_

It was him.

 _"But I'm afraid my love_ ,

 _that it cannot last"_

She could never be with someone like him, as he was nothing but a hunter. A servant. He had no power, no gold, no guarantee for her or her kingdom.

 _"For I was born a princess,_

 _and you were born a fag."_

The ballad was over and the crowd applauded. Camikazi snapped out of her thoughts and claped a few times too.

When she noticed him staring at her, her expression turned from annoyed to sad to pleading to _longing_. Then she quickly looked away and took another sip from her drink.

How much longer could they keep doing this? For how long would they sneak behind secret walls and storage closets?

 _How long would they pretend?_

Probably until those months were over. After the wedding, she will return to her kingdom and they don't have to see each other again. And normally, that wouldn't bother her. She was done it many times around the kingdoms. Camikazi was a woman who took what she wanted and asked questions later. She had her... _adventures_ with knights and nobles. And she was usually the one ending them with no tears shedded.

But this time? She didn't want to end it yet. She hadn't had enough of him. probably because this relationship had an expiration date. And this game wasn't set entirely with her own rules. And that was frustrating her.

Or maybe it wasn't that. Maybe it was more. Maybe she didn't want to end it because of _him._

Lost in her thoughts she noticed Eret moving. Not towards her but towards the exit. Seconds before he left the room, he gave her a sly smirk and a wink. A wink that she knew how to translate very well.

 _Message received._

Carefully she looked left and right to check if anyone was watching her. Then she slided through the people and reached Dagur's table where she found him and the rest of the gang eating. As the twins and Snotlout were busy having a food fight, Dagur was the only one who noticed her intense, cloudy mood.

It wasn't like Camikazi to be this silent. This moody. This...sad?

"Everything alright Cam?" He asked but he didn't get a reply.

With a _very_ big thimbleful, finishing off what was left on her glass she placed it on the table and wiped the corners of her mouth with her hand.

Then she gave Dagur a nod with a reassuring smile, and left the room.

...

"Time for the royal couple to dance!" King Stoick yelled.

Everyone in the ball room cheered loudly. Even though half of them are drunk, somehow they managed to scream in synchrony "dance! dance! dance! dance!"

A loud noice of whistles and whoops was filling Hiccup's ears, making him feel even more uncomfortable than he already was.

The music was getting louder. His nervousness reaching high tops.

Panicking and without knowing what to do, he was shaken when Heather gently grabed his arm and gave him a smile.

"Shall we give the people what they want?"

He took her hand in acceptance and let her lead him on the dance floor.

The music changed and the next song started.

They akwardly possitioned their arms and starting to swing into the rythm.

They were both trained dancers. They had already done it a few times in the past. The steps weren't difficult or unknown to them.

But somehow it was different. And Hiccup was feeling even more uncomfortable knowing that somewhere in the crowd, Astrid was watching him.

He didn't even need to look for her to know that she was looking at him. He could feel her intense glare penetrating his body.

He knew that she was mentally throwing knifes at him right now, and honestly, it was almost like he could feel them cutting through his body.

As the song started to become slower, they changed the positions of their hands.

Her arms were now around his neck and his were resting on her waist.

 _her w a i s t._

Astrid grabbed a knife and a fork and started to cut keenly a piece of meat.

The gang were watching her in horror as she wasn't even looking at what her hands were doing. Her attention was focused on the dancing couple. Her eyes never leaving Hiccup.

"Uuhhh... I'm not sure youre supposed to..." she wasn't even able to hear Snotlout's voice.

Her hands started to move immensely.

"I don't think there's anything left to cut..." Dagur pointed out.

The meant was separated into tiny pieces and now the knife was cutting against the plate.

"should we...like...do something?" Ruffnut whispered as they were all watching her in horror.

"uuhhh... Astrid? Are you-"

CRACK.

The wooden plate was cut in half in one motion.

That made her stop cutting. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before turning to them.

"I'm fine." she faked a smile. "Never been better."

"Oh-oh...looks like there's another hen in the rooster house." Ruffnut winked at the boys.

"Yeah! Another rooster in the h- wait what?" Tuffnut rubbed the top of his head in confusion.

"Nothing! She thinks Im jealous, which is _completely_ ridiculous!"

There was no reason for her to be jealous. Right? She knew Hiccup and Heather were like brother and sister.

She trusted him.

"Jealous? Of who? Me? Wait. Am I the rooster or the hen?" Tuffnut mumbled the last part to himself.

"Trust me." Astrid said as her eyes went back on piercing Hiccup's back. "The last thing I am is _jealous._ "

She couldn't take it anymore.

"Come on Dagur let's go dance."

Dagur didn't have any time to protest nor to process what was happening, as Astrid dragged him into the sea of people dancing.

"Ooohhhh man this is gonna be good." Snotlout sat comfortably and the twins grabed some snacks.

When Astrid reached Hiccup she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from Heather.

"Changing partners!"

Before anyone could keep up with her moves, Dagur ended up dancing with his sister and Hiccup with her.

"What are you doing?" He raised a confused eyebrow at her.

"What am I doing? The real question is what are YOU doing? Because the way I see it, your hands are in a quite daring mood."

Hiccup looked around him, horrified when he locked eyes with his father, who was narrowing his eyes at him.

"Astrid, you know it's only an act. And I really need to return to Heather now so-"

"Are you serious right now?"

Before they could say anything more somehow he switched them again and she ended up dancing with Dagur.

"So...uh...how did it go?" Dagur's voice was hesitant.

Astrid didn't respond. She only growled in frustration and went back to the table.

"I guess it didn't go well then."

...

After Camikazi exited the ball room, she reached their usual spot.

They had discovered several of them around the castle by now.

It's been a month and a half since she arrived at their castle. A month and a few days since the welcoming ball. The night he bumped into her, ruining her dress with wine. Or the other way around, depending on which of the two you ask.

But somehow from the moment their eyes met, they both knew how this was going to end. They both knew where this was going. They could both feel the same desire. The same thirst for eachother. And each time...it was getting better. And _even better._

And now...here they are again. Hiding in one of the kitchen's storerooms.

"God I missed you." Eret whispered in her ear after they were done.

"Mmmm" her fingers were gently traveling up and down his back.

"You know, for a second there I thought you didn't want to come." he said after a long pause.

"That's ridiculous. Why wouldn't I want to come?" she tried to hide her nervousness. She knew that he noticed how down she was at the ball earlier.

"Well I don't know...back there, you seemed kind of..." struggling to find the right words, he recalled her sad expression on his mind.

She pulled back from their hug to look at him.

"Kind of what?"

"Sad." He stared back at her. "Like something was bothering you. Like-"

"So what? Things bother people all the time. It doesn't have to be about you."

"Yes but-"

"And why do you care anyway"

Eret didn't know how to answer to that.

It's not like they ever talked about each other's feelings. Usually they would just meet and try to be quick before anyone notices them. And that was it. Having actual conversations about each other wasn't exactly their thing.

"Nevermind. I was just curious." he looked away.

But her hand grabed his chin forcing him to face her again.

"Listen. Let's not compicate things okay? We're fine just the way we are." she reminded him.

But he wasn't satisfied.

They both knew that it wasn't enough. They both knew they needed more.

"Are we?" he gently rubbed his thumb on her shoulder.

Her eyes snapped and she quickly pushed him away, escaping his embrace.

"Oh come on Eret...Why? Why are you doing this right now?" she grabbed her dress in frustration trying to put it on.

"Well one of us had to do it eventually." mirroring her actions he started getting dressed too.

"But why? Can't we just enjoy it for as long as it lasts?"

 _as long as it lasts._

painful words for both of them.

"But doesn't this mean anything to you? Don't you want it to mean something?"

"Why does it have to mean something Eret? We're having fun. We like it. Why complicate things?"

"Things are already completed since you're a Princess who's sleeping with a hunter."

 _ouch._

"As long as no one knows, it's a victimless crime." she said after a long pause.

"So that's all it is to you then?"

silence.

Camikazi refused to look at him. She turned her back on him as she was tieing the laces of her corset.

"Just messing around. Having fun. Is that all it is to you?" he repeated after she didn't reply.

"Why does is matter?"

"It does to me"

"No it doesn't Eret." she walked to him and cupped his cheeks with her hands. "Don't you see? No matter how we feel or what we want, the mirth will be over, eventually."

She was right.

And he knew it.

His hand reached her cheeks now.

"I know there's nothing we can do about it...but that still doesn't answer my question."

"Oh give me a break!" in a swift move she backed away from him. "What difference does it make how I feel about it?"

"I want to hear you say it."

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to say that this means more to me? That _YOU_ mean more. That I don't want this to end when I go home. That those days with you were-"

He cut her off by crushing his lips on hers, letting a moan escape her mouth.

Intensity.

Violence.

Their kiss became more passionate and hotter every time their tongues were finding each other.

And when he started to untie her dress again...they both knew it was going to be _round two_.

...

A few hours later she returned to their table.

When she sat bext to Dagur he crossed his arms and formed a grumpy face.

"Where have you been? This is my sister's engagement party!"

"I'm sorry I...I was using the ladies room."

 _she's been gone for about 3 and a half hours. yeah...dumb excuse._

"Riiiiiight. The ladies room. Is that what we're calling it now?" he teased her, knowing very well that she was definitely with a guy. He just didn't know who.

"Shut up! What's your problem?" she laughed giving him a push on his shoulder.

"Who was it this time? Kitchen stuff? A knight? ooohh was he one of the band guys?"

"How could he be one of the band members? They were playing the whole time. Honestly Dagur, Heather got all the brains in your family."

"Heh...that might be true but I got all the muscles." He said flexing his bicep and she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I need a drink." she started to pour wine inside the first glass she found in front of her. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nuh...Only Astrid almost cutting the table in half, for Mr. Prince of Berk being quite _touchy_ with my sister."

"Yikes. Jealousy...hate it."

"Yeah...tell me about it."

Suddenly the music stopped and the entire room was filled with people yelling.

 _"kiss!" - "kiss!" - "kiss her!" - "kiss!"_

And it didn't take them long to realize they were all gathered around Hiccup and Heather.

Whistling, shouting, encouraging the royal couple to...kiss???

Astrid started to panic.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to yell at everyone to SHUT THE HELL UP.

But she couldn't.

" _Come on Prince_!"

 _"Kiss her!" - "kiss her!!!"_

More shouts came from the crowd.

Hiccup looked at his father, hoping for salvation.

But all he took back was the Kings serious and intense glare. The one that Hiccup knew very well that meant " _Don't embarrass us in front of everyone"_

" _why isn't he kissing her?"_ \- _"come on! kiss! her!"_

The voices became louder and louder.

His panic raised.

He had no choice.

He was cornered.

 _I'm so sorry Astrid._

He thought before he kissed Heather.

 **o~o**


	20. chapter 19

**I can't even begin to describe how grateful I am for all of you! Your comments are amazing! You're all so nice and sweet and it makes me really happy reading them every time! Sending lots of love to all of you! I continue writing this because of you.**

 **((You have been asking for more and more hiccstrid s, this chapter is dedicated to you. Full hiccstrid drama. Grab some tissues and enjoy.))**

Astrid was losing the ground under her feet.

He was kissing her.

 _He was kissing her._

It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a fantasy. It was really happening in front of her eyes. AND everyone else's eyes.

"Ew! Would it be insulting if I barfed everywhere?" Snotlout took his tongue out pretending to be disgusted.

"Haha yeah! I mean that's a big Ew! That's a double ew!" Tuffnut joked.

"Hey! loosen the stupid attitude bro! I'm not having it."

"How dare you talk about my attitude?"

"Your attitude is horrible!" Ruffnut crossed her arms and sat back on her chair.

"My attitude is fun, carefree, adventurous and loves to take long walks. It doesn't matter if it's on a beach or not."

"Whatever! Hiccup and Heather are so in love they don't deserve your attitude!"

"Oh my god will you two shut up already? They're obviously faking it." Camikazi whispered the last part.

"Yeah...poor them though. Imagine how akward they must feel right now." Dagur said on an equally quiet tone.

But the person that wasn't amused at all at this table was Astrid. Who was now locking eyes with Hiccup.

The words _"I'm sorry"_ were written all over his face.

But she wasn't having it. She didn't feel the less pity for him right now.

Holding herself not to break anything, she run out of the room before he could reach their table.

When he noticed her leaving, he completely ignored the rest of the gang, overtaking their table as he run after her.

"Wow...drama. Wouldn't wanna be Hiccup right now."

"Do you think she's gonna kill him?"

"If she doesn't, she must really love him."

...

"Astrid wait!" he kept pushing through the crowd, desperately trying to catch up with her.

"Please Astrid wait! Let me explain!"

She wasn't listening to him. She didn't want to. She didn't want to see him or listen to his excuses. All she wanted to do was run away from there.

"Astrid!"

She kept running. Never even turning to look at him. She exited the ball room and run down the hall.

"Astrid slow down please!"

 _Damn it how big are these halls?_

She didn't know where she was going. The castle was huge. She took random turns. Left and right. Some stairs too. Hoping that he would lose her.

After a while his calls for her stopped and she couldn't hear him yelling her name anymore. She couldn't hear footsteps running behind her either.

Stopping now to catch her breath seemed like a good idea to her.

Now she was pacing. One hand supporting her body, leaning against the wall, the other wiping the tears of her cheeks.

 _How could he?_

 _How could he do this? Why? Why to her?_

Endless possibilities passing through her mind. Her brain was filled with so many thoughts, it could explode any minute.

How could she be so stupid? So _naive_. She was a Hofferson! A warrior! She should have known better. She should have protected herself. Why did she open up to him so easily? Why did she let him in? Why didn't she just ended things after she found out he was engaged?

 _Stupid. stupid. so stupid._

How could she ever think that he would chose her? He was _the Prince of Berk!_ He has power. He has a kingdom to protect. She had nothing. She was a princess who's kingdom's future was depending on her future husband, whoever that might be. She had no power. Nothing to offer him.

So why would she ever thing that he would chose her? Why would he ever defy the rules, his duty, his people, his father...for her?

Frustration hit her as she slamed her fist into the wall as hard as she could. Stupid idea cause she traumatized her hand.

 _OUCH DAMN IT WHY?!_

She cursed behind her teeth. It wasn't appropriate for a princess to curse of course but right now she didn't even care.

"I'm glad that punch hit the wall and not me."

A very familiar sarcastic voice made her jump.

She turned around and when she met his eyes, her death glare expression returned.

"Trust me that wasn't even close to how hard yours will be." she turned away ready to run again but be stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"No! Don't you touch me!"

"Astrid please let me explain-"

"Hiccup let go of me!"

"You have to give me a chance to explain!"

"I am not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!"

"I promise you it's not what you think!"

"Oh I think it's exactly what I think!" without looking at him she pulled her hand away from his and kept walking.

"This is my castle Astrid. How long do you think you can keep running?"

"Leave me alone Hiccup!"

She knew he was right though. She couldn't hide forever.

And it didn't take him long to catch up with her. As gently as it was possible, he grabed her arm forcing her to stop and turn around.

"I said don't touch me! Just... just..." when he was finally facing her, he saw the tears running down her cheeks. An image he couldn't bare looking at, almost like a knife through his heart. And it was even more painful knowing that he caused this.

"I had no choice Astrid. The entire kingdom was watching. What would they think if I wouldn't kiss my own fiance? We need to keep the appearances Astrid. You need to understand that-"

"Are you hearing yourself right now?!? Who are you? What happened to Prince 'Fuck the rules, everyone is stupid!' Haddock the third?"

"I'm still me! But you have to understand that my position is too fragile right now. I need to keep pretending. I have to protect my image."

"Wow...you sound just like your Dad."

pause.

"I didn't want to kiss her Astrid. Heather is like a sister to me you know that."

"Honestly Hiccup, what do I even know after all? I thought I knew you. I thought I could trust you. And this was the last thing I expected from you."

He stepped closer to her, taking her wrists in his hands refusing to let go when she tried to pull away.

She could see it in his eyes how hurt he was. He didn't ask for this. He was suffering as much as she did, maybe even more so.

"You do know me. Actually you know me better than anyone else in this palace does. And you _can_ trust me. All I'm asking is just...a little time. Be patient until this is all over. Until we figure this out and-"

"What if we don't? We're investigating for a traitory based on a theory! We don't even know it's true! Hiccup who are we kidding? We both know this is never going to work. What if you end up getting married to her? Where will I be then?"

The talk that he had with his Father earlier reapeated on his brain.

"Listen...I know this looks bad right now but we can figure it out okay? And at the worst possible scenario...You can still stay with me if you want."

Her eyes widden. What? He wasn't suggesting...No...

"How dare you?! Are you serious right now? Is this what your plans for us are?"

"No! Of course not! Astrid I would never...my...my Dad was the one who suggested it earlier and I-"

"Well you can tell the _King_ that I have some news for him. I will NOT let ANYONE control my life or my name! In case you didn't notice I have my own kingdom to protect. You're not the only one with obligations and duties here. And if you think that becoming your _mistress_ is going to solve all my problems, you don't know me at all."

At this point, his grip on her wrists tightened.

"I know. I would never ask you to do that for me. I know you don't need me or anyone else."

She still refused to look at him. The image of him kissing Heather in the middle of the ballroom, with everyone cheering at them, showing what a happy couple they are...was stuck on her brain.

"I didn't want to kiss her Astrid." he said as if he was reading her mind. "Please try to understand my position."

"ooohhh poor me! I am Hiccup and I am _forced_ to kiss a beautiful princess in front of my people! Yeah...your position is really bad! Why don't you just say it Hiccup? Why won't you admit that this isn't even a big deal for you? That **I** am not a big deal to you!"

"Okay now you're paranoid.Your unexplainable jealousy is taking over your brain."

"Paranoid??? Really?? You think I'm paranoid?" she gathered all her strength and pushed his hands away from hers, making him lose his balance for a moment. "Oh I'm sooo sorry your highness for getting paranoid! I'm sorry for getting jealous of the woman that's engaged to you! I'm so sorry for being upset by the fact that you kissed her! I'm sooo sorry for feeling hurt!" her eyes were overflowing with runny tears now. Her cheeks wet and her voice cracking.

She had taken a few steps away from him. But right now she wasn't avoiding his gaze. On the contrary, her eyes were stuck on his, penetrating his soul, making him the one who felt the need to look away now.

"I already told you..." he finally found the strength to speak without breaking down too. "I'm not letting this wedding happen. I just need you to have a little faith in me. We only need some more time to figure this out. Until then... I'm sorry Astrid but we have no choice...we have to keep pretending."

Resisting the urge to scream, she rose her chin. Teary eyes staring at him.

"I know." her head moved left and right as she blinked. what " _I_ _t's part of the royal life_...right?"

Half of a gasp escaped his lips as he watched her running away.

But this time...he didn't follow her.

...

She stayed at her room for the rest of the night.

Her thoughts wouldn't let her get any sleep.

She was surprised when the sun gently hit her face.

Was it morning already?

As she stood up her fingers wiped yer wet cheeks. There were no tears left in her eyes, as she cried them all during the night.

She didn't want to get out of her bed. She didn't want to see anyone today. She wished that she could just stay at her bed all day. Maybe forever. That would be good too. But, unfortunately, as a Princess, she couldn't do that. Sometimes she wished she was never born a Princess. That way she wouldn't have any duties. Any responsibilities. She wouldn't have a kingdom to worry about. She wouldn't have to stand still and look pretty all the time. She wouldn't have to put on makeup every day, or brush her hair and wear heavy jewellery. And God how much she hated those uncomfortable corsets that wouldn't allow her to breathe like a normal human being. And those silk dresses that were more expensive than a normal sized house. She never asked for any of these.

 _One day..._ she thought...

One day she would stay at her bed all day and do absolutely nothing for the whole day. She wouldn't attend any meetings or balls. She wouldn't brush or braid her messy blonde hair that were now falling long on her back. She wouldn't put any makeup in her face, that was now washed by the sun's light that was coming through her window. She wouldn't cover her freckles. She wouldn't hide her flaws. She wouldn't wear those tight corsets to make her waist look thinner.

 _One day...she wouldn't be perfect._

Her life would be so much easier if she wasn't born a Princess. She wouldn't even have to be polite at everyone. She wouldn't need to _behave,_ nor to be careful with her words. She could even punch any idiot who would kiss her hand or sell her a cheap complement about how _her beauty was making them dizzy._

 _That's all she was. That's all she was supposed to be._

 _Beautiful._

 _One day..._

One day... someone would see that she was so much more than that.

One day... someone would see behind the silk dresses. Someone would love her for who she is. For Astrid. Not for _Princess Astrid._

 _Knock. Knock._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door.

She groaned as she covered herself with the blankets again. She wasn't in the mood to see anyone.

 _Knock. Knock._

The door again. Whoever was behind it definitely wouldn't go away.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Why would her servants wake her up so early? The sun had barely gone out completely!

"Princess Astrid!" she heard her personal servants voice behind the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and a woman that was holding a wooden box in her hands walked into Astrid's room.

"I'm deeply sorry to bother you at this time your Highness but I have been given orders to deliver this directly to you." She said and placed the box on her table.

"Orders? From who?"

She didn't get to answer her as she had already existed the room, closing the door behind her.

After groaning again in frustration, as she kicked the bed sheets on the floor and got up.

Rubbing her eyes to open, she sat on a chair next to the table and took the box in her hands.

Should she open it?

Curiosity took over her. Who would deliver her this? And why now? At this time? And why send the maidens instead of delivering it themselves? Why wouldn't they want to be seen?

But should she open it? Was it safe? What could it's containment be?

Unable to resist her curiosity she _clicked_ on the small clip and the box snapped open to reveal...

...A letter?

She took it in her hands and placed the box back on the table before starting reading it.

 _"Dear Astrid,..."_

Who would address her as just "Astrid"? No one was allowed to call her nothing else that "Princess Astrid" or "Your Highness" or "M'Lady" or at least some formal title.

 _"I know that you won't let me_

 _talk to you in person, so I had to write this to get you to listen to me."_

Oh boy ...

She knew exactly who it was.

 _"I know that what I did was wrong and I understand why you don't want to talk to me. All of this is so unfair to you. And I mean all of it. You're forced to remain silent and calm, while watching me marrying another woman. You were forced to come at my engagement party and watch me kiss her in front of everyone. I invited you to meet me at the balcony and not even two seconds after I kissed you I told you I was engaged to someone else. But you stayed. You didn't run away. You knew the danger and the risks but you still stayed with me. You had no guarantee that this was going to end well but you still stayed. Not because anyone forced you to, not because it was your duty but because it was your own choice. You chose me. No one has ever done that in my life and I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you. I probably don't. But I want you to know that I am so sorry that you have to go through all of this because of me. And it hurts me that there's nothing I can do about it._ "

As she kept reading her breathing was getting slower. It was amazing how much he could affect her senses only from a letter.

 _"When we were at the market the other day, I saw something that reminded me of you. I don't know why but I bought it and I want you to have it. I really hope you forgive me._

 _-Yours, Hiccup._

Her eyebrows frowned in confusion on the last part. She immediately grabbed the box from the table and examined it. She found a golden ring laying at the bottom. Her eyes widden in shock as she wore it over her finger. It was beautiful. An azure-blue gem was shining at the middle of it, reflecting exactly the colour of her eyes.

Smiling to herself she took the letter again and turned it around.

 _"P.S. If you still don't hate me, meet me tonight at room IVX on the second floor. Don't worry my stuff are not allowed in the Prince's personal rooms."_

...

She tip-toed in the middle of the night like some thief sneaking in to steal.

When she found room IVX she knocked twice. After she got no reply she hesitantly opened the door and walked in, slowly closing it behind her.

She stood speachless.

A large table with delicious food and abundant wine was decorated in the middle of the room.

The room was smaller than the others she had been before. It was darker too. Lighten only by the light of the candles, bringing a pleasant atmosphere to the scene.

And there he was. He stood up from his chair and bowed to her as she approached him with a half smirk.

"M'Lady" he kissed her hand. "Thank you for coming."

Astrid blushed on his lips touching her fingers.

"I can see you're wearing my gift. I'm really glad you liked it."

"Thank you." she replied. "It's beautiful."

"Like the woman who's wearing it."

Her cheeks couldn't be more red right now.

"What is all this?" She gestured to everything that was on the table.

"Dinner." He pulled a chair for her and she sat on it as he pushed it back. "And also, a way of me to say I'm sorry for everything."

"You don't have to apologize. I...I overeated."

"No you didn't. I should have imagined how hard this must be for you."

"But this is not fair for you either. You're forced into an arranged marriage. I should have understood that and be more supportive."

He reached out and gently stroke her golden bangs behind her ear.

"God you're so beautiful."

She blushed and gave him a smile.

"So beautiful that you trick people."

 _what?_

"What do you mean?" she rose an eyebrow confused.

"You hide the real you behind those beautiful silk dresses. You give the impression of a simple Princess when you have a real fire-breathing dragon in there, ready to kill."

A light punch found his left shoulder followed by her laugh.

"Come on! I'm not that bad."

"I never said you're bad. You're the strongest, most fierce most extraordinary woman I've ever met. You are tougher than a rock but you still look as fragile as a flower. Your looks can kill as well as your sword."

He could see her. He knew her. The real her.

"Well... That's really ironic." her mood suddenly changed.

"What do you mean?"

"You describe me as this strong leader who can do anything but I still can't protect my kingdom without a King on my side. And when King Stoick invited us I thought...this was my chance. This marriage could save my people and my house but...That plan didn't go very well."

"You're ruling a Kingdom all by yourself even though you are the last of your name! It's... pretty cool if you think about it."

"Well... I'm kind of having trouble finding anything _cool_ right now." she lowered her head and dropped her eyes on the floor.

Hiccup put a comforting hand on her shoulder, massaging it softly, sending chills all over her body.

"Look, I obviously can't even imagine what this must be like for you I mean... you're Astrid! You're strong! You're invincible!"

"Not anymore. What if this is it Hiccup? What if we can't stop this wedding? What if I have to remain unmarried for the rest of my life? What then?"

"Then well deal with it. Just because your kingdom doesn't have a King, doesn't mean you're helpless."

"But that's exactly how I feel."

"Astrid I know you. And I know that you can get through anything. Seriously, there is no challenge that you cannot handle. And no matter what remember that I am with you. Married or not, I promise you. There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid. Always."

She rose her chin to look into his green eyes. And when she did she couldn't help but smile. He was giving her a feeling of safety. A feeling of trust. Looking at him smiling back at her right now she wasn't afraid of anything. She felt like together, they could do anything.

"Thank you." Their heads leaning closer to each other. "This means a lot to me."

"I mean it Astrid. I will do anything for you. I am ready to risk everything. To give everything."

His breath now tingling her lower lip.

"I love you Astrid Hofferson. With everything I have. And I always will."

Their lips connected and the fireworks began.

Electricity all around them. Magnetic energy pulling them together. Holding them close to eachother. Unable to lose contact.

Her eyes shut close absorbing every last drop of him. Feeling him. Her hand gently supporting his cheek. Their mouths becoming one.

When they reached a point where they became unable to breathe they pulled away. Both pacing, trying to steady their breaths, they stared into each other's eyes.

 _Passion._

 _Tension._

Hiccup slowly left hot kisses on her neck. Immediately she leaned her head to the side as an automatic reaction. He loved how her body responded to him. As he kissed the sensitive skin behind her ear she bite her lower lip unable of holding back a pleasure moan. She leaned more against his lips. She felt so vulnerable right now. So defenseless. She wasn't usted to being that way. She wasn't used to letting her guard down. But right now it didn't bother her. She wanted to let him do anything he wanted to her. She wanted him to have the upper hand.

But if he kept doing what he was doing for any longer, this was going to go farther than the point where they could control themselves.

He wanted her so bad. All of her. He wanted to taste every inch of her body. He wanted to feel her.

But they couldn't. _Not yet_.

"So...I was thinking..."

"Hmmmm" she moaned as she felt his hot breath against her neck, sending shivers down her sline.

"...Since...we lost our chance at finding Mikel's secret at the market-"

"Which was _your_ fault." She teased him.

"Heh...right... I'm not regretting it though. Yacknog was worth it. Plus I found your gift."

She streched her fingers to admire her ring.

"I guess something good came out of this." she giggled as he kissed her hand.

"So I was thinking...If we want real answers and fast...we need to get to the source of this."

"Which is...?"

"His room. Astrid we need to get in his room. To find where he keeps his personal belongings. His papers, his files. We need to discover what he's hiding."

"But... Hiccup... breaking in his room. We'd violate his privacy. A-Are you sure?"

He placed a sweet kiss on her nose.

"Trust me M'Lady I've given this a lot of thought. I wouldn't suggest it if it wasn't the best option."

"I hope you're right." she sighed. "Because if I stay one more day seeing you around Heather like that I might be the one who murders the King after all."

 **o~o**

 **Hope your inner fangirling hiccstrid persona is satisfied ;D**

 **You have been asking what my updating schedule is. The answer is that there isn't one. I am updating when I find the time to write. I'm a fan and a reader myself, so I completely understand your frustration but please understand and remember that I am doing this FOR FREE. Nobody pays me to write. I do it because I love doing it and because I love Httyd and Hiccstrid. I'm sorry but the least I can promise you for now is one chapter per week. Again, I don't have a steady updating scedule because my everyday obligations don't allow me to. I am literally writing the chapters a few minutes before I go to bed, yes, that's when my free time is. Lastly I want to thank you all once more, you're all amazing *.**

 **Don't forget to check out my edit for this chapter on Instagram. Unless you can't handle TOO much hiccstrid feels. what :)**


	21. chapter 20

**A/N:** **Incoming reference to Stalka reunion on httyd 2:**

 **I know...I know...** **I know what you're going to say... How could I do this? How could I leave you to wait for a chapter for all this time without updating? But what choice did I have? I had no inspiration. How could I write without inspiration? I didn't want to write something that wouldn't be good. I thought it would be better for you.**

 ***steps back***

 **But I was wrong...I see that now but...**

 ***takes a few more steps back***

 **oh stop being such good readers, good readers!** **Go on! Shout! Scream! Say something**!...

... **And** **this is the part where you read this chapter and say "You're as good writer as the day we last saw you."**

... **...end of reference.**

 **What?**

 **((Okay** **I have no idea what that was but I'm just trying to say how sorry I am for not updating for so long. I really needed my time this time I know and I'm really really sorry. Thank you all for being so supportive and patient. Your texts and comments are my oxygen I swear. I hope I can make it up to you with this chapter.** ))

 **enjoy**

"Wow wow wait...so...let me get this straight." Tuffnut's hands were moving up and down in front of Hiccup's face.

"You want us..."

"Yes..."

"To start a fight..."

"Yes..."

"To distract King Mikel..."

"Yes..."

"So that you and Astrid break into his room..."

"Uh-huh. That's right."

"And you want us to keep him busy..."

"Yup. You got it."

"Until you and Astrid are finished."

"Correct again."

"Uh...okay...but I have one question. Why don't you just do it in your own room guys? I mean... Mikel sleeps on that bed and-"

"NO!!!Tuffnut!!! What the hell??" Hiccup and Astrid protested.

"What? I'm just saying. Doing it on another person's room is nasty. Even for me."

"Okay first of all...Ew! Second of all, weren't you listening to what we said? We need to investigate to find some evidence. Evidence that can prove he's guilty! That's why we need to search his room." Astrid had turned a different color. An embarrassed red that was matching Camikazi's dresses.

"Yeah riiiiiight okayy Hiccstrid we'll pretend we believe you." Ruffnut winked at them. "But don't come at me when we'll have babies running around the castle-"

"Ruffnut!" they both shouted in synch.

The twins both fell on the floor laughing.

"Look, guys this is serious. Can you help us or not?" Hiccup sighed.

"Pfff pleaseeeeee! Can we help you? We are the experts at distractions. Of course we'll do it. Cause we're the best and the best!"

"Perfect! We need at least an hour. Searching his room and leave it as we found it." Astrid's amused eyes were scanning Hiccup's face, searching for approval until he nodded. "And remember, don't annoy him to death."

"Annoy him??? I'm offended!"

"Statistics claim we are kind of annoying brother." Ruffnut layed a hand on Tuffnut's shoulder.

...

Hiccup laughed as he remembered their silly conversation half an hour ago. He placed one of Mikel's books back where he found it.

"What are you laughing at?" Astrid lifted her head from under Mikel's bed to look at him.

"Nothing just...do you think it's wise to trust the twins? I mean we left the most annoying creatures in the world to keep the man we want to keep away from here busy."

"Well it's a little late to change our plan now. We better hurry annyways. We've already been here for too long." she got up and cleaned her dress from all the dust that was under the bed.

"Be careful! We don't want him finding any dust on his bed."

"Relax. He is not that smart to suspect someone got in here."

Hiccup smiled at her confidence. He liked seeing this side of her again. The fearless and brave one. They one who was ready to defy any rules to take what she wants. The one who-

"Did you find anything in his closet?" she interrupted his thoughts.

"Nothing but clothes and shoes." he moved his head right and left. "nothing useful."

They have already been in his room for a while now. His father had spare keys for all the rooms in the castle so he just had to steal- ... _borrow_ this one. Hey! Nothing that the King doesn't know can hurt him right? Besides, It was for a very important cause. Protecting the kingdom and the throne was a pretty good reason that even his father would find unavoidable.

He placed another book back on it's self.

"He has a lot of books doesn't he?"

"Mhm. Looks like the King of Nephenon island is a maniac book-reader. Who would have thought?" Astrid joked.

"It's the island of _Nephene_ M'Lady."

"Whatever... same thing." Astrid rolled her eyes while she was trying to open a wooden cage that was next to the bed.

"What's wrong with the lock?" Hiccup asked as he saw her struggle to open it.

"Just give me a moment.I know my locks."

"Sure M'Lady." Hiccup laughed as he watched her focused and dedicated to the lock. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Oh shut up. I said I can do it just-"

 _Click._

The locker snapped open and a very satisfying smirk shaped on Astrid's face.

"See?"

"Wow. I'm impressed, where did you learn how to do that?"

"Long story." She said while searching inside the cage.

Inside the cage there was nothing but paperwork. Lots and lots of papers and documents.

"It's pointless." she sighed after searching for a while. "We won't find any-" she stopped as her eyes were pinned on something inside the cage.

Hiccup noticed her sudden silence and turned around.

"What is it?"

She slowly streached her hand to grab it. From inside the cage she picked up a sealed envelope.

"Why would Mikel have a letter with your father's seal on it?"

Suttered by her words he stepped closer until he was standing next to her. He took the letter from her hands and examined it.

"I...I don't know. Maybe it's the invitation? You know for...the whole thing?"

"But it's still sealed. Meaning he hasn't opened it yet. What would your father send to him?"

Unable to answer they both stood there in silence.

Until, he couldn't hold back his curiosity. In one motion of his fingers he snapped it open.

"Hiccup! What are you doing? Now he'll know we-"

"It's fake."

"What?" she grabbed the paper from his hands and examined it.

Inside of it there was a text written with what Astrid recognised as the King's handwriting. At the very end of it there was a signature spelling "King of Berk".

"It's not his signature. And it has no seal. He always signs his letters with our house's emblem. House Haddock. It's a pretty good copy of my father's handwriting but... it's fake." he said.

Astrid took a moment to read it.

First paragraph was a long boring _thank you for your services to our Kingdom_ protocol monologue.

Then King Stoick was accepting Mikel's request to...

"... he's selling Calder to your house?" Astrid looked at Hiccup confused.

"What?" Hiccup asked as she read it out loud.

"I, King Stoick the Vast of house Haddock, King of Berk, declare that I'm allowing the transfer of the servant named Calder of the island of Nephene into house Haddock. He shall service our Kingdom as...Hiccup your father is literally buying Mikel's only counselor."

"I- I don't understand. Why would he do such thing? We already have too many servants. Plus he doesn't need any counseling when he has Gobber."

"Well...as long as it's fake...why would Mikel want to have a document like that? What could he use it for?"

Hiccup thought for a few seconds. Nothing about this letter made any sense. King Mikel had a fake paper that claimed to have the King's seal on it. Why? Why would he need to prove that he wants to transfer Calder into the haddock house? And why would he want to lose his own counselor in the first place?

"This guy keeps getting more and more suspicious every time I learn something new about him."

"I don't like this Hiccup. Remember that mysterious shipload we found the other day at the market? Calder had no clue about what Mikel was doing or what this cargo was. And he's supposed to know everything right? He said himself that he's the one who makes all the decisions for Mikel. If Mikel is hiding something from him it's definitely not good."

"Wait a minute..." Hiccup reached and grabed something else that caught his attention.

It was a way smaller piece of paper than the one they just read. One of those tiny messages that spies exchange to communicate with each other.

"The kingdom of Berk will fall tonight. Meet me at the dungeons when the sun goes down. -D."

Hiccup and Astrid froze.

Both of them looked at each other thinking the same thing.

 _D._ As in _Drago Bludvist._

"This is it." Hiccup exhaled in enthusiasm. "That's the evidence we were looking for Astrid! The proof that Mikel is plotting against my father! He is a liar! And he's using my wedding as a distraction!"

"I...I don't... Hiccup why would he want you to marry Heather?"

"I don't think that Heather was his target. I think he just wanted to make sure that I am the one who unites with a house. Any house. I guess Beserkers have the best army after the Haddocks so he suggested it to avoid any suspicions."

"So he just wanted to exclude himself from the wedding thing. And he pushed you and Heather to do it for him."

"Exactly."

"And now he is cooperating with some..."D" person against your father?"

" _The kingdom of_ _Berk_ _will fall tonight_." Hiccup read the words written on the tiny message on his hand. "Astrid you know what this means. He's meeting with that person tonight. They are attacking, tonight."

Astrid grabbed his hand and gave it a soft squeeze to calm him down.

"Then we'll be waiting for him."

...

Eret was nippling on Camikazi's neck, gaining soft moans out of her.

They have been doing this again and again and AGAIN.

And they didn't even care.

They didn't even feel sorry for what they were doing.

Camikazi was struggling to focus on her thoughts while his tongue was tingling her bare skin.

No one knew about them. No one knew what they were doing. So nothing that they din't know could hurt anyone right?

Eret's lips we're traveling lower on her body.

Besides, they were just... messing around and having fun. Right?

Lower.

Nothing more than just two people enjoying their time together. Right?

Lower.

There was nothing serious between them. Right?

Lower.

"Eret stop."

Her sudden change of mood surprised him. He stop and raised his eyes to look at her.

"Everything alright? Did I do something wrong?"

She rolled her eyes trying not to show how annoyed she was by her own thoughts.

"You mean apart from sleeping with a princess? No you did nothing wrong."

He frowned. Reading her expression he realized that she wasn't really willing to do anything more today. Leaving a sigh escape his lips, he layed next to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Alright, spill it. What's wrong?"

"Honestly...everything." she curled her knees closed to her chest avoiding eye contact with him.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Eret. This. Us. It's wrong. It's only a matter of time before someone catches us or..."

"...or...what?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before speaking again.

"We have an expiration date. And it's Hiccup's wedding."

"So?"

"After that I'll be leaving and...who knows when or if we'll see each other again."

"You knew that from the beginning."

She looked at him without moving her head.

"When we first started this...you knew it was going to end, we both knew we were only temporary fun."

"I know." she sighed and looked away again.

"Then why is it bothering you now?"

"Oh Eret! You don't understand anything!!" she freed herself from his arms and crossed her arms.

"I understand everything." At this point his hand cupped her cheek forcing her to turn and face him. "I just want to hear you say it."

"There's nothing to say."

"Right... that's why you're always sad lately. Come on Cami talk to me."

"I'm leaving in less than a month. Why is this so important to you?"

"Because I wanna remember what you'll say right now."

There was a long pause between the two of them.

No matter what she felt she couldn't tell him. He was a hunter he didn't care about the rules. What if he does something crazy? What if he gets himself killed?

"Look... this is clearly complicated for both of us. Maybe...maybe we should stop."

That made his eyes widden. He looked at her with a shoked face.

"Wait what?"

"I think it is the best for both of us if we didn't complicate our feelings any further."

"Our feelings are already too complicated Camikazi. Do you really want to stop now? Is it that easy for you?"

"I never said it was easy, it's just the right thing."

"How is it the right thing? How is forcing yourself to deny your own feelings the right thing?"

"It's part of the royal life Eret."

"Don't give me this shit right now. I know you better than that."

"And what do you want me to say then, huh? You want me to say that I like you more than I should? That I don't want to leave? That I wish we could somehow be together?"

She stopped for a few seconds before she continued.

"Why would it matter? What difference would it make? It doesn't matter how I feel or what I want, because I don't have the privilege to make decisions for myself. My mother does. And she always does what's best for the Bog-Burglars."

"So that's what this is about? Your people?"

"It's my duty Eret."

Eret opened his mouth and then closed it. He seemed like he was thinking something too deep.

"I mean...My whole life I was living in lies. People always lie about how much they respect me, how much they admire me, how honored they are to meet me when half of them don't even know my name."

Eret seemed uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Look...Cami I-"

"And then you came." she interrupted him. "You we interested to get to know me. The real me. Υou didn't care about how much money I have. You like me for me. And somehow I have this feeling. I know that I can trust you. I know that you would never lie to me."

She leaned back in his arms but he stoped her.

"Look ..Cami I...You shouldn't trust me...You don't know me."

"Of course I know you."

"No I mean...I...There are things you don't know and I-"

"I don't care about your secrets Eret. Everyone has them. I only know that you like me and that's enough."

"Like you?" he laughed. "You crazy woman I am going nuts for you. I can't stop thinking about you. About when I'll get to hold you again but the thing is that I... I'm..."

"Shhhh" she put a finger over his lips."Then that's all I want. That's all I need to know. I trust you Eret, I really do. And I don't trust people easily so you better not screw it up."

He looked concerned for a second. Then he squeezed her hand and kissed her again.

She smiled to him as she layed back.

But she could tell there was something else on his mind. Something he wasn't telling her. Something that he was hiding from her. But she didn't dare to ask. She just let his arms surround her naked body as she placed soft kisses on his shoulder.

Whatever he had on his mind, it was eating him.

Little did she know...how bad he was struggling...not to tell her the _truth._

...

The dungeons.

Neither Hiccup nor Astrid had ever been there in their lives. Astrid obviously because she's never been to the Haddock castle before, Hiccup because his father wouldn't allow it. But this was an emergency. This was another one of his father's rules that he _had_ to disobey. Because again, it was for the good of him and the kingdom.

"What is it with this castle having so many stairs? Even your dungeons have 3 floors!" Astrid was pacing after they walked down another dozen of stairs.

"Hey! Don't ask me. I probably hate this castle more than you do." He whispered back as he was holding her hand, leading her further into the halls, passing beside the cells.

With their other hands they were holding lighten torches so that they could see through all this darkness.

They've been down there for too long. Walking down the halls, searching the cells.

"Halt! Who's there?" one of the guards noticed them.

But a few seconds after he recognized Hiccup he fell on his knees.

"Prince Hiccup. What are you doing down here? The King-"

"My father doesn't know I'm here and it will remain that way, am I clear?"

The guard directed his attention towards Astrid. Then back at Hiccup and lowered his head.

"Yes your Highness."

"Good, now get up. There's no need to bow, we only need to ask you something."

The guard looked puzzled but he obeyed his order.

"Anything you want your Highness."

"Did anyone else came down here for a visit tonight?"

"Uh...no your Grace. No one ever comes in the royal dungeons."

"So you didn't see anyone coming in here? Or hear anything unusual? Anything suspicious?" Astrid asked.

"No M'Lady. The only unusual thing that happened tonight was the two of you."

Hiccup lowered his head in disappointment. How could they miss them? It could have been their only chance to catch Mikel and whoever he was plotting with.

After they thanked the guard they headed towards the exit, until they noticed something on the floor.

Hiccup reached and picked it up.

After examining it for a few seconds the same terrified look was on both of their faces.

As their eyes meet in horror, the same name escaped their lips in synchrony.

" _Drago"_

"We have to find my Dad before it's too late."

...

Running as fast as they could, they pushed the doors of the throne room open and entered it.

But inside the room they found unusually more people than they expected.

Apart from the King, all the royal families of all houses were gathered there.

Strange finding all of them in the same room at the same time.

"Stop what you're doing!" Hiccup shouted as he and Astrid rushed into the room.

"Son!" King Stoick yelled in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Mikel is a liar! Don't listen to him!"

Mikel and King Stoick were standing awfully close to each other. Hiccup run and got between them putting as much space as he could between them, with his back on his father.

"Stay back! He's not to be trusted!"

Everyone in the room were staring at Hiccup confused, as if he was some mad, crazy guy.

"Uhhh...I think Hiccup has lost his mind..." Tuffnut whispered to his sister.

"Called it. The signs were there." Ruffnut responded.

"Son! Have you lost your sense-"

"He's a traitor!" Hiccup yelled again.

"Prince Hiccup..." Mikel was standings with his hands raised in defence. "I believe this is a misunderstanding."

"Stop lying Mikel! We know everything! We found out about your little meeting with Drago Bludvist!"

"What?!"

"We found your letters. We went to your secret meeting in the dungeons and we found this." Hiccup pointed to Astrid and everyone looked at her.

She took out a piece of fabric and held it high for everyone to see. It was part of a red cape with Drago's Emblem craved on it in black ink.

Everyone gasped.

"We found this caught in the corner of the floor next to the dungeon door's end." she said loud enough for everyone to listen.

"You seemed suspicious from the moment you stepped into our kingdom!" Hiccup began. "On the fisrt day at the welcoming ball you tried to poison my father with your wine!"

"How dare you! The wine of Nephene is the finest wine in the-"

"There's no wine in the island of Nephene! No one mentions it ever! No books, no one!" Hiccup was now furious. "You thought that after the King was dead everyone would suspect me as I am next in line for the throne!"

"You don't know what you're talking about Prince Hiccup."

"You're crazy! You killed your own family and now you want to make ME look guilty for doing the same! You're delusional!"

"Yeah... delusional is a good word for it. And my family **died** at a horrible accident that I was lucky enough to-" Mikel laughed.

"At the royal meeting you suggested the idea of me marrying Heather, with the dump and stupid idea that you only care for the good of this kingdom, so that everyone would trust you!"

"I would never...you...I..."

"At the royal market..." Hiccup continued. "Astrid and I found out about you sneaking some kind of cargo back from your island into our kingdom."

"I have no idea what cargo you're referring to."

"We saw your ship!" At this point, Hiccup started to walk towards Mikel. "What are you trying to bring here without us noticing?"

Hiccup looked furious and ready to _murder_ him. His steps slow but powerful and wild. His eyes pinning him, never losing contact with him.

Mikel started to take steps too but at the opposite direction of Hiccup, trying to keep himself away from the angry Prince.

Everyone watched the scene completely confused. It was like a wild predator walking towards it's pray, ready to kill.

"Nothing! I... I'm bringing nothing!"

"What was on that ship!!?? What are you hiding??"

"Or is it oleander fruit, huh? Your favourite?" Astrid derided him.

"What are you two lunatics talking about??? I hate oleander fruits!" Mikel shouted.

Hiccup and Astrid shared a confused look.

"Is this what you called me here for? To pull this ridiculous prank on me?" Mikel was the angry one now.

"Uh...what are you talking about King Mikel?" Dagur asked. "You're the one who called us all out here."

"Yeah!" Spitelout took out a letter from his pocket. "You send us this, saying it's really important and you need to talk to us!"

"Okay...your little prank is really stupid because YOU are the ones who send ME a letter to come here tonight!" Mikel took out of his own pocket another letter, same as the one Spitelout was holing.

Everyone stood there, exchanging confused looks.

"And how do we know this isn't another one of your lies?" Hiccup was loosing his temper. "We found your fake papers back in your room. We know you have a talent at frauds!"

"You went into my chambers??? You don't have the right to invade my privacy I...I..."

"Be done with the excuses Mikel! It's over!" Hiccup shouted again. "GUARDS!"

... ... ... Nothing... ...

"Guards!!" Hiccup yelled again but there was no response.

"Guards!!" King Stoick shouted too but there was no sight of them.

Silence filled the room, leaving everyone in it completely clueless of what was happening.

And then...

It all happened in half a second.

 _Hshhhht!_

The sound of a knife sliding through human flesh was the only thing they could hear.

Mikel and Hiccup made eye contact with both of them being surprised and terrified.

Hiccup watched in horror as Mikel's side was overflowing with blood, leaving a huge stamp on his tunic.

Mikel's body fell on the cold castle floor, where he left his last breath, revealing the person who had just stabbed him from behind, holding the knife on his hand.

"Unfortunately Prince Hiccup... I'm afraid your guards are quite...busy right now." Calder said looking directly at Hiccup and Stoick, with a sly smirk across his face.

Everyone's jaw's dropped open.

"But...the good news is, I have brought my own."

He snapped his fingers and hundreds of Nephene soldiers burst into the room capturing everyone except him.

Everyone were held with their hands behind their backs.

"I'm sorry Prince Hiccup..." Calder laughed. "your detective skills are impressive, but you're accusing the wrong person."

[ **Oh I'm sorry...did I confuse you enough? Hmm? Are you confused? Did you expect that? Huh?** I **promise everything will be more clear when you read chapter 21 :D.**

 **Once again thank you SO MUCH for reading my story and don't forget to check out my edit for this chapter on Instagram. *.** ]


	22. chapter 21

**Yes. Mikel is dead. Yes. It was Calder all along. Wow I am really surprised by all of your reactions guys! Well if you have read the httyd comics "The serpent's heir" you should have had your suspicions. Calder is a traitor. And I wanted to keep those who are cannon villains still villains in this story.**

 **Again thank you all so much for your amazing reviews and comments! And yes I have plans for another story after I finish this. Currently working on it.**

Calder just killed Mikel.

He killed King Mikel.

The man they were suspecting to be a traitor. The man they thought to be a rat that wanted to kill Hiccup's father. His body was now laying against the cold palace floor. A lifeless expression on his dead face.

Everyone in the room stood there speechless. Gasps and scared looks on their faces as they were looking at Mikel's corpse. Hiccup's mind went blank. Completely blank. How could he be so wrong about this? This whole time, he was chasing after the wrong man. How could he be so blind? So stupid?

His eyes were moving from Mikel's body to Calder, to Astrid, to Mikel's body again.

Everything started to get into place as his thoughts were getting in order again.

He fell right into Calder's trap. Mikel was just a boy. A young prince who had no desire of becoming the King at any point of his life. He was the 6th son! He had 5 older brothers he knew that he wasn't going to be the King so he had never been trained for it. He didn't know the rules, he didn't know anything about royal protocols and behaviors that apply to Kings. That's why he was acting so childish, so immature. He was rude to King Stoick, not because he hated him, not because he wanted to take his place but simply because he didn't know how to act. He didn't know how to be a proper King, because never wanted to be one in the first place. He didn't ask for it. It was just a twist in his life that brought him to this position. A twist of a horrible accident that costed him his entire family.

Or was it?

Calder betrayed him. He betrayed his King. Him and everyone in this room. He was the one who's behind this all along. But why? How? And where did he find all those soldiers?

"Awww why the sad faces? Come on aren't you all happy to see me?" Calder laughed as his guards were putting everyone into chains.

"YOU RAT! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS-"

"Ah-ah! Ts ts ts...no no no King Stoick. You see...you don't get to speak right now. I am the one who's in charge."

"You are a traitor to this kingdom! You have no place or power in this land!" King Oswald shouted.

"A traitor? Well that's a strong word... I'd rather call me, an inferior genius."

"I'LL HAVE YOU HANGED FOR THIS!"

"Oh please...you won't be able to do anything from your cell."

"It was you!" Hiccup finally spoke. "You're the one who poisoned my father's wine. You're the one who brought in the Nephene ship."

Calder reached the King's throne while he clapped.

"Oh! Well done Prince Hiccup! You found out my plan! Too bad there's nothing you can do about it now." An evil smirk shaped across his face.

"The cargo...you made us believe it was oleander fruits. What were you bringing in here?"

"Nephene soldiers." Astrid replied to Hiccup's question.

Everyone looked at her in realization.

"You sneaked them into the kingdom under our noses. The Grimborn brothers covered for you, while they were keeping Mikel busy at the market."

Calder turned his head to see who was smart enough to figure him out.

"Aaahhh...the Hofferson Princess. Of course! I have to admit I almost didn't recognize you, you've grown a lot since the last time I saw you" a sly smirk playing on his lips. "...and you've grown really good."

That made Hiccup take a strong step towards him but the guard that was holding him pulled him back.

"Easy now Prince of Berk. We don't want such beauty to go to waste now do we?" He said gesturing to Astrid, and the guard behind her pulled out a knife. That made Hiccup stop. But his angry eyes were pointed directly towards Calder. His gaze furious and piercing.

Astrid was confused about his words, ignoring his last comment.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember of course...you were only a newborn. The most beautiful baby I ever saw. Who could have thought you'd be the smart one in this room?"

He sat back on the throne stretching his fingers behind his neck.

Astrid was beyond confused. He knew her when she was a baby? How? She'd never been on the island of Nephene. She didn't ever leave her castle.

"Actually it makes sense now that I think about it. You took after your parents. I have to admit though...the Hofferson King and Queen were very hard to trick. You have no idea how long it took for me to manage-"

"It was you???" Astrid's eyes widden, mirroring Calder's smile. "The man who gave my parents in to Drago Bludvist!! It was you???"

"Gave them in...ts ts ts... using strong words again, I simply delivered them to him. They were happy to sacrifice themselves of course, when their little girl's life was resting in my hands."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!" Astrid's fists clenched hard as she escaped the guard's embrace and run straight towards Calder, using all her strength while she was carrying her heavy chains that were hanging from her hands.

At the last moment, before she had almost touched Calder, the guard managed to grab her and pull her back.

" YOU FILTHY TRAITOR! Let me cut his head in half! LET ME KILL HIM! That son of a HALFTROLL KILLED MY PARENTS!"

She was screaming and shouting not so flattering words at him as she struggled to escape.

Duke Finn tried to calm her down but she wasn't paying attention to what he was saying to her.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A RAT! That is what you have always been doing for your whole life!! You BETRAY those who take you in !! You KILLED my parents and you did the same with MIKEL'S family!!! And now you want to do the same with HICCUP!"

Her screams were landing on Hiccup's mind sending it back into reality as he understood.

"You've been doing this all along!" He gave Calder a disgusted look. "You get into the royal families and kill them without leaving any traces, making it look like an accident. That's why you needed that paper we found on Mikel's room. You wanted to transfer into our house to get closer to your target. I bet that's how you transfered from the Hofferson house into Mikel's without anyone suspecting you. But you always leave the heirs to survive? Why?"

Calder's smile widden even more.

"Well, looks like this one here's not as smart as the Princess. So much for Stoick the Vast's offspring."

That made Hiccup's face fall.

"You knew that Drago would attack again. You knew that a wedding would be our solution and you needed as much of us as you could." Queen Mala bravely stated and the guard that was holding her covered her mouth.

"Hey! Get your dirty hands off my Queen!" Thork shouted as he was trying to escape his chains too.

"Awww...ts ts ts...easy now everyone I don't want any stress among us. We're all friends right? A big happy family." Calder laughed.

"You're the reason Mikel suggested our wedding too." Heather spoke and gained an intense look by Dagur who was begging her to shut up before Calder does something bad to her.

"Yes people you got me! Yes I did all that but you're all here missing the big picture!"

"And what is that?" Snotlout asked.

"There's a war coming." Calder got up from his throne and started to walk around the room. "Drago Bloodvist is on his way and he wants to take Berk. For all he knows I've already taken it-"

"YOU WILL NEVER TAKE BERK!" King Stoick shouted and the two guards that were holding him were struggling to keep him in one place. " I swear it I will DIE before I watch you sit on the throne of MY kingdom!"

"Well...that can be arranged. Don't be so eager to die King Stoick, soon I'll-"

"You can't defeat Drago Bludvist alone." Spitelout pointed out. "His army is bigger than ever. He's gonna sweep your soldiers off the map."

"What makes you think that these are all the soldiers I have?"

Everyone exchanged glances as was walking between them, standing now in front of King Jugnut.

"Well let's see...I have the Thorston soldiers..." He pointed at him and moved on to Queen Atali. "...the wingmaidens..." he kept walking, pointing at the houses one by one "...The Jogersons, Berserkers, Defenders of the wing...oh! And how could I forget the magnificent Bog-Buglars?" He raised both of his hands above his head.

Queen Bertha clenched her fists.

"My people will never follow you!"

"Oh I'm sure they will!" Calder reached and held in front of her face a key. A key that she knew very well what it was. It was tradition for the Bog-Burglar soldiers to follow whoever possessed it, usually the Princess.

"W-where did you get that?" Camikazi froze. She was always keeping it with her. She was the one with the responsibility to guard it with her life.

"Oh Princess Camikazi you're more naive than I gave you credit for."

As the words left Calder's mouth, Camikazi's jaw fell on the floor, when she saw Eret approach. He walked passed her avoiding any eye contact with her, with the most guilty look all over his face, and he stood next to Calder.

"You see...I had a little help." Calder's smile widden as he nodded at Eret.

The gang exchanged looks before directing their attention on Camikazi. They knew she was seeing someone in secret, they even made bets on who he might be. But none of them suspected him to be Eret.

Camikazi'z legs felt weak. Her head dizzy. Her eyes started to water. Is that what betrayal feels like? When the one person in the world that you trust stabs you behind your back? Her eyes were wide on the floor. Her mouth half open as if she was trying to say something but she had no voice.

"Cami...I-" Eret took a step towards her but when her eyes rose from the ground to look at him, he felt like she was piercing his soul.

"You..."

"I'm really sorry...I-"

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!" her scream echoed across the throne room walls.

Eret's heart felt like it was cut in two.

"Please let me explain-"

"NO! I WON'T! I WON'T EVER LET YOU TALK TO ME AGAIN! YOU ARE JUST LIKE HIM! NOTHING BUT A TRAITOR! YOU BETTER WISH I NEVER GET OUT OF THESE CHAINS!"

"Cami... everything I said to you was true-"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LIAR! A LIAR!"

"Eret son of Eret..." King Stoick said after her cursing faded away. "One of my most trusted men. Your family has been serving my house for decades. Why?"

Eret lowered his head.

"Isn't it obvious?" Calder spoke for him. "The guy's obviously smarter than all of you. And he wants to be with the winning side. I payed him good to find me the key to the Bog-Burglars and he did well. Too bad that costed him more than money can give him." He gestured over to Camikazi who's eyes were now red from the crying. But her gaze was never leaving his eyes, with anger and disbelief written across her face.

"Listen I'd love to stay here all day and chat but I have other stuff on my schedule. Ya know...a war to win and all." Calder laughed. "Take them to the dungeons!"

He gave the order and the guards obeyed.

Despite everyone's protests and resisting shouts, Hiccup's brain could only think of one thing.

They were defeated.

...

The dungeons were cold.

Colder than he remembered them to be from the last time he's been here. When he came with Astrid a few hours ago, the cells didn't seem this small, this narrowed.

But now there he was. The Prince of Berk, sitting on a tight cell, waiting for the traitor of his house to decide his fate. Weak. Unable to save himself or those around him. Those that he cared about.

And now he was looking at them and couldn't believe his own eyes. Kings and Queens. Princes and Princesses.

No.

Not anymore. Not behind those railings.

Now they had no status. No power.

Their sparkling beautiful clothes meant nothing. Their expensive golden jewellery couldn't help them now at any way. Their crown had no utility behind these bars.

"THAT SKUNK! I'm gonna have him executed! I'm gonna..." King Stoick was hitting his fists to the wall out of frustration.

Heather was crying into her brother's arms, afraid for their fate.

"It's okay sis. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you."

Queen Attali and Princess Minden were taken upstairs, forced to serve drinks to Calder and his soldiers.

Queen Mala and sir Thork were discussing an escape plan but they eventually came up with nothing, as there was no way out of there without a key.

Camikazi was sitting far away from her mom, avoiding her, knowing that she let her down. She had trusted her with such an important thing and like a fool she failed. She fell into the hunter's trap and she lost.

Even the twins were surprisingly less loud than usual.

"So...Calder took the throne...and he wants to take down Drago using our armies." Ruffnut said to her brother.

"Yup."

"But I thought that he was working with Drago. I mean he did met with one of his men here a few hours ago."

"He's double crossing sis. He's betraying him. He even betrayed the Hofferson King and Queen. He betrayed King Mikel. He betrayed us. And now he is going to betray Drago too. That's what he does. I think it's a lifestyle."

"Wait...so you're saying that he betrayed King Mikel by killing him, then he Betrayed us by making us think that he betrayed us while _he_ was the one who was betraying him _and_ us?"

"I think you mean he betrayed us by betraying him who we thought was betraying us while he was double crossing betraying us, and now he is going to betray Drago."

"Will you too SHUT UP?" Spitelout screamed.

Suddenly they heared the iron main door open and footsteps approaching. After a while they saw Eret coming in with a few guards following him.

"Calder wants to see the Kings and Queens." he said as the guards were opening the cells.

The Royal rulers walked out without making any complaints. Dagur made a move to escape but Oswald gave him a nod telling him to stop before he does anything stupid. Resisting now that they were in this situation was pointless. And it would only lead them to more trouble. For now they had to obey.

As they left the room, Eret threw one last sad look on Camikazi. He found that she was already looking at him but she immediately looked away.

He left a disappointing sigh and locked the door behind him.

Silence fill the room again as only the heirs were left in it.

The gang being awfully silent.

"This is all my fault." Hiccup whispered.

Only Astrid, who was locked up on the cell right next to his was able to hear him.

She got closer to the bars to be able to listen to him clearer.

"Don't talk like that."

"It is all my fault Astrid. I knew someone was betraying my father and I did nothing! I had the clues! The signs were right there in front of me but I still couldn't see the real danger behind this! I let my own desires and personal feelings get to me. I was so convinced that it was Mikel that I got obsessed with the idea and I didn't even think it could be someone else."

Astrid's cheek was touching the cold cell bars and her eyes were showing how sad she was, seeing him blame himself like this. But she didn't say anything before letting him finish.

"And now look at us...I brought us here in this mess! The Kings and Queens of the kingdom of Berk are all locked up in a dirty, cold dungeon because of me! Because I didn't want to be the King of Berk, because I didn't want to listen, because I couldn't see further than my own nose! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Hiccup's hand hit hard on the cell bars making the guards call for him to shut up. He closed his eyes and his forehead found the cold touch of the bard while his eyes closed. He was breathing heavily in frustration. He was mad. But not at Calder, not at Mikel, he was angry only at himself.

How could he be so stupid? He fell right into Calder's trap and he dragged everyone else with him.

His throughts were interrupted when he felt gentle fingers brushing against his cheek. He opened his eyes to come face to face with a very melancholic Astrid. An Astrid the he had never seen before.

"It's not your fault."

"It is."

"It's not your fault! Hiccup listen to me. There is no way that you could have known this was going to happen. You weren't alone in this mission I was there the whole time too. None of us predicted this and we were both lead into his trap."

"But I should have known better. I'm the one who dragged you into this I-"

"Don't you ever say that again. I knew exactly what I was getting into. I knew the risks and the danger. I stayed because I chose to, not because you forced me to. I stayed because I wanted to and I will continue to do the same."

Hiccup's wet eyes rose from the floor to meet her ocean blue. Then his hand reached and touched her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Astrid. I failed you. I failed everyone..."

"Yeah right?" Tuffnut interrupted them from the other cell that was next to Hiccup's. "I mean you must feel horrible. You lost everything! Your father, your kingdom, your best friends-"

He stopped as he noticed Astrid's intense, not amused, look.

"Thank you for summing that up!" Hiccup rolled his eyes and lowered his head again.

"Hiccup..." Astrid held his face as gently as she could, making him look at her again. Their faces inches fron each other. "You are not a failure. And trust me when I say that I was the first to believe in you. And I have watched you doubt weather you're worthy ever since. But believe me when I say, that you are the bravest, kindest, most stubborn, most determined knucklehead I know."

Everyone gulped. She had the audacity to speak like that to the Prince. To call him a "knucklehead". But then again, she was Astrid Hofferson. The frealess, invincible princess that wasn't easily taken down.

"We made a promise remember? You said it yourself that there will always be a Hiccup and Astrid."

"Always." he smiled at her.

"And I intend to keep that promise. I will never leave your side Hiccup Haddock. No matter how many times you think you failed, or that you're not good enough. I'll be there to pick you up and show you the truth. That you're so much more than you think. And I can see that."

Hiccup was looking at her like an idiot. Even in this dark dungeon she looked like a goddess. Her face was glowing by the way she was smiling at him. Her eyes, where he could see the entire ocean and sky every time he looked at them. He could get lost in them. He studied her tiny freckles on the apples of her cheeks. The way her golden hair were gracefully falling over her shoulders. Well...not as graceful as usual, considering the fact that she was more dirty now. Her dress didn't look so expensive right now, more like a simple rug and her hair were more messy.

But god she was beautiful.

Beautiful like a goddess.

The more he was looking at her the more he couldn't believe she was there in front of him. That he was the one that had her. That out of all centuries in this world he was lucky enough to be born the same time as she. That he was lucky enough to meet her, to talk to her, to fall in love with her. She was giving him strength. She was always there to support him. She could understand him better than anyone else. She could see what he was getting through and she knew exactly what to do or say to make him happy. She had just found out about what Calder did to her parents. That he was the one who gave them up to Drago and lead them to theor death. But she didn't cry or wine about it. She only cared about him. She only needed him to be happy. She was making him happy.

He didn't deserve her. Nobody deserves an angel like her.

He felt like breaking those bars that were separating them. He wanted to hold her and kiss her until the end of time.

And just then...Gobber started to cry.

"What's wrong with him?" Snotlout asked.

"Well you can start with the fake leg...and then the hook...and the bad breath...and weird neck. I mean LOOK at his neck!" Tuffnut gestured at the crying Gobber.

"Don't mind me it's just *sob* I can't believe this little lad grew up so fast." he gestured at Hiccup. "I watched him as his father was worrying that he'd be alone forever. But the young Prince has found the most rare treasure of all. True love."

"Aw Gobber..." Hiccup gave his friend a sympathetic gaze.

"I'm sorry lad" he said and wiped his nose. "This old man is quite sensitive."

"Yeah...we can tell." Dagur said.

The only one who wasn't speaking at all was Camikazi. Her cell was at the very end of the dungeon hall so she was already kind of isolated from the others. She was standing still and quiet at the corner. Her body curled up as she was hugging herself to be warmer.

Gobber's words made her let out a sad laughter.

"True love huh?" she whispered to herself.

It was funny, because for her entire life she thought such thing didn't exist. She believed that "true love" only happens in fairytales. In the real world, people aren't lucky enough to find love. Princess and Princes are born and raised to be forced into arranged marriages. She knew that she would never have the privilege to have that and she was okay with it. She had her ways of spending her time with whoever man she found attractive. She enjoyed herself until her mother would decide someone for her to be married with.

But for one second...for one tiny moment...for once in her life...she believed it was possible. He made her believe that it was possible. That she had found it. That she was in love with him. And maybe she was. Like a fool she fell. She fell hard. And the worst part is that she let herself fall gor him. He made her defy everything she knew. He made her feel things she never thought were even possible to feel. He made her feel special.

And everything was a lie. A very beautiful lie.

She trusted him and he betrayed her. She opened herself to him and he robbed her. It was all part of his evil plan to steal her kingdom's army key. And when he took what he wanted...

Tears fell down her cheeks.

The worst part about being in love, is that you can't be mad at the person who hurt you the most. Because they're also the person who loved you the most.

BANG

The loud sound of the door opening shuttered everyone.

Eret walked in along with a few guards just like he did a few hours ago.

Hiccup hanged himself from the cell door trying to get as close to Eret as possible.

"Where is my father?!"

"Be patient Prince of Berk. You're going to meet with him soon."

"Traitor! You will pay for this!" Gobber shouted as two guarfs dragged him out of the dungeons.

"King Mikel wants to see all of you. I have orders to take you directly to him." he said as the guards were opening the cells, putting the gang into chains again.

Eret walked to the very last cell and opened the door. Two of his guards grabbed Camikazi and held her hands behind her back.

"Please...ladies first." He said looking down at her.

"You...are a steaming _HEAP_ of crap-"

"Duck!"

And it all happened in a split second. Camikazi ducked as Eret's foot passed above her head knocking the guards down. Then he took out his sword and started to do the same with the rest of the Nephene guards that walked in with him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Fishlegs run out of nowhere and crushed two of the guards to the ground, leaving them unconscious.

Everyone stood speechless as they saw Eret and Fishlegs literally kicking the guard's asses. When they were done they started to unchain everyone.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you fishlegs!" Hiccup said as fishlegs freed him from his chains.

"Don't thank me my Prince. Eret was the one who freed me and told me about the plan."

Everyone turned confused to Eret.

"What plan?" Heather asked.

"Your plan out of here." Eret said while he unchained Camikazi as gently as he could. She was still avoiding eye contact with him and he didn't blame her.

"Come on, we don't have much time. Follow me!" Fishlegs said and everyone obeyed without any objections.

After a while walking through the labyrinth of the dungeon halls he lead them through a secret passage outside of the castle right in front of the forest.

Then they heared a loud neigh and toothless approuched them, along with 7 other horses.

"Toothless!" Hiccup run and huged his horse while he was rubbing his nose into his hair. "It's okay bud I'm right here."

"What is this?" Snotlout asked.

"Your ride out of here. Take them and go."

"Why are you helping us?" Astrid asked as she was getting on stormfly.

"It's the least I can do. I hope some day you will forgive me my Prince." Eret said and bowed in front of Hiccup.

Everyone picked their horse and climbed on their backs ready to go.

"Be careful Prince Hiccup." Fishlegs said. "Our kingdom needs you."

Hiccup nodded and toothless rose on two legs before leading everyone into the woods.

Camikazi stopped her horse for a second. She turned to throw one last look at Eret before she followed the others.

His eyes were sad and apologetic as he watched her disappear between the trees.

Love can make you do crazy things. And the scars it leaves are the hardest ones to heal.

 **Very busy month coming up. Very busy schedule ahead. I'll try my best to keep writing I promise. Until then leave your thoughts and reviews and don't forget to check out this chapter's edit on my Instagram.**


	23. chapter 22

**I. AM. IN. LOVE. WITH. YOUR. COMMENTS**.

 **I'm sorry I just needed to scream this for so long. You all are amazing. I can't describe how grateful I am for all of you, seriously.** **Please keep writing them because they give me so much motivation. Thank you!**

It was raining.

Hiccup was riding on toothless, followed by Astrid on Stormfly, and the rest of the gang behind them.

They have been walking through the woods for hours. Nobody sleept that night and nobody got any rest as they continued to walk into the depths of Berk forest until it was morning again. Hiccup could hear the rain hitting the leaves above his head. He could see the trees fighting for a little sunlight. He could hear the birds flying high above emergent layer. But nothing more than that.

Silence.

No human voices. Just the horseshoes sliding against the thick layer of mud. The wind passing through the boles and tree tunks. The raindrops falling heavy on the green forest leaves. The spiky ends of their suddles hitting with the rider's shoes. It had rained so much that the ground beneath them had turned into sludge, making the earthy smell in the atmosphere even more hypnotizing.

The lightning and the sun upon the cloud tops was the only brightness that day. The wind ran as if it has been restrained for time out of mind and it was determined to outrun any chaser. The sound of it was a strange song, as if howling yearned for a melody, as the trees joined in the unfolding scene.

The trees were writhing and flailing, their leaves were carried away by the wind. Rain hammered the ground. Livid black clouds reared up like a cobra readying itself for attack. A lightning crassed onto the scene below, which cut through the sky not unlike burning venom.

What began as some high winds and a smattering of rain has built into the worst storm in a generation. The wind wasn't howling, it was screaming. The rain wasn't falling it was driven, hard, merciless, torrential. The trees did not sway, they creaked, bend and moaned as their fine limbs were ripped away and their autumnal leaves became not confetti, but ammunition in the gale.

Torrential rain attacked Berk as if God was mad at them. Mad or sad. Maybe disappointed too. Their kingdom fell that night. Right under their noses. And there's nothing they can do about it.

The clouds above them oozed and billowed across the awakening sun, casting the meadow into a shadowy darkness. A jagged bolt of lightning ripped the sky in half, as each icy raindrop pierced their skin. Thunder rolled across the sky, seeming to crack the world in half and reveal the fury of God.

Storms brewed on the cold horizon promising nothing but winds to level even the mightiest of trees to the soil. The noon darkness and damp-smelling air threatened to render them helpless beneath whatever pitiful shelter they sought.

The wind screams more than howls. Rain falls as stones. The trees bend and moan in wrath enough to scare God, branches torn like paper limbs.

They felt like they were hunted. Exiled by their own kingdom. Running away, hidding like rats. They couldn't go back. Calder would kill them the moment they step foot into that castle. They couldn't run forever either. Berk was their home. Their parents were held captive in there..if they were still alive. They couldn't stop, knowing that Calder might have send guards to come after them. Stuck between reality and a nightmare, tired and exhausted by the long hours of walking without knowing where they were going, their stamina started to fade.

"Oh come on Hiccup we have been walking since last night!" Snotlout screamed in frustration.

A fork of lightning, brilliant and buzzing with a magnificent electricity, flashed majestically through the groaning mountain of clouds. Whistling and shrieking, the wind raged through the night, like an angered bear.

"We keep moving forward." Hiccup replied.

A Thunder followed. The noise enveloped the river and its surroundings and the trees nearby were sleek with torrents of rain cold rainwater.

"Seriously? When was the last time we even ate anything? We need to make a stop!"

"Keep moving forward Snotlout."

The rain was growing stronger and louder, reaching a point where they had to yell to one another in order to be able to hear each other. The clouds above the sky were giving signs of a storm coming.

"Oh come on! Do you even know where we're going? What if-"

"We keep moving forward Snotlout."

The wind was getting wilder. The rain started to hit harder against their faces.

"We need to make a stop! Can't you see all this rain?"

"I can see the rain Snotlout! Now keep moving!"

Astrid noticed how Hiccup was losing his temper. He seemed more tense than usual and she couldn't blame him. He was more than upset for what happened to his kingdom, his home...to him. And right now Snotlout was _not_ helping. The violent wind was whipping her blonde hair around her face and sweat mixed with rain as a numbing coldness gripped her heart.

"Damn it Hiccup you're supposed to be the future King! The leader! People are following you and youre being so stubborn that you can't even make the simplest choices!" Snotlout's voice came louder now because the rain and wind couldn't even allow him to see Hiccup.

Another lightning striked closer to them, followed by a very loud thunder.

But all the intensity and chaos, alart from the weather, was between Hiccup and Snotlout, who were now apparently fighting for no reason.

Astrid made a gesture with her hand to confort Hiccup but he wouldn't allow toothless get close enough to her.

"What do you even know about being a King Snotlout?! Last time I checked you weren't exactly sitting on a golden chair either!"

"Well that didn't happen since your genius ass was tricked by Calder back there and your own royal hunter! How's that any better?"

Hiccup didn't speak. His fists clenched so hard that his palms almost bleed. He was about to explode.

Suddenly Toothless stopped walking, and everyone behind them stopped too.

"Oh great! Amazing! Now you wanna stop in the middle of a storm!" Snotlout clapped.

Astrid threw a worried look on a very tense Hiccup who wasn't moving a muscle, apart from his back breathing heavily, moving up and down.

"We've been going around in circles for hours! Do you even have a plan?!?"

"YES I DO HAVE A PLAN! The plan is to KEEP MOVING FORWARD! So SHUT UP and DO IT Snotlout!!!"

Everyone froze. Standing there in complete shok, staring at him with both scared and confused faces, with their eyes traveling between Snotlout and Hiccup. He seemed so angry, so tense. The idea of him turning Stotlout into a rug right now didn't seem so impossible.

Snotlout's eyes narrowed. Hiccup's penetrating his soul, making it almost painful for Astrid to look at him like this.

"Hiccup..." she whispered, as if he was able to listen to her through all this rain.

"You think that I don't know I screwed up? You think that I don't know I'm not suitable to be the next King? That I'm a failure??" Hiccup's yelling was almost louder than the thunders. "And where exactly do you suggest that we go huh? WE'RE LOST! We're in the middle of the forest with no clue where to go and I am responsible for it and I know it! But Caller's soldiers might be following after us right now as we speak! So I'm sorry if I'd rather stay alive than make a stop for a nap!"

"Hiccup... calm d-"

"No Astrid! I... I'm tired! I am so sick of everyone telling me what to do and how to live my life! If people think they can do this better than me they're probably right. But I did _not_ ask for this. I never wanted _any_ of this! So if you want to take the throne in my place then be my guest! I couldn't care less! You'd probably do me a favour. But I don't care about the storm or how hungry your belly is, we are going to KEEP MOVING FORWARD no matter what!!"

A few moments of silence and intensity passed.

The Prince of Berk had snapped, and Astrid couldn't almost recognize this person in front of her.

"If you don't care about us at least think about our horses. Look at toothless! He is exhausted!" Snotlout finally spoke.

Another thunder hit the trees next to them.

Then a lightning.

Then another thunder.

Hiccup looked at his best friend. Toothless was a strong horse. The strongest one in the kingdom. And fastest...well until they met Stormfly. Hiccup and Toothless had a special bond. Hiccup found him in the woods when he was only a foal. His father had taken him for hunting with Eret and some others. Hiccup used a weapon that he had invented himself, when he was 15. He shot Toothless down, traumatizing his back hoof. When they realised he wasn't a deer but a wild horse, his father asked Eret to put an end to his misery. But Hiccup wouldn't allow it. He was the one who shot him. It was his fault that he would never walk again. He couldn't let them kill him. He couldn't live with himself knowing that it was his fault. So he begged his father to takr him into the royal stables. He swore that he would always take care of him. And he did. He made a prosthetic leg for him.. And not only he was able to walk again but he became the fastest of them all.

Hiccup could see himself inside his horse's eyes. They were both prisoners of their own lives. Toothless couldn't run free with the other wild horses. Hiccup couldn't be free from his duty.

They were from different worlds. But they were the same.

Hiccup petted his head and Toothless neighed.

"We keep moving forward." Hiccup gave the gang his last order which they all obeyed without any further objections, despite Snotlout's whining.

The more they were walking, the trees were getting less and less, until they reached a point where they came face to face with an open Valley. Hiccup couldn't recognise it. He'd never been there before but he had heard stories about this place from his father.

The edge Valley.

This place has a long rich history of agriculture and major Civil War battles. At the center of it there was a farm. It looked West to the rugged Fireworm Mountains and East to the rolling changewing Mountains. The historic amore River flows through the valley to empty into the Wing River and then to the Blindsided Bay.

"I see something!" Heather shouted.

They all looked at the direction that she was pointing at. At the end of the Valey there was a small farm. Large stables, a well, and a small house near by.

"I see it too! Come on let's go!" Hiccup shouted.

"But... Hiccup wait! We don't know who lives here."

"Yeah...how do we know if they're friend or foe?"

The river was swelling, water cascading over the rocks. Clouds were rumbling and darking. Steadily building into a thunderous deluge, icy sheets of rain pouring mercilessly from the ever darkening sky , making the unpaved bridge awash with mud and obscuring their vision.

"We don't have time to worry about that. We can either stay out here and let the storm swipe us out or find refuge in those stables."

Everyone looked at each other and eventually followed Hiccup.

When they reahed the stables the door was unlocked.

Weird for a farm in the middle of nowhere.

"Hello?"

No response.

"Is anyone here?"

They slowly walked inside. Taking a look around, the place was bigger than they thought. There were 20 horse stables in there. 3 for cows and one for pigs. The animals thay were inside started to make loud noises.

"We don't want any trouble...we just need a refuge until the storm passes!" Hiccup shouted again.

But there was no response. No sight of humans. No sight of a farmer. Nothing.

It was getting cold. Too cold for them to leave. Those stables could be the perfect shelter, probably the best they could find in the middle of nowhere.

"We'll stay here tonight."

"I don't like this Hiccup." Astrid said. "I mean...a farm in the middle of nowhere? Appearing in front of us right when we needed it? Doesn't it seem a bit strange to you?"

"Astrid is right." Heather jumped in. "What if the owner is one of Drago's-"

"We have no options right now guys. The owners are obviously absent right now so I'll speak with them when they return. In the meantime, we have to stay here. Unless... anyone has something better to suggest?"

Hiccup looked at his friends who were avoiding his gaze, just like he thought. They knew that he was right. None of them had any better ideas and they definitely didn't want to return back to the storm.

After their horses were settled warm and clean inside the stables, they gathered together in the middle of the room.

"So...where are we sleeping?" Heather asked.

"I don't know about you, but WE have got just the place!" Tuffnut's voice came from the inside the pig stables.

They all gathered around them to see that they had cuddled close with the dirty pigs. Dirt and pig impurities all around them.

"Yeah! And we are NOT sharing it! There's only room for the royals, so step away mortals!" Ruffnut screamed, laughing with her brother.

"You realise that we are ALL royals right?" Snotlout rolled his eyes at them.

"UUhh!! How can you even be in there? I can't stand the smell from where I am!" Heather held her nose closed with ona hand.

"What are you talking about?" Ruffnut laughed.

"You think sleeping with the pigs is bad for us? Try sleeping with Ruffnut for your whole life. My nose has immunity to bad smells." Tuffnut took a newborn pig in his arms and started to tickle his belly. "I mean...those little guys should be disgusted by Ruffnut more than she- OUCH!"

Ruffnut's fist met Tuffnut's nose.

"Well maybe NOW you'll have impunity to ALL smells!"

As the twins were fighting, Hiccup and Dagur staryed to build improvised beds with stacks of straw.

"Well... not exactly my comfortable Princess bed but I guess it's better than sleeping on the dirt." Heather said after trying to lay down on her's.

"Oh come on... it's not that bad." Dagur layed down on his own.

"It's the best we have for now." Astrid followed their movements too.

"Goodnight guys." Heather said closing her eyes.

After a few moments everyone was asleep.

Silence.

The rain was falling like a lullaby to their ears, letting sleep to take them away.

But even with his eyes closed... hiccup couldn't find inner peace.

Heavy rain, sheets of water falling from dark skies, flooded ground, clothes soaked, unnatural darkness of the afternoon, rain beating down the trees, sky hot silver, lightening and thunder, storm overhead, storm far off over the forest, glorious clouded sunset, unpaved paths awash with mud, sinking sun shot through layers of grey cloud, streams and rivers swollen, innumerable little cascades over rocks.

A million thoughts on his head at the same time.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and a bolt of lightning cracked the midnight blue sky into two. Jagged flashes of pure light cast a glow against the monochromatic background.

He layed in bed fervently hoping he'd wake up to the gentle patter of rain on his windowpane, an escape from the scorching heat. And now, here he was, sleeping into some stranger's stables. There was a certain rhythm to the downpour that he caught amidst the wind unleashing a torrent of its own. The rain exhibited no sign to cease, the inception of the storm had only just arrived.

Hiccup cast his eyes to the charcoal sky that could be seen by a whole in the wooden roof. His attention held by a golden streak, a crack in the cloud layer where the sun streamed through as fast as water through a cracked dam. The rain was promised, the wind already unleashed, but there would be sunshine and warmth by morning, time to rebuild and repair.

And then...as his eyes wete getting heavier...

...the wind demanded to be heard...

...the lightning fought to be seen...

...the rain lived to soak their clothes...

...and the storm had broken.

...

The next morning he woke up with a painful feeling on his hands.

As soon as he opened his eyes he realised...that he was tied up.

And so was everyone else.

Trying to process the events that were unfolding in front of him, an expression of horror was drawn on his fave as he saw his friends tied up against the wall, and a _-not so friendly looking-_ lady threatening him by holding a pointy rake inches from his fave.

"Wait! this is a misunderstanding! We didn't-"

BANG.

He didn't manage to finish his sentence as he was hit by the rake ai his left foot.

"I am the one who makes the questions here thief!" The lady said.

"I'm not a thief! I-"

BANG.

Another hit found his other leg.

"Do not speak unless spoken to rat!"

Hiccup nodded as she continued.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my farm?"

"My name is Hiccup Haddock the third and I am... **was** the Prince of this kingdom."

Silence.

There was a very loud gasp fron the lady.

"That's impossible... don't lie to me! I know you came here to steal-"

"We are not thiefs! We are the Princes and Princesses of Berks royal houses. We needed shelter from yesterday's storm, and we had nowhere else to go. I'm sorry for invading into your farm but we had no other choice."

She slowly approached Hiccup and reached out her hand to examine his face.

"Uhh..." He pulled his chin back to show that he was uncomfortable with her movements.

Another gasp escaped the strange woman's lips.

"Could it be? After all these years how... Hiccup what are you doing here on this side of the valley?"

"Uhh... should I... should I know you?"

The woman blinked twice and her shoked expression changed into a sad one.

"No you were only a babe..."

She let a few seconds pass, before finishing her sentence.

"...but a mother never forgets."

 **Happy mother's day! What a lovely timing it is to post the chapter where Hiccup finds his mother, ON mother's day! I swear I didn't even plan this.**

 **Unfortunately I have no edit to escort this chapter so you'll just have to use your imagination. I know you can do it.**


	24. chapter 23

**A/N:** **I'm so sorry that this took me longer than usual. Too many assignments. I'm trying to keep the balance.**

 **As always thank you for leaving your amazing reviews! My motivation sourse is stronger than ever!**

 **-**

 **-**

 **-**

The storm was gone since this morning.

The sun had risen bright behind the mountaintops that could be seen far behind.

And Hiccup and the gang were currently running after the woman who was apparently the owner of this place.

"Wow wait, hold on!"

"Come!" The strange woman lead Hiccup and the others through the farm fields.

"Wow wait a second, you can't just say something like thay and run of! You're my mother? H-How is this-"

"Follow me!" She interrupted him again while she opened the door of the fence for everyone to walk through.

Apparently she was taking then somewhere.

"I have questions! Where have you been all this time? What were you-"

"This way!"

The tension in the atmosphere was too much for the gang. They were all exchanging looks as she was leading them further into the fields. The plants were taller than them and they couldn't see where she was taking them until they reached the very edge.

"They told me you-" Hiccup stopped at his feet as he took in the sight in front of him.

Peaceful Farm in the beautiful foothills, behind the mountains west of Berk's castle. A short but spectacular summer growing season is flowing all over. Endless fields of plants and trees. Apples, peaches, Lemons, Oranges, lines and lines of trees until your eyes reach the horizon.

Behind the fences lives happyly and peacefully every animal in the farm. Horses running wild. Cows eating the fresh wet from the rain grass. Pigs and sheep. Rabbits and chickens. A small lake layes in the middle with a bridge made out of stone cutting it in half. Little ducks and graceful swans swim inside in harmony as if their motions are ballet dance moves.

The scenery is completed by the greenhouse, where veggies grow best in it's climate and altitude. Kale, collards, chard, peas, beans, lettuce, spinach, garlic, onions, carrots, radishes, beets, turnips, farm sorrel, fresh herbs (mint, oregano, basil) summer squash and winter squash.

And right next to all of this beauty, the house of it's owner is built. Not much but still a beautiful house with a large yard that's overflowing with flowers in 1000 different colours and scents. It kind of reminds Hiccup of the royal gardens outside the castle, except these were 1000 times more beautiful.

Funny.

And unexpected.

Even though they are so much smaller and only have one gardener to take care of them, they still smell and look better than the ones in the castle.

Everyone were caught speachless as they were admiring the scenery in front of them. A beauty that their ,raised inside stone walls, eyes had never had the luck to see before.

So simple.

So pure.

And so precious.

"This...is where you've been living for 20 years?"

The woman nodded.

"Do...do you like it?"

"I...I don't have...the words..."

The woman hesitantly made her way towards him.

"My name is Valka. And I have no idea how all of you ended up here. I'd expect you all to be very busy with your duties to go out for horse riding. Especially now that the wedding thing is going on in the palace." she said making everyone exchange some looks.

"What do you know about the wedding?" Astrid asked.

"Not much really. News travel far all over tge kingdom. Sometimes they reach here too. All I know is that the King is planning on a wedding alliance again. I wouldn't expect anything more from him anyway." her face became more serious on the last one, which made Hiccup flinch.

"The King wanted me and Prince Hiccup to get married." Heather spoke.

"Oh! oh well that's...wow I...I didn't realize you two were..."

"We're not! Oh god no Heather is like a sister to me."

Valka rose a confused eyebrow at him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I just assumed...then why is your father making you...oh...oooohhhhh..." Valka laughed. "Of course he would do the same. People don't change."

Hiccup knew what she was talking about. He knew his father very well. He forced himself into an arranged marriage with queen Eira. And he did it again to his own son with no hesitation. His Mom knew it too. She could probably understand what it's like for him.

"Well that doesn't matter now. The castle was attacked by the Nephene house. Sir Calder took the throne and imprisoned the Kings and Queens of the other houses."

"Sir Calder? A knight?"

"Ex knight but he still kept the title. He was King Mikel's counselor until..." Dagur looked at Hiccup.

"He murdered him."

Valka's jaw dropped at Hiccup's words.

"He stabed him from behind right in front of our eyes. He gathered everyone in the throne room for a fake meeting and captured us all, like we're mice and he's the cat." Hiccup's fists clenched tighter. "He couldn't oversmart him. I was a fool. My last words to Mikel were accusations for him being a traitor, right before the real traitor ended his life."

"It's not your fault." Astrid put a hand on his shoulder and he smiled at her.

"Wow I- That's a lot to take in, that means...Berk is taken and the King is a prisoner? But wait...so how are you all here? Did he not capture you too?"

Everyone looked at Camikazi, afraid to speak. They knew Eret was a sensitive subject they weren't allowed to touch after what happened. He was her secret lover. Camikazi never keeps secrets from the gang so it must have been serious for her. It must have been real. And he betrayed them. He betrayed her.

"We had help." she finally said trying to fake a smile as hard as she could.

"I see...so the storm brought you all here? I... that's..." she stopped for a second and looked at Hiccup.

His expression was unreadable. He didn't know how to feel. Exited? Thrilled? Happy that he found his mother? But she had left him. It was her own choice to leave him grow up without her. Should he be mad a her?

Everyone noticed the tension between the two of them and started to walk away, leaving them alone.

Valka spoke first.

"Hiccup I...I want you to know that I am very happy that you're here. I never thought I'd ever see you again."

She seemed nervous. Almost apologetic. She wanted to run to him and take him in her arms. She wanted to hold her son and say how sorry she was. How much she had missed him. How bad she wanted to see him at least for a moment to know that he was okay. How she cried herself to sleep every night, regretting the hardest decision she made in her life.

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

She gasped at how intense his voice was.

"Why did you leave?"

She wanted to cry. It was too painful for a mother to heat these words from her child.

"I-" she opened her mouth without having any words. "I am so sorry Hiccup."

He clenched his jaw and looked away.

"Was...was Dad mean to you?"

She didn't expect that.

"What?"

"Did he yell at you? Did he disrespect you at any way?"

She thought before she answered. "Yes."

He nodded in acknowledgement. He knew who his father was. What he did to him he did to her too. He wanted her to be his mistress. That's why she left. That's why she couldn't stay with him. He knew that he should understand that and he knew that he should forgive her.

"You father loved me. I have no doubt about that. And I loved him too. But we were both from different worlds. I was a simple farmer's daughter. He was a Prince. No matter how much we wanted it, it could never work."

"I understand why you couldn't stay with Dad."

"I wanted to Hiccup, I really did but...the royal life...it wasn't for me. I couldn't wear a Queen's crown. I couldn't do what other women are raised and trained to do their whole lives."

She resisied the urge to let her tears run out of her eyes.

"Leaving you, was the toughest choice I ever made in my entire life. And I'm regretting it every day. I'm questioning myself, wondering if I made the right choice. Seeing you know I know I did." she smiled, staring at him. "Your father could offer you a better life. A life a thousand times better than what I could ever give you. And I couldn't take away the heir of the kingdom of Berk away. So I had to let you go."

A brown horse approached Valka and when he saw her sad face, he gave her a small push that looked like he was trying to make her feel better.

"Thank you Cloudjumper." She laughed and petted his head.

"He's your horse?"

"Oh he's much more than that. He's the boss around here, aren't you boy?" She huged his neck. "When I'm out in the nature with him, when we're running together far beyond the horizon, I don't even feel the cold I just feel..."

"Free."

Valka looked at him and smiled.

"This is what it is to be free Hiccup."

"He seems like a great guy." Hiccup laughed as he saw the two of them playing around.

"Not many people understand my love for animals. Your father never did anyway. This farm is all I have. I could never leave these guys for any golden palace. You see I wasn't made to live inside stone walls. I belong here. With them."

Hiccup nodded. He understood her very well. He always had this special connection with animals himself. He wouldn't let the hunters kill them. He wouldn't let the kitchen stuff cook them. He would always spend time at the royal stables taking care of them.

"Wanna ride him?"

"Oh thanks but, I have my own."

 _whistle*_

Hiccup gave the signal and toothless approached them.

"This is toothless." Hiccup hugged his best friend.

Valka slowly approached toothless and held out her hand.

"M-may I?"

Hiccup nodded and she petted his nose.

"Oh he's beautiful!"

Amusement and excitement was al over her face. Hiccup never saw his father getting that excited when he was talking him about toothless. Now she was playing with him as if he was a little kitty. Toothless was a wild horse. He wasn't usually so comfortable and joyful around strangers. The fact that he allowed her to even touch him was surprising in the first place.

"You're a good boy aren't you? Oh yeah, yeah you are!" she laughed as toothless was playing along with her movements. "Oh my god how did you-"

"I found him in the woods. He was hurt."

Valka examined his fake leg.

"You poor thing. Your father's hunters did that to him?"

"Uhhhh hehe ..well I... that's actually a funny story because...I was the one who shot him. Dad made me go for hunting with Eret and I thought he was a deer."

Valka nodded.

"Well that's a shame. He must be unable to run as fast now right?"

"Oh I assure you that he is the fastest horse at the royal stables."

 _Well...after Stormfly._

"Not faster than Cloudjumer here." she said hoping on her horse.

"Oh is that a challenge?" Hiccup jumped on toothless.

"Last to reach the Raven's point has to clean the pigs!" She said and started to run towards the river.

"Hey! not fair!" he yelled and run after her.

...

"I'm booooooored!" Snotlout shouted.

They were spending time with the animals waiting for Valka and Hiccup to return.

"Relax Snothat." Dagur said while brushing his horse's back.

"What are we even doing here? This isn't a place for a Prince!"

"Well it's not like we have a choice! In case you forgot, we were forced to leave the castle. Calder? Drago? Do those names ring a bell to you?"

"I was born on a castle! I have royal blood running through my veins! I can't stay here and shove cow poop all day!"

"Snotlout quit whining! You're not the only one who's stuck here!" Camikazi snaped.

Everyone remained silent for a while until Heather broke the silence.

"Guys...look on the bright side. We're alive! And were not inside this hideous dungeon anymore, I mean...look around you! This place is so beautiful! So peaceful-"

"Yeah yeah...you were always the daydreamer Heather.

She ignored him and continued to pick up flowers.

Suddenly, Tuffnut and Ruffnut came out of nowhere, riding on their horses. Their speed was too much that they stepped all over the little garden that Heather was picking up flowers from.

"Hey! Be careful!"

"Uuuhhh...you didn't happen to see five ...or maybe 20...wild horses run through here by any chance?" Ruffnut asked.

"Not that we lost them or anything. I mean even if we did we deny it!" Tuffnut added.

"How could you lose 20 horses???" Snotlout shouted.

"I know right? We even build a whole new pen for them!"

"Yeah! Out of hay!"

The twins looked at each other in realization.

"Ooooohhh...right..."

Astrid facepalmed.

"Well... running after those horses almost killed us."

"I know right? We almost died!"

"I know...Go again?"

...

After their race, they went down from their horses to let them drink some water fron the river and rest.

"Wow...I can't believe he can run that fast with a fake leg. You really did a great job!"

"Heh... you're not so bad yourself!"

She put her hand on his cheek and he gently leaned against her fingers.

"All this time you took after me. And... where was I? I'm so sorry Hiccup. Can we start over? W-Will you give me another chance?"

Hiccup lifted his eyes from the ground to stare deep in her's. A bright smile was shaped on her face when he nodded.

"You could stay here!"

"What?"

"Calder will never find you here! You and your friends can even get a job at the farm! We'll make this a better place for the animals to live. You and I, mother and son."

"Wow that's... that sound amazing!"

Valka could hold it anymore. She threw herself on Hiccup. Her arms tight around his back, holding him close. And even though he hesitated at first, he hugged back. And that hug felt so different. So new to Hiccup. Like something he never felt before. The love of his mother. And he liked that feeling.

"So, why did you name him Toothess?"

Hiccup laughed.

"Well it's a funny story actually. He used to bite everyone who tried to touch him except me. And somehow, little me thought he was toothless."

"Awww" Valka laughed. "Wish I was there so see all that."

Hiccup changed the subject quickly so that the atmosphere wouldn't get any more sad.

"So...why Cloudjumper?"

"Oh I...he is really good at jumping really high. Like above rocks and fallen trees and everything."

"That sounds really cool."

Suddenly they noticed toothless was missing.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled but there was so response.

"Toothless where did you go bud?"

 _Hhhrrrkk._

Cloudjumper neighed.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Valka said. "Take us to toothless boy."

They followed Cloudjumper into the woods until they found toothless.

And he wasn't alone.

"Well well well... look at that! Somebody made a new friend!"

Hiccup didn't know what to say, as he saw his best friend playing around with a wild, while horse just like him.

"Hey bud! So you leave me like that for a girl?"

When the white horse noticed that they were there she immediately vanished into the woods.

Toothless gave Hiccup a "look what you did now!" look.

"Oh...sorry."

Valka laughed.

"I haven't seen her around here for a while. She belongs to the pack of the "untamed" as I like to call them. Those horses are too hard to catch. They belong to the nature, and they let no human ride them.

"Well...if we stay here we might change her mind, isn't that right bud?"

Toothless kept jumping around Hiccup, flipping his tail in excitement.

Then he licked Hiccup's face.

"AAAHHH...Save it for your girlfriend!"

...

When they returned, it took less than 2 seconds for everyone to jump on Hiccup for answers.

"Hiccup!"

"Finally!"

"It took you ages!"

"We thought your Mom murdered you!"

"I...guys I've barely been gone for...2 hours." He tried to breathe.

"Okay Prince of Berk. What's the plan?" Dagur asked.

"Plan? What plan?"

"Our plan to take back your kingdom of course!"

"Yeah! We'll help you! We're all with you Hiccup!" Heather added.

"Wowow guys hold on a second...who said we're going back?"

Everyone froze.

Astrid most of them all.

He wasn't planning on going back? He didn't want to take the castle? To save the King's and Queens?

"Um...I think Hiccup is broken again." Tuffnut said.

"Maybe his Mom really did something to him after all! It's sad." Ruffnut whispered to her brother.

"I know right? It's his own Mother!"

"I'm serious guys." Hiccup's voice was determined and clear. "I'm not going back there. No way."

"Hiccup...what are you talking about? Did you forget about the part where Calder-"

"I know what happened I just...look...I never wanted to be King anyway. And this might be a chance for me to-"

"Are you actually serious?" Astrid took a steo towards him.

Her expression tense. Her eyes searching for his answer. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Look I'll...figure this out I just...I need more time."

That was the last thing he said before he run away, leaving everyone behind speechless.

...

He sighed as he watched the sun rise from behind the mountains the next morning.

Has he really been standing in the middle of the fields for the whole night? He didn't even realize it was morning.

"So...this is where you come to get away from your problems." Astrid appeared behind him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. And how exactly did you-"

"What? Find you? We might not live inside Berk's castle endless halls anymore, but I can tell a Hiccup thinking-"

"Uh-huh. Right." he rolled his eyes and sighed again.

Astrid slowly sat down next to him and after noticing his discomfort she layed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Hiccup was avoiding eye contact with her.

"It's okay. Whatever it is you can tell me." She gave him a smile that made his heart warm and his pulse quicken.

"Astrid what am I doing?"

Astrid rose one confused eyebrow.

"Well for starters you're sitting in the midle of a field, of your recently found mother-"

"You know what I mean. What am I really doing? Who am I?"

Astrid looked more confused than ever. He sighed and looked back at the sunrise again.

"My whole life was planned out for me. I would get married. I would become the King. I'd give an heir to the kingdom and I'd probably die in my royal bed, after years of ruling Berk." his eyes fell on his feet. "And I always hated it. I never asked for the life that was given to me. I never wanted to be King, I can't be a King. It's just not...not for me..."

He paused for a moment.

"But now? Now that's all gone it...it belongs in the past. I finally got what I always wished for. To escape this fate and decide for my own future. And now that I'm finally free and no-one can tell me what to do I...I..."

Astrid sat down beside him and waited patiently until he was finished.

"...I don't know. I have no clue who I am and what I'm doing. I don't know where am I supposed to be or what I'm supposed to do. But now that were here...I found my mother! My real mother! And the possibilities are endless. Maybe if I stay here with her...I could finally figure out-'

"Hiccup..." she stoped him and started to braid his hair. "What you're searching for, isn't out there. It's in here." She gently placed her palm on is chest.

She could feel his heartbeat become more steady at her touch. Making him feel safe, and warm.

"You don't get it. I want to stay here with her forever."

"Seriously? And abandon your home of 7 generations? The home **your** father needs you to protect?"

"I-"

"And you wanna do that now? When your kingdom is under attack? When a stranger is threatening your throne?"

"I don't want the throne."

"But you will sit on it."

He was confused. He couldn't quite understand where she was going with this. How did she know? Why was she so confident? Why did she believed in him so much? What was she seeing in him?

"I...I don't deserve to sit on that throne. Astrid I failed. When it was the time to do something I couldn't do anything. I am so stupid, I can't protect an entire kingdom. Dad was wrong. You are wrong. My destiny is not to become the King of Berk."

"Hiccup you have a duty! You must return and take back what is rightfully yours! You are the heir to the throne. You are the only one who can save the kingdom and defeat-"

"Defeat who? Calder? Drago? Eret? Don't you see Astrid that out enemies are getting smarter. With the wedding invitations we became exposed and vulnerable. I underestimated Calder and now because of me my Father is thrown to rot inside his own dungeons. I am not a leader. I am not a King. I am nothing."

His eyes fell on the ground and his shoulders dropped. Toothless approached him from behind and rubbed his nose on his shoulder making Hiccup laugh.

"Thanks buddy." He said petting his horse. "You are amazing."

"Hiccup...I understand that everything is a mess right now and you feel like you've lost everything. But running away is not the solution. You have to go back and fight. You have to-"

"What if we run away together? Start a new life far away from here. We'll be safe and happy! Away from our problems, away from our duties, away from everything! We'll be free!"

"Hiccup-"

"Marry me."

Astrid froze.

wow.

Wait.

"what?"

Her eyes widened in synchronization with her gasp.

"Marry me, Astrid."

 **-**

 **-**

 **-**

 ***whispers* don't forget to leave your reviews and check out my edit for this chapter on Instagram.**


	25. chapter 24

**A/N: Exams** **are killing me. But not as much as your comments do! Omg you're all freaking A-mazin-G!!! Thank you so so so so much! Without you I wouldn't be writing this until now.**

 **(Also I felt like I needed to reply to two comments. Do you want me to reply to more at the beginning of every chapter? I used to do that but idk. let me know.)**

 **Guest 2: I know what your idea was. I didn't follow it. I liked it but I went with what I originally had in mind for this story. Thank you for sharing it though! Maybe it would be fun for another fanfic.**

 **Guest 3: I know what you mean. Thank you so much. I am trying to make the references as mine as I can, without ruining the plot.**

 **...**

Her knees felt weak.

Her heartbeat getting faster and faster.

Her palms sweaty.

Her mind going crazy.

Her breath taken.

His word playing again and again inside her head.

 _Marry me, Astrid._

"Hiccup...I...I..."

"You don't have to answer right now I...I know it's too early for something like this but...I want you to know that I want you in my life forever."

He gently kissed the top of her hand, gaining back a weak smile of her.

"Hiccup...That all sounds really amazing. I mean a life together, away from everyone and everything is... almost like a dream but..."

His eyes were scanning her sad eyes, throwing his full attention on her words.

"...but that's not part of the royal life. And we have other priorities."

"Oh come on Astrid!"

"Hiccup you have a duty! You are the-"

"Yes! I'm the heir! I'm the Prince! I'm the future King and I couldn't care less about it! I don't want it! 300 years and Im the first Prince who doesn't want be part of the royal life!"

His voice echoed through the farm fields. Astrid remained silent without breaking eye contact with him. His voice heavier than usual. Rage and insecurity written in his eyes.

He closed his eyes and looked away.

He didn't mean to yell at her. He didn't want to figut with her, she had nothing to do with his anger. He was angry at himself. Angry and disappointed that he couldn't make it. He couldn't make his father proud. He couldn't save his kingdom. He had no power. He had nothing. He didn't want to be the King because he didn't think that it was fair. He didn't believe that simple people like his mother, farmers and workers should be treated any less than him. He didn't believe that the royals were better at any way. He never thought that he was superior than anyone in his life. He felt uncomfortable when people did simple thinyfor him. He didn't want his servants to help him get dressed, get washed, get cleaned. He didn't like other people preparing his bed, his food for him. He felt horrible. He felt like he didn't deserve to be treated like a God, just because he was born as a Prince.

"You're the first one who's loved for it, thought."

He blinked twice, removing his eyes of the floor. His head slowly turned to look at her again, to find her already looking at him. When his eyes met with her warm smile, something inside his heart told him to smile too.

"Hiccup why do you think that the gang is followong you? Why do you think the people of Berk cherish you? Why do you think everyone in the kingdom respects you?"

That was exactly what he just couldn't understand. Why does the people of Berk love him so much? Why do they rely on him so much? Why would they support him?

"Because you're humble. And modest. And devent. And people appreciate it more than you think. They appreciate you. They are thankful that their future King is someone who cares about them. Someone who doesn't want to be feared. Someone who offers to those in need without asking for an exchange."

At this point she placed her palm on his chest. He could feel his heartbeat hitting her hand, as if it was fighting against his chest, to escape his body and reach her touch.

"You are exactly where you're supposed to be. You are here for a reason. And this is your destiny. No one is more suitable to rule Berk than you. You are our leader. And we will follow you no matter what. You are destined for great things Hiccup. I- I know you might not believe in yourself but I see it. I see it in you and I believe in you with everything I am. You are meant to sit on that throne, to wear that crown. You're the only one who can do this. The one who can save us and our kingdom."

How?

He would always wonder for the rest of his life.

How can someone like him deserve a woman like her?

How was it that every time she touched him, his entire body would respond to her?

How does she always know what the right thing to say is? How can she always make him feel better?

She was able to make him believe in himself, just by believing in him herself.

And whatever she was going so say next, never came out, as he gently let his hand slide through her hair, and pulled her into one kiss.

A kiss that he was longing. He needed. He desired it more than oxygen. As if it was giving him life. As if it was necessary for him to survive. His sudden move caught her of guard. Her eyes widened at first but soon enough she gave in to it. Her lips leaned into the kiss, allowing herself to surrender on his moves as her eyes slowly closed.

He let his fingers play with her hair. His one hand behind her neck, keeping her as close to him as possible. His other habd capturing her chin, gently but rough at the same time.

As the kiss became more deep and passionate, a soft moan escaped Astrid's lips, which made heatwaves travel under Hiccup's skin. He could feel the blood running faster through his veins. He wanted her so bad. He loved her so bad.

So bad.

And after she gently pulled away without losing contact with his forehead, she whispered.

"I'm with you. Always."

"I know." He stroke a piece of hair behind her ear. " Amd I'm sorry that I almost lost myself but-...Astrid my kingdom is fallen I-...My father...THE KING is locked up in the dungeons. There are Nephene guards everywhere. Calder is planning his next move right now as we speak!"

Astrid raised her head to look at him.

"So? What are you gonna do about it?"

And his eyes met her's

"Probably something very stupid that's gonna get us all killed."

Astrid laughed.

"Well...at least we'll die together."

"I wouldn't have it any other way M'Lady."

...

"You are..."

"Oh boy..." Dagur exhaled.

"The cutest..."

"Here we go..." he facepalmed.

"...most adorable little thing ever!" Tuffnut screamed as he took the little chicken in his hands.

Dagur facepalmed and Heather laughed.

"Come on Dagur he's not that bad." Camikazi said amused by Dagur's discomfort.

"He is talking to a chicken."

"So what? Leave him be. It's not like it's weird for Tuffnut to be...well...Tuffnut."

"Yeah...fair point."

"I'm gonna read you bed time stories and tuck you in at night! And I'll call you... chicklet!" Tuffnut squeezed the small young chick in his arms.

"Hey muttonhead! Stop harassing the animals! They have brains you know! Even they can tell when they see a muttonhead!" Snotlout shouted.

"Don't listen to him chicken! Haters gonna hate, hatchers gonna hatch!"

Another unamused facepalm came from Dagur.

"Any news from Hiccup?"

"Nope. Astrid went to talk to him. But they've been gone for quite a while now."

"Well..." Camikazi rose her eyebrows. "Unfortunately for us, Pince of Berk is as stubborn as they come."

"True." Heather added. "But let's just hope Astrid can talk some sense into him."

"Ooooohhhh if only I was the heir..." Snotlout punched the wall. "...now we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"And if my chicken had horns it would be a yack!"

"And if I were weak and girly I'd be my brother!" Ruffnut added.

"Yeah!...wait what?"

"Snotlout stop being ridiculous! You wouldn't last a day as a King." Camikazi scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Who says that? I'm smart, I'm strong, I'm handsome, I have everything that makes a King!"

"I'm not even going to comment on that."

"Oh what? You think I can't make it? You think that Mr. _I don't wanna be King_ is better?"

"Oh please... Berk would fall in a day with you on the throne."

"Umm... excuse me? Because I was under the impression that THAT'S exactly what happened?! Hiccup is the one who brought us here in the first place!"

"Hiccup is doing his best and you won't speak like that about him. He's the future King AND your cousin. You should have more respect for him and stop betraying him behind his back!"

"Pfff, respect? If he wants my respect he has to earn it first. And what are you talking about? I didn't betray-"

"He has already earned it the moment he treated us all like equals! But you can't see that, can you? Because that's what you backstabbers do! You don't cate about other people's feelings! You, you only think about yourselves!" Camikazi shouted angry, making everyone stare at her in silence.

"Cami...relax-"

"No Heather! I've had enough of his shit! Hiccup has been our friend from day one! He never looked at us thinking he was higher than us! He believes in a world where we're all equals, when the real world is filled with nothing but tyrants and selfish, stupid people!"

Snotlout gulped. They all knew why she was doing this. Why she was like that. Her heart was broken. And she wasn't used to this. Camikazi has always been the emotionless one in the group. The one who didn't care, didn't really feel

"So shut up because you couldn't even reach his little finger if you tried for a hundred years!"

Snotlout just rolled his eyes and sat back down. He knew she was right. They all knew it. Hiccup was their best friend since they were 4. They knew he was honest and kind. They all knew and appreciated him.

"And we will follow him no matter what." Dagur added.

Tha gang shared both happy and touched looks. They all agreed, that they would remain loyal to Hiccup forever.

"Awww guys...I don't know what to say! You're all making me blush!"

Hiccup and Astrid appeared from behind, making everyone shutter.

"Hiccup! Astrid! You're back!"

"Took you long enough!"

"Gang, I owe you an apology for my behaviour earlier."

"That's nonsense!" Dagur slapped Hiccup's back. "You don't owe us anything."

"I was selfish. And I was not thinking about the rest of you. But I'm your future King and that's not gonna happen again."

Everyone stood there staring at him until Dagur spoke.

"Wow, how did Astrid change your mind?"

Hiccup laughed and put an arm around Astrid's waist.

"She can be really persuasive."

The gang shared warm smiles of joy.

"We're with you Hiccup!"

"Yeah! What's the plan?"

"Calder is going down!"

"Yeah! We can beat him! We're a team!"

"A team is only as strong as it's weakest player." Tuffnut said.

"Wise words brother."

"Okay enough with the philosophy." Heather said. "We have to take our kingdom back."

"Can we get the kingdom back?" Snotlout jumped in with Dagur following him.

"How many soldiers are there?"

"And what is your favorite part of the human face and why?" Tuffnut's words made everyone look at him with no emotions.

"What? Arent we playing ask the guy next to you an awesome yet completely unrelated question?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. His attention directed to his mother who came to join them. Astrid looked uncomfortable and took a few steps backwards. She didn't know what to do or how to act around her so she decided to give them some space.

Valka approached her son and placed her arn on his shoulder.

"So, you've decided not to stay?"

Hiccup nodded and lowered his head but her fingers lifted his chin, making him look back to her.

"It's okay. I understand why you'd want to go back and I'm not blaming you."

"Mom...I-"

"This is the place where you grew up. The place you've learned to call home. I would never ask you to abandon it all just to be with me."

"Actually... about that...I was going to ask you to come too."

Valka blinked.

"What? Y-You mean...go back? At the palace? Me? Why?"

"Because I want you there. You are my mother and-"

"No."

She sighed as she watched Hiccup's eyes turning sad.

"Hiccup, I already told you...this life is not for me I...I can't do this."

"You said that you regretted the mistake you made years ago and I forgave you. You asked me to give you another chance and I am giving it to you."

Valka looked away and closed her eyes. He wasn't getting it. It wasn't easy for her to leave her farn just like that. She couldn't. Returning to the palace would cause many problems.

"Come with back with me. Come back **to** me. I need my mother back."

How would Stoick react? Does he even want to see her? Or has he forgotten about her already? After all, he had a real Queen on his side. Why would he want her running around on his castle?

"Hiccup, you're asking me to leave the farm that I told you how much I love. How much it means to me. You're asking me to abandon a lifetime of-"

"I am a son who's asking for his Mother back. Is that so crazy to ask?"

"No! Of course not... it's just..."

"Nevermind Mom. Forget that I even asked I- it was stupid. Why would I even think you'd put me before your farm."

"Hiccup-"

"Forget it. Thank you for your hospitality but I have a kingdom to save."

With that he turned back to his friends.

"What is the plan your highness?" Asked Camikazi.

"The plan...is that we're going back."

...

 **Very small chapter I know. I'm sorry but it's the best I can do since it's examination week at my University. Next one's gonna be LONG I promise.**


	26. chapter 25

**It literally took me one night to write this.**

 **ONE NIGHT!**

 **Chapters usually take a week or more but this? It's all because of you. It's all because of your comments and I couldn't thank you enough for giving me all this motivation.**

 **Enjoy** **this chapter! :3** **...**

Heavy storm.

Rain.

Just like the one a few days ago. Only this time it was different. Because this time, Hiccup and the others weren't running away. They were going back. They weren't the hunted, they were the hunters. And their pray was inside that castle, like a mouse inside a trap.

"Okay so...this is going to be easy.The only thing is, that we have to find a way in, without being noticed by the guards...aanndd...the Nephene soldiers and...yeah, and the hunters that are going guarding the woods outside the palace...Also, Drago Bludvist is on his way to kill us all." Hiccup concluded.

"You forgot the stuff. I mean...one of them could definitely give us away to Calder as long as he is the King now."

"Thank you Tuffnut, anything else I need to worry about?"

"Hmmm...nope. That's pretty much it."

Hiccup exhaled in frustration. This was getting even more complicated.

"So let me get this straight..." Snotlout said. "You want us to _somehow_ get past the hunters that are scanning the area with their horses, looking for...who? hmmm let me think, oh yeah! US! Then you want us to sneak inside the palace, without the guards noticing us...which can only happen by magic since they are guarding EVERY single entrance in the whole place. Am I forgetting anything?"

"The Nephene soldiers inside the castle!" Tuffnut shouted.

"Riiiight...also Drago Bludvist might be already here waiting for us. Who knows? Do we know anything really? No! We just _plan_ things just because we can, right?"

"Oh like YOU have a better plan?" Camikazi slaped his nose, which made a loud "ouch!" come out of him.

" 'm J' st saynn..." he said with a bleeding nose.

"Well whatever it is that we do we need to do it now. And we need to move fast. One of the hunters could notice us if we keep hiding in these woods." Dagur pointed out.

"And what about our parents?" Heather asked making everyone fall silent.

"Guys...I hate to be the one who asks this out loud first but...how do we know they're even...alive?" Dagur said hesitantly.

Heather gasped.

"W-what? No! No way! Why would you say that!"

"I'm not saying it's true sister." Dagur held Heather's shoulders to calm her. "I'm just saying...we don't know what Calder did to them."

"I don't think he would kill them." Astrid said. "If he wanted them dead he would have executed them already, not throw then in the dungeons."

"I agree." Said Hiccup. "I'm sure they're fine, we just need to find them."

"Oh great! So, say we find them and set them free. Then what?" Ruffnut asked.

"Then I find Calder. And put an end to all of this."

 **...**

The King's private office.

A silent place.

Too large to be considered an office but too small to be a library. This is the room where the King keeps all his documents and files. His paperwork and plans. The place where he and only _he_ can enter.

Calder was sitting on the big chair that was behind the King's desk. He was having trouble with getting comfortable as Stoick's chair was made especially for him, and was a huge size for Calder's skinny body.

Before managing to find a comfortable position he heared a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The office door slammed open and the Grimmborn brothers walked inside with extreme confort.

"Calder! Ah! It's so good to see our plan has gone as we thought!"

" _My_ plan...AND it's King Calder or Your Majesty from now on."

The two of them looked at each other but decided to obey.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Good. Now take a seat. I wanted to talk to you about something."

They both sat down and gulped. They didn't trust Calder. Yes sure he was their master at the plan and they've worked with him multiple times but they didn't trust him. They knew who he was. They knew that sooner or later, he would betray them too. At least Viggo knew. He was the smartest from the two of them. Ryker had the big muscles.

A few moments of silence passed with them waiting for him to say something but he didn't talk.

"So...what did you want us for Cal- uhh King Calder?"

"Patience Prince Viggo. We're waiting for another...guest to arrive."

Just then, there was a knock on the door again and Eret walked in. When he saw the Grimmborn brothers he frowned.

"Uhh...you asked to see me my King? Is this a bad time?"

"No no Eret...please sit. I wanted to see all of you."

After Eret took a seat between them, Calder sat on his chair behind the desk, facing the three of them.

"You must be wondering why I brought you all here."

The three of them nodded and he smiled.

"Well...you see the thing is that thanks to the tree of you I am sitting where I'm sitting right now. Without your help, my plan would never work."

Ryker put a smile on his proud face. But Viggo and Eret weren't buying it. Something in Calder's smile told them that this wasn't just a _thank you_ meeting.

"...but... unfortunately... something... happened... recently that wasn't on the plan... Something that might ruin everything, something that can make all the work I put effort into, fall apart. Something that can make years and YEARS of planning and living in the shadows of other Kings get lost forever!!!"

He shouted loud enough for the entire hall to listen.

The three of them froze. They never saw him this mad.

"W-what happened?"

"What happened you ask Ryker?...Well...What happened, is that Stoick's **_bastard_** and the rest of his stupid royal friends **escaped**!!!"

His leg kicked a small table and broke it in half, sending thousands of small wooden pieces scattered across the floor.

A few moments of silence passed until he threw his hands on the desk in front of them, making them jump.

"My guards are everywhere. Securing this whole place. Their cages were locked and the keys were well hidden and safe from their reach. There was no way in hell that they would escape unless _someone would_ help them."

Eret swallowed.

"It might have been their parents your Majesty." Viggo said. " I mean...who else would help those rats escape?"

"Their parents were busy with me at the time. We were all having a...talk...in the throne room, _perfect timi_ ng I would say for then to escape without me noticing."

Eret's palms were sweating. He felt like he was going to faint. This is it. He was going to die. Calder would suspect him more than the other's and kill him right there.

"So...the question I am asking is simple..."

It was okay. He didn't mind dying.

 _He would do it for her._

Even though she hated him, at least she was now safe. She was somewhere west from Berk far away from there.

Far away from him.

At least he did one thing in his life. At least he would die knowing that she wasn't hurt. And maybe one day she would forgive him for what he did.

"...which one of the three of you did it?"

Silence.

None of them dared to speak.

"Come on now...I don't have all day...do you know how stressful it is to be the King? Just confess and be done with it already!"

"M-my King..." Ryker spoke. "W-why do you think it's one of us? I mean...why would we betray you? Don't you trust us after everything we've done for you?"

Viggo threw his widden eyes on his brother as a warning to close his mouth before getting himself killed.

"Smart people trust no one. You know what they say to keep your friends close but your enemies closer?" Calder got up from his chair and started to walk towards them around the desk.

When he reached Ryker he pulled out a knife, making the three of them froze in place.

"What are you Prince Ryker?" he said holding the knife close to his neck.

"My Enemy? Or my friend?"

Ryker didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't speak. Frozen in fear and not knowing what to do he closed his eyes and waited for the knife to cut his throat.

Eret panicked. Calder was about to kill an innocent man. Eret was the guilty one, but now someone else was about to pay the prize for him.

What should he do? Should he say something? Should he confess the truth and save him? But it would cost him his own head. It was either him or his life.

But the again... Could he live knowing that someone innocent died for him? Would Camikazi ever forgive him? Would he ever forgive himself?

"It was me!"

Ryker felt the cold knife blade backing away from his exposed neck.

Pheww...that was close.

His eyes snapped open and a huge relief as an exhale came out of his mouth. A breath he was holding for too long. But then he realized that someone else had confessed for him, and saved his life.

"It was me! I did it...I freed the prisoners."

Calder walked over to the man who just confessed his crime.

"Wow..." Calder laughed. "Now _that's_ a plot twist. I didn't expect such a betrayal from you...Prince Viggo."

...

"Oh come on!" Astrid screamed in frustration.

"Astrid please, this is our best chance to-"

"Why do **_I have_** to go with them? Please Hiccup why can't you just put Snotlout with these two muttonheads?"

"Because paring a muttonhead with other two muttonheads is not a very good plan." Hiccup squeezed her shoulder to help her relax but she only growled.

"And why do **_I need_** to be the one who-"

"Astrid trust me, I wouldn't be doing this unless it was absolutely necessary. I need you to keep an eye on them to make sure they don't mess anything up."

"Great! So I'm a babysitter." she crossed her arms and looked away.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck and laughed.

"Babysiter? Oh come on...the twins aren't that bad."

A few feet away from them, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were trying to fit 3 apples into Tuffnut's mouth.

"Man this is so awesome! Come on! you can fit another one bro!"

"Hmfhhhmmm..."

Astrid gave Hiccup an unamused _"you were saying?"_ look making him give her a nervous smile.

"Okay look, you can punish me for making you do this later. How about that?"

"Later as in...after we take the castle **and** save the kingdom?" she rolled her eyes.

"If we're not already dead by then." He smiled rubbing her palms with his thumbs. "Come on. Don't be grumpy on me. Let me see that beautiful smile that I love-"

Astrid took out her tongue out at him and he laughed.

"Ooohhh that's very mature for a Princess like you M'Lady."

"Oh I'll show you how mature I can be when this is over."

Hiccup sighed.

"Thank you. Just make sure they give the signal." he said.

"Yeah yeah...don't thank me yet, I just hope you're right about this, COME ON MUTTONHEADS! WE'RE MOVING!" She said while walking towards the twins.

"Hmmmfffhhhh!" Tuffnut made a sound with his mouth full of apples.

"My dear brother says that our plan needs to wait until we break the record."

"Oh what record now?" Astrid rolled her eyes at them.

"Blaaaaahhhhh..." Tuffnut spit out everything he had on his mouth. "A world record! We've been trying to do this since we've been at the farm!"

"Hey! What if there was a book, filled with all the records around the world!"

"Oh my God yes sister! And we would call it..."

The twins looked at each other and screamed the same thing.

"THE THORNTON BOOK OF WORLD RECORDS!"

Astrid facepalmed and grabed both of them by their neck collars.

"God help me..." she started to drag them while she was walking away.

Hiccup laughed as he watched them disappear.

This will work.

This _has_ to work.

The plan was well thought through. Everyone's roles were based on their different abilities and qualities so that it's as suitable for them as possible. Every one had a specific task.

First, they needed to get inside tha castle without anyone noticing. Which means...a distraction. And who is the best when it comes to gathering attention in one place? The Thorston twins.

The problem was, that they would most likely goof around and ruin the plan without anyone watching over them. And who's better at scaring the twins and keeping them in order than Astrid?

Dagur and Snotlout were the muscles. Their tasks would obviously include fighting and kicking ass.

Heather was the kind one. No one that has a heart can possibly say no to her. Taking advantage of her kindness would definitely help convincing a few mouths to remain silent.

And of course, just like in every fairytale, the Prince has to slay the Dragon. In this case, Hiccup must get to Calder without anyone suspecting him. Calder would most likely be in the throne room, which is heavily armed and protected. Fighting their way inside would be impossible. So the other solution was to sneak in...disguised.

"Alright gang. The first part of the plan has already started. Heather-"

"I get the horses to the stables and disguise as a maid."

"Good and convince the stuff to help us. Dagur, Snotlout, after Astrid's signal you-"

"We burst into the dungeons, kick some Nephene ass and free our parents. Got it."

And what is the perfect disguise for Hiccup to wear into a Castle full of Nephene soldiers? Nephene armour.

And _who_ would be better at manipulating a guard into taking of his armour?

"Do you mind giving me a hand?" This thing is heavy!" Camikazi appeared a few meters away from them, carrying a heavy armour that belonged to a Nephebe soldier.

"Leave it to me babe, this is a job for a Manooofffff!!!" Snotlout took the armour from her hands but it was so heavy that made him fall to the ground.

"Woooww...Cami! How did you-"

"Steal that? Come on! Making men take their clothes of is my specialty. You guys are all so easy."

"Did he hurt you?" Hiccup asked and layed a hand on her shoulder.

"No. I left him unconscious before he could do anything that was over the line."

"How did you carry this thing, all this way here, alone, with those tiny arms??" Snotlout got up without picking up the armour.

"Guys, we don't have much time. The clock is ticking." Hiccup said. " Dagur, Snotlout, go to your positions and wait for Astrid's signal."

"How will you and Cami get inside?" Asked Dagur.

"From the door."

...

"Viggo..." Ryker looked at his brother with pleading eyes. "Don't do this."

"It's okay brother. I made a crime and I must pay."

"No you didn't! He is lying! He is lying so that you won't kill him! Viggo tell him that you're lying!"

"Enough!" Calder shouted. "I've had enough of this nonsense! If you don't tell me who to kill I'll pick one myself!"

The three of them remained silent until Eret spoke.

"Your Majesty..." His voice was trembling. "May I remind you something you seem to have forgotten about?"

"And what is that son of Eret?"

"There are other people in this castle who could have done it. The stuff, some of the servants are still loyal to the former King and Prince. And they have direct access to the royal stables without anyone noticing them. That must be how they got to their horses."

Then, Calder smiled. He got the answer that he needed.

"Oh don't say? hmm...go on son of Eret. I want to hear your theory."

"I'm just saying that...we have been loyal to you when other's haven't so...maybe suspecting one of us isn't very...wise."

A few torturing moments of silence passed until Calder sat back on his chair.

"Ryker, Viggo, you're free to go."

 _What? Why would he let them free like that? And why not let Eret too?_

The Grimmborn brothers exited the office and closed the door behind them, leaving Eret alone with Calder.

"You know son of Eret...I like you more than those two idiots."

"Th-Thank you S-Sir."

"You know why? Because you're just too smart for them."

"I...I don't think that-"

"You know what they say about smart people?"

"N-No sir."

Calder had an evil smirk on his face. He slowly got up from the huge office chair and leaned close to whisper into Eret's ear.

"Those are the best liars."

His eyes widened.

"I...Sir I..."

"Tell me son of Eret..." Eret saw him holding his knife behind his back. "How exactly did you know that the prisoners escaped from the royal stables? Because I don't remember saying anything about horses."

And then... everything happened too fast.

Almost in a split second before Calder got to push his knife into him, Eret threw his chair at him, sending him into the wall.

Calder's back crashed between the wall and the heavy chair as Eret managed to run towards ther door.

But seconds before he reached the door handle, Calder kicked the chair towards him tackling him to the ground. As Eret struggled to get up on his feet, Calder charged at him aiming for his shoulder with his knife. But Eret dodged it quickly and in a swift move he crawled between Calder's feet and got up behind him.

Without losing any time, Eret grabbed a heavy candlestick and blocked Calder's next attack with it.

Now they were both pushing with all their forse against each other. Knife on candlestick. With the blade being awfully close to Eret's chest.

"Oh that's a shame son of Eret." Calder said while he was pacing. "I had big plans for you. You could become rich!"

"Aahhhh!" Eret screamed as his hands were getting tired of pushing against him, and the blade was now inches apart from his chest.

"And all of this for what? A girl that doesn't give a damn about you!"

"SHUT UP!!! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"It's so sad, really! How do you feel now, knowing that you'll die for a princess that will never care for a prick like you?"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Eret kicked Calder's knee making him lose balance. As he fell he dropped his knife.

That was a chance he took to run towards the door.

When Calder managed to grab the knife and get on his feet, Eret was already gone.

...

Heather was leading all their horses to the royal stables.

Her anxiety reaching the highest levels.

 _It's okay... Everything will go according to the plan._

She kept walking, shaking at every step she took. What if someone sees her? What if someone recognises her? What if they drop her into that awful dark cell again?

 _It's okay Heather. You can' do this. Hiccup is relying on you. **Berk** is relying on you. _

What if she lets them down? What if she ruins the whole plan? What if she does something stupid?

 _No. Hiccup thought this plan over. It's a good plan, he knows what he's doing. There was no way anyone would-_

"Hey you!" She heared a male voice behind her and she froze in place.

"Who are you and what are you doing with these horses?"

She turned around to see two Nephene guards approach her.

"I- I-" her voice was cracking. She didn't know what to say.

"I said, **where** are you taking them?" the guard said lowering his huge buffed up body to be face to face with her.

"I- T-To the r-royal s-stables..."

The two guards shared a look.

"I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?"

"No I have definitely seen her. Her face is too familiar."

Then she panicked.

"I have been in this castle for a few months. I have orders to deliver these horses at the royal stables."

They weren't buying it.

 _Shit._

"Oh don't say!" One of the guards laughed. " So you just happen to deliver 1..2..3...8 horses huh? How many are the missing Princes and Princesses? Oh right...8! Well look at that! What a coincidence!"

She had to think of an excuse quickly or everything would be lost.

"I- I don't know-"

"Don't play dumb on us girl. Come on. Let's take you to see the King-"

"Finally you're here!" a male voice said behind her. "I have been waiting all day!"

Heather turned around to see...

"Fishlegs?"

The guards looked confused.

"Oh thank you two kind sirs that you found her. I have been waiting for her to deliver those horses."

"You know this girl servant?"

"She's new. Still learning the job. She was supposed to bring me 8 new horses since the others were stolen. Special King's orders." Fishlegs grabed Heather's arm and started to drag her inside the stables, along with the horses. "Thank you so much for your help though! I'll be sure to report your devotion to the kingdom to King Calder!" he said while closing the stable doors behind him, leaving the guards confused.

Then he turned to her.

"Gods Heather! What are you doing here? Those guys almost-"

"Fishlegs! Oh thank you thank you thank you! You really saved me!" She wraped her arms around him making him blush.

"Oh! Meh...it was nothing I only did my duty. Now do you mind explaining to me what are you doing?"

"We have a plan."

"We?"

"Hiccup and the others. They're all here. We're taking the palace tonight."

Fishlegs rubbed the back of his head as he was settling the horses into the stables.

"Oh boy...this is good timing. You came right in time for the wedding."

"What wedding?"

"Calder is forcing Queen Eira to marry him. That's his cue for becoming the King of Berk. He also made King Stoick sign some contracts that say he's giving him the throne."

"That's awful! That snake! Uh! How do you know all this?"

"I was there the whole time. While they were signing the contract I was filling Calder's glass with wine. No one in this castle ever suspects me. I'm just the guy who delivers food and drinks. And it's a good thing Calder has an adiction towards drinking while working."

"Then we need to act fast!"

"I'm with you. What's the plan?"

...

Astrid and the twins were stealthy.

Now they were walking inside the dark dungeon tunnels, trying to be as silent as possible.

"Oh my god I can't wait for the KABOOM!"

"Shhhhhhh! Tuffnut! You're gonna ruin our cover!" Astrid tried to whisper but she was so angry that it came out more like a growl.

"Oh stop being so bossy! Your attitude was different back when you wanted us to do our tricks."

"I hate your stupid tricks but...this time we need them for the plan to work so...I can't believe I'm saying this but we rely on you."

"Of course you are! The famous Thorston tricks never fail."

"Yeah! We're like...trick experts! Kaboom!"

"Shhhh! Shut up! You will kaboom when we hear those guards closingthe doors."

"Fine just...let me know when it's time cause-"

"Be quiet!"

"How are we supposed to hear over her yelling?"

Astrid rolled her eyes and buried her face in her hands. She did _not_ sign up for this. Teaming up with those two was definitely worse than she thought.

 _The things I do for you Hiccup. This plan better work for your own good._

Just then, she heared the loud *click* on the main doors closing. That was the time to give the signal. This is it.

"Now Tuffnut!"

"Finally!!!!" Tuffnut said and light up a match.

Then he let it fall on the ground and follow a long line of fire fuel that was shaped on the floor, until it reached the walls that were filled with thorston exolosives.

And then...

"FIRE IN THE HAAAAALLLL!!!"

 ** _KABOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM_**

A huge explosion brought the entire wall into pieces.

"WOOOHOOOO!" Ruffnut screamed."THAT'S THE SIGNAL!"

Before the guards could even realize what was happening, Dagur and Snotlot rushed in from the hole that was created.

"Surprise!!!!" Snotlout screamed before knocking two soldiers to the ground.

"Finally! I thought you would never give the signal!" Dagur said while fighting too.

"Next time YOU team up with THEM!" Astrid joined the fight, knocking down three soldiers at once.

"Excuse me! We did the most epic explosion, which was at the same time the- AAAHHHHH!" Ruffnut dodged another attack. "...most epic entrance in the whole history!"

While they were fighting, Tuffnut grabbed the keys and unlocked the cells, letting the Kings and Queens free to join the fight.

"How did you even get inside the castle?" Queen Mala said while fighting too.

"Oh it was easy-peasy. Once I broke into a cage with deadly poisonous snakes!" Tuffnut said and dodged another attack.

"Why would you even- Uh! Forget it...why am I even asking? RRRAAAHHHH!" Astrid screamed.

"They all kept fighting together until all the soldiers were down.

Just then, the parents found the time to hug their kids. It was so heartwarming watching them into eachother's arms. Relieved. Knowing that they are alive. For now.

"Where's Hiccup?" King Stoick asked.

"And Camikazi?" Queen Bertha said.

"They're sneaking in from the main doors in disguise. They're after Calder."

"Are you all alright? Did Calder hurt any of you?" Dagur asked.

"Hurt us? Pleaseee...he couldn't lay a hand on a Jorgenson like me." Spitelout flexed his bicep.

"Did you see me Dad? What I did back there was... pretty cool huh?" Snotlout asked. "Are you proud?"

"What took you so long boy? I was wondering when you would come and rescue us."

Snotlout was wearing an expression of disappointment.

"Yeah we...we uh..."

"Where's Queen Eira?" Astrid interrupted them.

Stoick's fists clenched.

"That snake took her! He even made me sign the contracts and I...I couldn't do anything while everyone's lives were on the line! And now it's too late."

"I...I don't understand, what does he want to do with the Queen?"

Stoick's eyes moved from the floor to Astrid.

"Marry her."

 **...**

 **5k words!**

 **I did it! Uh! I'm so proud of myself!**

 **I told you this one would be longer, didn't I? I always keep my promises my friends.** **Don't forget to leave your thoughts and of check out my edit on Instagram!**


	27. chapter 26

**I feel like I'm repeating myself but I can't stop thanking you for the love that you show on this story.**

 **So I** **will keep thanking you at the beginning of every chapter...well there aren't many chapters left.**

 **Also I will answer to your comments on the next chapter don't worry** **:)** **I always read all of them**.

 **...**

 _You are a good Queen._

Queen Eira took a deep breath.

She looked at herself in the mirror.

 _You are a good Queen._

Her reflection was unreadable. She watched her sad eyes looking back at her. She couldn't believe this was really happening. She was getting married. again. For the second time in her life and she could do nothing about it. She had no power. No voice.

Well... not that she had a say at anything before.

The King is always the one who makes the decisions. She didn't have a say when her father told her that she was going to marry Stoick. She didn't have a say when Stoick told her that he had a bastard son. She couldn't say no at raising him as if he was her own son...not that she minded anyway. She truly loved Hiccup with all her heart and she had always been like a mother to him. She didn't have any right to deny or accept anything.

Not now, not before, not ever.

But there was nothing she could do about it. This is how it is. Women stand still and look pretty and that's it. That's their job and duty. They behave, they don't speak unless spoken to. That's what makes a good Queen. That's what she was and she knew it very well.

 _You are a good Queen._

That's what she kept telling herself.

And look at her now. Wearing her wedding dress for the second time in her life. Beautiful and devine like a Goddess. Waiting and preparing to get married for the second time. To a man that she didn't even know, for the second time. The whole process wasn't new to her.

 _You are a good Queen._

But she couldn't be happy. She cared deeply for Sroick, even though they weren't in love. She cared for Hiccup as if he was her own son. And she cared for her kingdom. She knew that on Calder's hands...things wouldn't go well.

She sighed and fixed her hair again. She was wearing her White sparkly wedding dress. The same she was wearing during her first wedding. Her long veil was hanging all the way behind her back reaching the floor. Her hair was elegantly done and her make up was made by the finest artists in the kingdom.

"You look beautiful."

Without moving her head, she looked at Calder through the mirror, entering the room.

"Thank you your Majesty."

As he approached her, he got between her and the mirror blocking her view of herself.

" I don't like that...you will call me my King from now on. Understood?

 _The only King in this kingdom that she would ever acknowledge is King Stoick. And soon, King Hiccup._

"Yes my King." she almost whispered.

He smiled and cupped her chin.

"You better not embarrass me tonight. I waited for this moment for so long. I need this to be perfect, you hear me? No surprises and no attempts to escape. Understood?"

She looked away but he forced her chin directing her face at him.

"Undertood???"

She looked up at him with intensity all over her look.

"Yes my King."

"Good." he spat out and made his way towards the door.

Seconds before he left the room he turned to her again.

"Because let me remind you that I have your ex husband in my dungeons..."

 _They're not your dungeons._

"...and we wouldn't want anything bad happening to him now would we?"

 _Wait until you see what will happen to you when Hiccup gets here._

"No my King."

As he exited with an evil smile on his face, she looked back at her reflection in the mirror.

 _You are a good Queen._

Tears started to form in her eyes.

 _You are a good Queen._

She wouldn't let them fall down her cheeks of course, cause that would ruin her make up.

 _You are a good Queen._

...

Hiccup and Camikazi were walking towards the castle's main doors.

Camikazi had so much confidence in her... Hiccup didn't.

He was too nervous. His palms were sweating and his breath was heavy.

"Relax. It's going to be fine." she whispered to him.

"How can you know that? How can you be so sure?"

"Oh my god Hiccup will you just calm down? You're making me nervous too!"

"Yeah you're right... I'm sorry I'm sorry..."

"Shh!" she shut his mouth with her hand while they were walking past two guards. When they were far enough so that they don't hear them, Hiccup started to panick again.

"What if someone recognizes you? Or even worse...me??"

"Nobody is gonna recognise you through this armour. Nephene soldiers all look the same. They can't even tell the difference between each other!"

"Yeah but what if they ask me to take of my helmet?? What if they recognise my voice?"

"Well if you keep whining like that they will _definitely_ recognise your voice!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Before she could answer, they stopped at teb end of the stairs.

They were now standing right in front of the big main castle door, with two soldiers at each side of it, examining them.

After a few moments of silence, Camikazi cleared her throat.

"We wish to enter please." Camikazi said with her most flirty voice, as she was playing with her hair making very slow and intimidating motions.

The two guards shared a look.

"W-we wish to enter if...if you'd let us in...p-please?" Hiccup's trembling voice made Camikazi elbow him hard enough to make him groan.

God this girl had some strong arms.

"What do you want inside the palace, soldier? The King's ordered us all to remain outside and guard the place untill this whole thing is over."

Hiccup gulped. Cold sweat running down his body like a waterfall.

"I...I...we uhh...we..."

Camikazi started to panic too.

"I...I would really appreciate it if you would just..." she smirked at them. "...be good boys and just...let us in... without any further questions?"

She gave them a wink and walked closer to them. "You look like smart boys."

Somehow, they didn't seem to be affected by her flirting at all, which made Hiccup even more nervous.

This is it.

They were gonna get caught.

They would be thrown into the dungeons again.

"Sorry pal. We have orders from the King not to let anyone in until the wedding."

Camikazi and Hiccup shared a confused look.

What?

"What wedding?"

"Calder is getting married to the former Queen. Don't you know?"

Hiccup was shocked.

He wasn't moving or saying anything.

Queen Eira? He wanted to Marry Eira? That little piece of-

"O-Of course we know!" Camikazi jumped in.

Hiccup and the guards looked at her with confusion on their faces.

"We do? Ouch!!" Hiccup resisted the urge to scream in pain as Camikazi stepped hard on Hiccup's foot.

"Οf course he do!" she hissed inside of her teeth. "...right baby?"

Wow. what? baby?

"Uhhhh..."

He was so confused. What was she doing? This wasn't party of the plan.

"You see boys...me and my boyfriend here are planning on getting married soon and...we were **really** hoping to see the castle from the inside? Ya know...get the whole wedding experience from the inside?"

The two guards shared a look.

"We won't be any trouble really. No one will even notice we're here I promise."

"Y-Yeah... we'll be invisible." Hiccup trembled.

One of the guards rose an eyebrow.

"Come on lovebirds, don't make me do this, the King would have my head if I let you in."

"On come on Dug..." The other guard said. "Those two are so in love look at them. Can't we-"

"No Kal! We have orders and-"

"Oh come on Dug! Pleaseee!"

Dug rolled his eyes.

"Kal...you can't be serious right now."

"Come on...you know how it is to be in love at this age... remember us?"

Camikazi and Hiccup shared a look of surprise.

"Yes babe but this is different. We're talking about disobeying the King's orders here."

"Nothing he doesn't know can hurt him right?"

The guy who's name seemed to be Kal seemed like a very sensitive and nice guy. Dug on the other hand... didn't quite agree with his...apparently boyfriend.

"Come ooonnn! Pleaseeee!"

"Okay fine! Stop making that face I hate it." Dug rolled his eyes and opened the gates.

"Thank you so much!" said Camikazi.

"Just don't tell anyone about this."

"We won't we promise!" Hiccu followed Camikazi inside the castle.

"Don't forget to send us wedding invites!" Kal shouted at them.

"Oh we won't!" Camikazi shouted. "Right honey?"

"He-he whatever you say dear!" Hiccup laughed nervously and slapped Camikazi in the but.

Pause.

Camikazi's expression froze in place.

Hiccup wished to be dead right there and there.

What the hell?

why? why? whyyyy did he just do that?

The level of awkwardness had reach the sky and beyond.

"Never tell Astrid I did that." he whispered.

He got nervous! He panicked! He wanted to make it look believable that they were a couple!

"Never do it again." she whispered back. "Or I'll cut your hands."

...

They walked down the stairs and splitted paths just like the plan. Hiccup would go straight to the throne room to find Calder and Camikazi would meet the others to the dungeons.

Unfortunately for her...on her way down the stairs she felt one big hand pinning her against the wall.

"Hey are you lost babe?" one deep low male voice said.

She opened her eyes in horror to find three Nephene soldiers holding her against the wall.

"Get your disgusting hands off of me before I-"

SLAP.

His palm met with her cheek in a strong motion that almost broke her chin.

"Shut your mouth stupid girl." He groaned.

From the sound of their voices she could tell how drunk they were.

"Servants. They don't know their place is to serve us." the other one said.

"I'm not-" she cried out but stopped. If she tells them she isn't a servant they will deliver her to Calder.

But if she stays quiet...

"Let's show her how she should respect men." The guard smirked and leaned in to smell her hair while the other two were holding her.

As he sniffed her scent, she felt a cold shiver run down her whole body.

She wanted to scream. To cry. To shout for help but who would help her?

 _Princesses don't cry._

"P-Please... D-don't-"

"Shhhh. If you make a sound you're dead." one of them held a knife against her throat.

This isthe worst thing that could possibly happen.

She was going to get raped.

How would she live after that? What would she tell her mother? Who would ever want to marry her after that?

Her whole life would be ruined in a split second and there was nothing she could do about it.

 _Princesses don't cry._

"Let her go."

She had her eyes closed. She couldn't see. But she would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Mind your own businesses Eret."

 _SSHHCCK_ _._

With one swing of his sword, the guard was down.

The other two gasped and stared at him in horror.

"I said...let. her. go. NOW!"

He didn't need to say it another time, as the two shoulders were running down the stairs, scared for their lives.

Camikazi stood there frozen, looking at Eret in shok.

Eret had this worried look at his eyes that she hated because it seemed like he cared.

"You really are full of surprises..."

...

"Are you okay?" Eret asked.

How could he stand im front of her after what he did to her? Did he think she forgave him because he saved her? Does he even know how much he has hurt her?

"Did they-"

"I'm fine." she answered bluntly. "I didn't need your help."

"I know. Cami I-"

"The only reason I'm not splitting your head in half right now is because you helped my friends escape. But don't even think that this changes anything."

"I know. And I don't expect you to forgive me I...I wouldn't if I were you."

Silence.

pfff. if he was her.

As if he could ever put himself on her shoes.

He thinks she'll feel sorry for him? He things she's so hurt and betrayed? No way. He thinks she'll cry for him? Of course not!

 _Princesses don't cry._

He thinks he's so special. He thinks he's so important. What a jerk.

 _Princesses don't cry._

 _Princesses don't cry..._

 _Princesses don't..._

Until she fell down on her knees.

"Why Eret?" she whispered.

His heart hurt as he saw her tear up and sob.

He wanted to hug her. He wanted to hold her close and tell her it's gonna be okay. That he hated himself for who he was and what he did. That he never meant to hurt her. That he's changed.

"I trusted you!"

Hot tears running down her cheeks.

"I trusted you and you tricked me like I was nothing to you! After everything we've been through I thought...I thought it meant something! I thought that for once in my life I found someone who actually knows and understands the real me!"

Eret was silent. His eyes pinned on the floor as he couldn't bare looking at her in the eye.

"But it was all a lie. I am a fool just like my mother always says."

She wasn't a fool. She was the smartest woman he's ever met. He was the one who broke her heart.

"And you know what the sadest part is? That I let you! I let you in! I gave you the power to hurt me!"

"I know...I know that I don't deserve you. I didn't deserve anything of what you gave me."

His apologizing eyes were killing her. He looked like he was truly sorry. Like he felt horrible about himself.

She stood up on her feet and started to slowly walk towards him.

"I wish I never met you. I wish I never came into this stupid wedding invitation. I wish I never trusted you."

"Cami... Doing this for Calder is the worst mistake that I've ever made my entire life. And I have made so many mistakes. But this one I will regret forever."

"You have no idea how it feels Eret. You don't know how much it hurts to be betrayed by the one person you trusted."

At this point they were standing face to face. Her eyes were full of tears. His ssd eyebrows were intense.

"Cami...I'm so sorry." he breathed out.

"Oh you're sorry? You're sorry? Oh okay! Now that fixes everything!"

"I know you hate me. I know you won't believe me no matter what I say. But I only want you to know that my feelings for you are real. I-"

"Pffff! Real? You are not capable of being real!"

"I am , for once in my life I am completely honest. Yes, I spilled that wine all over you the night we met at the ball, on purpose. Yes Calder made me approach you. Yes I lied to you...but I've never lied about the way I feel about you Cami. I lov-"

"Don't! Don't you even dare! Gosh you're unbelievable. I'm not buying any more of your shit!"

"I really love you Cami."

"Stop."

"I do."

"Stop."

"And I fell for you from day one and it was torturing me on the inside. Do you know how many times I wanted to tell you everything? How torturing it was for me to lie to you?"

"Oh poor you! Am I supposed to feel sorry for you now? And what? forgive you? How do I even know what you're saying now is the turth? How can I know what's real with you?"

"You know your feelings were real."

She looked away.

"You might not admit it but I know they were. I remember us."

"You don't know anything!"

"Look at me in the eyes and tell me it's not true! Tell me you never loved me and I promise you'll never see me again."

Resisting the urge to cry again, she rose her chin to look at him.

"You know nothing." she finally spitted out and walked passed him.

"I want to fix this Cami." he shouted as he watched her walk away. "I want to fix us."

She stopped for a moment and turned to look at him.

"You cannot fix what's already broken."

Those were her last words before she run down the stairs.

...

Hiccup had to fight a few guards that were on his way to the throne room. It wasn't hard for him. He even stole a crossbow from one of them.

There was nothing that could stop him from getting his kingdom back.

Okay...he got this. He had to do this for Astrid. For his Dad. For his people but mostly...for him.

He needed to do this for himself. To prove that he was worth of it. Tahtbhe deserved the throne. That he was the one who had to wear that crown.

It might not be his first choice. Or his second. Or even his third choice of what he wants to do in his life.

But it was the right thing to do.

And he knew it.

It might not have been what he wanted to do. It might be completely out of his comfort zone.

But it was the right thing.

We don't always get what we want in life. And nothing comes easy. He knew he had to be strong because apart from himself, he had to think about his people too. And he really did cared for the people of Berk. He wanted to provide them a good life. He wanted to protect them.

Not just because it was his duty or because he wanted to be King.

But simply because he really did _care._

He truly cared about his kingdom. He wants to do good.

He won't disappoint anyone.

He will make them proud.

When he walked into the throne room he found it empty. He slowly took a few steps examining the place.

"Oh...so the sneaky rat decided to return back into his cage." said a voice behind him.

Hiccup quickly turned around and pointed his crossbow at the direction of the where the voice came.

"Calder..."

...

 **EXAMINATION WEEK IS OVER!!! Uh! I finally slept again. I really want to talk about those last months of my life. Maybe on a live on Instagram.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and check out my edit on Instagram.**


	28. chapter 27

**And here we are again my fellow readers. Ready for another chapter. But first...**

 **HTTYDFanGirl22: I know, I know the httyd 3 feels hit hard. You can cry on my shoulder my friend.**

 **Guest 1: Thank you so much!**

 **CHSHiccstrid: Uh! Thank YOU! :)**

 **Httydlover29: I'm sorry! You know I have a thing for cliffhangers *hides behind a tree***

 **hiccstrid105: Thank you so so so much! *heart eyed emojis***

 **CajunBear73: Once again, a wonderful review. Like you always do. I am so grateful that you always leave the best reviews. thank you :D**

 **HTTYDlover99: Thank you so much!!!!**

 **Guest 2: I honestly don't know why people keep thanking me. I love you so much.**

 **CHSHiccstrid(2): Okay mayyyybeee... we'll see *wink wink***. **Again thank you so so sooo much!**

 **Guest 3: Yes sir.**

 **HTTYDFanGirl22(2): Thank you so so much...again :D** **And yes there is going to be one more death...maybe two? I'm not sure. *innocent smile***

 **Jusee22: Maybe you missed the fact that they knew about it AFTER the incident with Eret and Calder happened. Meaning that _after_ that it spreaded around the castle.**

 **noone: First of all, I LOVE your username. Second of all, UH! I know! I'm sorry I'm really trying. The examination period was too stressful for me. If you have ny Instagram I'll talk about what was happening when I go live :)**

 **Hiccupxastrid2004: Thank you so much sweetheart.**

 **MarvieDianneTulab: Hi! Welcome to King of Berk! Thank you for reading and I'm sorry. Examination week was too stressful for me. I am really trying to find time to write.**

 **hiccstrid 105(2): *BARKS* I'll give you your food when it's cooked properly!**

 **...**

The guards that managed to escape the dungeons spreaded the news all over the castle.

Soon...the whole palace knew they were there. No Nephene soldier would let their guard down until they were caught.

How hard could it be? A whole 100 Nephene trained soldiers against who?

Just a bunch of old royal people.

Not a difficult task right? Piece of cake.

Also some spoiled brats. Stupid Princes and Princesses, raised in gold and silk.

Against the royal trained soldiers? Is this a joke?

They are probably hiding somewhere like little rats. Frightened right now and scared for their lives.

"THOSE NEPHENE HEADS SNAP IN HALF LIKE WATERMELONS!" King Stoick shouted as he swinged his axe.

"I KNOW RIGHT? IT'S ALMOST LIKE THEY MAKE IS EASY FOR US!" Oswald scrramed while his sword slided through a man's body.

Anyone could say that the kings and queens were definitely NOT out of shape. On the contrary, they were fighting better that the trained soldiers themselves.

"TAKE THAT!" Queen Mala jumped in the aor and landed on top of a large man, knocking him down.

"AAARRRRRHHHHH!!!!!" Astrid shouted as she easily defeated those soldiers one by one.

The same amount of screams and warrior shouts was coming from everyone around the castle.

And a fee moments later, the enemy seemed to be undefeatable.

"HOW MANY OF THEM ARE THERE?" Snotlout asked.

"IT'S LIKE THE LERNAEAN HYDRA!" Fishlegs sputtered.

"THE LERNAEAN WHAT NOW?" Spitelout punched another one with his bare fist, sending him unconscious.

"YOU KNOW! The Greek Monster? For every head chopped off, it would regrow two heads!?!?"

"OH YEAH! I DEFINITELY SEE THE RESEMBLANCE!"

"NO MATTER HOW MANY OF THEM WE KILL THEY JUST KEEP COMING!"

"HOW MANY OF THEM ARE THERE?"

"JUST KEEP FIGHTING!" King Stoick silenced them all. "WE HAVE TO SAVE AS MUCH TIME AS WE POSSIBLY CAN FOR HICCUP!"

...

Hiccup was shaking.

His finger trembling on the crossbow's trigger.

"Ohoho...so the young Prince has returned." Calder laughed and started to follow an invisible circle around Hiccup. "I have to say though, that I'm impressed that you managed to escape and sneak into my castle-"

"It's not your castle." Hiccup cut him off. "And it will never be. It's over Calder."

He laughed. All he did was laugh. Like he was already too many steps ahead of him. Like he outsmarted him. Like he knew that he would win.

"Oh you have guts I'll admit that."

With a snap of his fingers, a wooden door opened to reveal another man's silhouette.

He looked much taller than both of them and definitely way more muscular. His hair were dark locks falling over his huge back and he was wearing a dark robe. From the metal sounds he made while he was walking, Hiccup could tell that he was wearing heavy armour underneath.

"...but...like I said... you're not a leader. Just a boy."

Hiccup felt his throat tighten and his feet shaking. He knew the man in front of him was...

"Drago Bludvist."

The man let out a hideous laugh, sending chills passing through His body.

"THIS is the Prince of Berk?! The son of Stoick the Vast??! What shame he must feel..."

...

As the time was passing, the Nephene soldiers were getting more and more. But our royal heroes wouldn't let themselves get tired.

"HOLD ON BROTHERS!" King Oswald shouted. "REMEMBER WHAT WE'RE HERE FOR!"

"Your Majesty! We can't hold them off forever!"

"There's too many of them!"

"We won't make it Stoick!"

"DON'T LOSE HOPE! WE MUST KEEP FIGHTING!"

Ruffnut was busy fighting two soldiers when another guard was slowly approaching her from behind.

"Lady Ruffnut! Watch out!" Thork jumped between her and the guard. He got knocked to the ground along woth the others.

Ruffnut couldn't process what just happened as the panic and chaos around her was too much. She stood there watching Thork's body laying unconscious on her feet.

"T-Thork s-saved me!" she cried out.

"Yep sure did. We outa here?" Tuffnut asked blankly as he stole a few items from the corpses around them.

"Right behind you bro." Ruffnut walked over Thork, stepping on his back and followed her brother.

...

Hiccup was frozen.

He was standing there staring at Drago. His eyes were scanning him from head to toe, taking in his loathsome body.

His form was so creepy that he could hear himself gulp.

"I told you Drago." Calder crossed his arms. "He is a pain in the ass."

"Oh I don't think he's going to be a problem."

Drago took slow steps as he got closer to Hiccup. His eyes never leaving his, threatening his soul.

Hiccup's grip tightened on the crossbow's triger, making Drago laugh.

"Ohohoho save it kid. Don't fool yourself. We both know you don't have the guts to use it."

"Don't make another step!" Hiccup said nervously.

A little bit louder than he intended to sound.

"No matter how loud your voice gets it won't do you any good kid." Drago had almost reached him.

He stopped right in front of him. The crossbow barely touching his chest.

"Go on kid. Do it."

Hiccup's breath tightened. His throat felt dry as his fingers struggled to control themselves.

"Go ahead then. Kill me. What's stopping you?"

He was getting dizzy. His heart beating fast.

"Kill me and prove that you're worthy of being the heir. Prove that you are worth of being King."

 _Worthy._

 _Heir._

 _King._

How could he prove something like that? He didn't even believe it himself.

He wasn't worthy. He wasn't worthy of being the heir. He didn't even _want_ to become the King.

 _But it was the right thing._

He didn't want it, he never asked for it, but it was the right thing. It was what should be done. It wss the way things were supposed to go.

"His hands are shaking look at him!" Calder laughed. "So much for the Prince of Berk!"

He couldn't do it.

He couldn't pull the trigger.

 _He couldn't kill him._

"Just like I thought." Drago said and turned around.

He made his way across the room and sat on the throne, leaving a huge relief sigh.

"Aahhhhh...at last." He stretch again the back of the throne. "I dreamed of this moment."

Hiccup wasn't speaking. He was frozen in place.

He couldn't do it.

He couldn't pull the trigger.

 _He couldn't kill him._

"You see kid, I'm not like anyone you've mwt before. I don't do things...the easy way. I've learned to earn. I always take what I want but... nothing is better than a good game."

"A game?" Hiccup finally spoke. "Is that what this is to you? A game?"

"You're right, I used the wrong words. How about...a hunt?"

" A War is not a game! A War is not a hunt! People are dying! Families are ruined! The Kingdom is not-"

"The Kingdom is nothing but miles and miles of land and stupid people who live on it. Kings concur it. I am a true King. I am concuring it. I am claiming it!"

"You cannot claim what is not yours! Berk doesn't belong to you!"

"And who does Berk belong to? You?"

 _No._

He didn't mean it that way. Berk doesn't belong to him, it doesn't belong to anyone. No... actually it belongs to _everyone_.

"Berk is more than just a place." Hiccup spoke. "It's the people. We are Berk and it belongs to us all!"

"Please... don't make me laugh kid. You're a fool if you truly believe that. A Kingdom is only as strong as it's ruler. And with me at the throne-"

"You want to sit on that throne so badly because YOU are the one who seeks power. You don't care about Berk. You don't care about making the kingdom stronger. You only want to give yourself as much power as possible. You don't need the throne to concur Kingdoms you need it to concur people. To control those who follow you. And to get rid of those, who won't."

Hiccup's eyes automatically fell on Calder, who seemed a bit concerned by his words.

Drago was using him. Just like he was using everyone.

"You think you two are partners?" He asked him. "What has he promised you? Money? Wealth? When he gets what he wants he will get rid of you."

Calder looked at Drago. For a moment he seemed like he was affected by Hiccup's words.

"You became a traitor for him. You killed family after family. You murdered your own King for God's sake. You are marrying a woman who doesn't feel the slightest thing about you. And all of this for what? **He** takes the throne. **He** becomes King."

"Don't listen to him." Drago said to Calder. "The kid is too scared to understand-"

"And what is left for you? What do you think he will do to you when he's done?"

Calder look like a revealing of his entire life appeared in front of him.

But he wasn't speaking.

"Enough of this kid." Drago got up from his throne. "Let me tell you the rules of this game go."

"I'm not playing any of your games Drago."

"Oh but you will. You see...you have no choice."

He was right.

He knew he was right.

He was sitting on the throne. He had taken the castle. Soon the whole Kingdom. His friends were outnumbered by all the Nephene guards.

And queen Eira...she was in danger. She was in his hands too and there was nothing ge could do to save her.

He just offered himself to him and he couldn't kill him.

 _He really had no options._

 _No choice._

"My army is waiting for you outside the walls at the bloody valey." Drago continued. "Like I said... it's all about a good hunt. And I never go without a fight."

Hiccup understood where he was going with this. A crazy, MAD man who enjoys battles. He didn't travel all his way here to just sit on thay chair.

He wanted a War.

He wanted a battle.

"You're sick."

"You're not the first who gives me that complement." Drago smiled. "You might be a coward bur you're a smart kid. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow at dawn. Then I can finish you off myself."

And with that, he got up and left the room, with Calder following behind him.

But Hiccup could have sworn, that he saw him looking back at him, seconds before they disappeared.

...

After Calder gave the orders, the Nephene soldiers exited the castle.

Soon, their fighting was over as they emptied the whole place, leaving only the stuff and the proper Berk's guards inside.

 _Those who were left._

The gang was wandering around the endless halls of the palace while Hiccup was in his room, currently having a mixture of panic attack and anger outburst.

"I couldn't do it Astrid!" Hiccup slammed the door.

"What do you mean you couldn't do it?"

"He was standing right in front of me! I was so close but...I couldn't do it Astrid. I...I just...froze!"

"That is okay Hiccup. It shows that you're human. And that you wouldn't kill a soul. Even your enemy."

"It shows that I'm a coward!"

"Mhm."

"I am the worst heir this Kingdom could ever have!"

"Probably."

"How stupid am I? Why didn't I just killed that monster when I had the chance? That would be better for all of us!"

"Yup."

"UHHHH! I've never felt more useless my entire life."

"I can see that."

Hiccup stopped and gave her an annoyed look.

"Are you just gonna stand there and agree with everything I say?"

"I'm just waiting for you to finish the pessimistic self-rant." she laughed.

He sighed and run his hands through his messy hair.

"Are you done?" Astrid asked.

"Yes I am done."

"Good. That actually took you longer than I thought this time." she laughed and reached her fingers to touch him.

But instead of what he expected, she roughly pulled his ear.

"OW OW OW!" he shouted in pain.

"Now listen here dumbhead!"

"ARRR! IT'S HARD TO LISTEN WITH NO EARS!"

"You're not useless."

"I am."

"No you're not."

"How can you know that?"

"Because I know you. I was the first to believe in you. I might have been the only one who believed in you from the start. And I have watched you doubt weather you're worthy ever since."

He lowered his head and she gently raised his chin with twi of her fingers.

"But you know what? I am the person I am today because of you. I never told you that but it's true."

Her eyes were glowing again. Just like they did the first time he met her.

"If you had killed him, you wouldn't be any different than him."

And there she was again. Doing what she does best for another time.

Making his life better.

Making him happier.

"You are the bravest, most stubborn, most determined, knucklehead I know!"

She was the happiness in his life.

She saw in him what nobody else could. Not even himself!

She made him believe in himself by believing in him herself. She was making him stronger. She was his strength.

"There is no one out there who could ever be a better King than you. No one who deserves this more than you do."

She brought light into his darkness.

"Your people believe in you. I believe in you with all my heart."

An angel who was send to save him from this misery.

"You're not alone in this. You have people who love and care about you all around you. The army of Berk might be smaller than Drago's but they have faith in their leader. They will all follow you no matter what."

The sun was making her golden hair look like little sunshines. Like she was a Goddess.

"Your father chose you for a reason. Because he sees something in you. Something that I know is there."

Her smile brought goosebumps to his stomach. He felt his heart flutter like the first time they met.

"And now Drago is out there threatening you. Challenging you and your Kingdom."

He felt safe and strong when he wss with her. He felt like he was right where he was supposed to be.

"So? What are you gonns do about it?"

He smiled at her.

The most genuine smile he had ever given in his life.

"Probably something stupid."

The tension between them got bigger.

"Good but you've already done that."

The magnet that was pulling them activated once again.

"Then something crazy."

She returned his smile with an equally genuine one.

"That's the Hiccup I know."

And the electricity grew stronger.

The constant desire to connect.

And his smile grew bigger every second he was starting at her.

Silence fell between the two for what felt like ages.

And she couldn't understand what he had on his mind as he was staring at her like an idiot.

"What?" she rose an eyebrow at him.

Hiccup took a step towards her making her take one back. Her legs found his bed. She couldn't step any further. Behind her was his King-sized bed and inches apart from her was his mouth.

"You're fucking beautiful."

And with one gentle push, her back was laying on the matress. And his body fell on top of her as their burning lips couldn't stand to be apart any longer.

...

 **Happy summer everyone! I'm of for my summer holidays! eeekkkk** **! I'm sorry it took me this long to write. But I had the greatest time of my life in the most beautiful island in Greece called Corfu! A real live paradise and my personal heaven to be.**

 **I really needed this holiday. Firstly because this specific place has a special place in my heart for many reasons. Secondly I needed to calm myself down from all the stress I went through with my examination and find my inner peace. I'm glad to say that I found myself again and I am in a very happy place right now and i really wish the same for you too.**

 **I Love you all! Thank you for understanding and for showing patience with me. This story is going to come to an end soon and I couldn't be more grateful for helping me get here.**

 **You're the best.**


	29. chapter 28

**So, you have been constantly asking from me to add more hiccstrid scenes to the story. Let me tell you that I am one if the biggest hiccstrid shippers out there and trust me I love writing them as much as I love reading them.**

 **However** **,**

 **of you follow me on Instagram you'll know that I'm writing another httyd AU story and I am not lying when I say... It's 10000000000000000% Hiccstrid.**

 **So** **,**

 **that means that as soon as I'm done with King if Berk, I'll start posting the first chapters of my next fanfic. And trust me when I say that you'll get SICK of Hiccstrid.**

 **Trusr me, this will definitely satisfy your fangirling nature.**

 **With that** **being clarified, I really hope you enjoy the rest of this story and I'm looking forward to reading your reviews as always. (heart emoji)**

...

Gathered up in the great hall, Hiccup and the gang had just completed another hour of pointless discussion.

Yes they were a team, yes they were all there to support and help Hiccup, yes they all believed in him and yes obviously Berk is their kingdom as well so they have more reasons to protect and defend it till the end.

But exchanging opinions about battle tactics and plans was definitely not their ideal place to be and this was clear by the uncountable hours they've been closed inside the counseling room.

Hiccup was tapping the corners of his fingers nervously on the wooden table. He wanted to stand brave for his kingdom but right now, every possible scenario of them defeating Drago's army seemed a fantacy.

They couldn't do this.

Of course they couldn't. Drago's armada was obviously outnumbering them so their only advantage would be... seriously did they have ANY advantage at all?

The battle would take place to the bloody valey. A valey that was located outside Berk, at the very far borders of the kingdom's walls. And they called it "bloody" for obvious reasons. It was the place where all the battles in Berk's history took place. The war with Alvin the Treacherous, the wingmaiden ages, Grimel the Grizzle's tyranny, the great war with Drago Bloodvist. The greategreatest war of all. The war that left Drago with nothing and made Stoick the King of Berk. The same war that killed Astrid's parents and left her house without a crown. The war that started it all.

And now history was about to repeat itself.

But this time, Drago was stronger than ever.

"Why don't we go on with the original plan and marry the kids? It worked last time." Spitelout swiped some sweat from his forehead.

"Well looks like it didn't work as well as you thought, since Drago's back right outside our walls waiting for us." Heather hissed from behind her teeth, giving Spitelout a _s_ _hut up, it's not happening_ stare.

"But we managed to keep the peace for 20 fine years! That's a long time for a Kingdom to go without war don't you think?"

"I'm with Spitelout." King Stoick's voice echoed through the walls of the great hall. "This is a time of crisis. An emergency. We need to act fast and smart."

"So, you're suggesting we marry our kids your majesty?" King Oswald asked.

"It's our best option right now Oswald."

"So what? We follow the original plan and...go on with this marriage?" Duke Fin asked.

"Yes. I believe this will save us like it did 20 years ago."

"I agree with the King." Queen Attali said. "The Wingmaidens are tired from our last battles. Participation into a great war wouldn't be an appropriate option for us."

"So you're leaving yourselves out, and leave all the hard work to the two houses. Wouldn't expect anything more from a house that only has women." Spitelout spitted out.

"Excuse me but I am not willing to sacrifice my soldiers into a war when we have other options." Attali answered politely. There was no need to make a scene right now. It wasn't the time for a fight with the misogynistic Jogersons.

"I don't think we're thinking about this as much as we should." Gobber said. "This is a War that could last more than we think. When the Kingdom is on the edge of the cliff we don't have a choice but use everything we've got."

"Which is exactly why we need this union. To become stronger." King Stoick said.

"Are you being serious right now?" Hiccup moved his head towards his father, making everyone in the room fall silent.

"Hiccup, this isn't the time to-"

"And when is it the time exactly, Dad? When is the right time to think about me and what I want? Is there any time in your life that you think about my needs at all?"

The akwardness was filling the room.

Astrid could see the burning fire inside Hiccup's eyes. She knew he was tired and this wasn't going to end well.

"Hiccup-

"You think you know what's right? You act like only you kniw what's best for the Kingdom-"

"Don't raise your voice on me!" with deep ans loud voice that exhoed through the halls, almost breaking every single glass of the palace, King Stoick sat up from his chair, slamming his fists on the table.

Everyone jumped in fear when Hiccup's pulse started to raise dangerously fast.

"I've had enough of your lectures. You arr always making a good job judging my decisions. You think it's easy to be in my place? You think you'd do better than me? Well I have news for you young Prince. Being the King is a great responsibility that you cannot even understand. It takes a lot of courage and patience. And sometimes you need to make tough choices. Choices that you might not like. That the people around you might not like either. But it still has to be done because it's the right thing for your Kingdom. And a King's number one priority is his Kingdom."

"And what about a father?" Hiccup promised himself that he wouldn't cry. That he wouldn't show weakness, especially in front of everyone. But keeping those burning tears behind his eyes seemed like an impossible task.

"What's a father's number one priority?"

King Stoick sat back down on his chair, rubbing his forehead.

"I'll tell you what. In case you forgot you're a father too. You think you're this great King that makes sacrifices for his kingdom but I'll tell you what you are. You're selfish! And stubborn as hell! And...GOD sometimes I wish I wasn't-"

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted. And then covered her mouth with her palms, realising it was inappropriate for a Princess to interrupt the Prince.

But everyone silently thanked her for doing that because the young Prince was about to say some heavy words he didn't mean.

The King tightened his fists.

"You think you would be better than me in this? Let me remind you that you had the chance to prove yourself. And when the time came for to make that choice earlier, you hesitated. And you couldn't kill Drago. And now we're all standing here trying to save ourselves AND you because of that choice. You say I'm the selfish one here, but you're the one who's only putting himself first."

Silence fell in the room for a few moments that seemed like an eternity.

Astrid couldn't stand watching Hiccup like this. His sad eyes were breaking her heart into a million pieces. How his face was wiping the floor. How his tears were at the edges of his eyes but never falling out of them.

She wanted to run to him all the way around the large table and hug him.

But she knew that it wouldn't be any helpful right now.

"Your Majesty..." she hesitantly spoke, getting everyone's attention. "

There was a war coming. And everyone knew it. The problem was, were they ready for it?

"May I...make a suggestion?"

Duke Finn was as skeptical as King Stoick. But right now they didn't have many solutions.

"Yes Princess Astrid. Go on."

"Thank you your Grace." she said and stood up. "I hope you know that I admire you. I have been admiring you my whole life. Growing up I always hoped that one day I could be like the great Stoick the Vast of house haddock. The man who that saved us all."

Hiccup had his eyes pinned on her as she continued.

"I also admired you ability to rule. Mostly because, I had to learn how to rule too since my parents weren't there."

Duke Finn lowered his head.

"We are deeply sorry for your loss Princess Astrid. Your parents were two of the bravest warriors that ever walked on Berk."

"Thank you your Grace." Astrid nodded. "Their absence is something that still hurts me more than you know."

Now it was Astrid who was holding back her tears. And it was Hiccup who desperately wanted to run and hold her tight.

"But it is also what made me strong. It made me who I am today."

If she wanted to win this, she had to play all her cards.

"I learned how to use the sword when I was 7. But of course, that wasn't enough for me to become the Queen. I was riding on a horse by the age of 10. But still, it wasn't enough to make me Queen. My entire life I've been studying all the rules and protocols that apply to a Princess but also everything that apply to a King. I was raised to be a ruler. I became the leader of the Hofferson army at my 16. And still, it wasn't enough for me to claim my crown. When I turned 18, I was finally an adult. I hoped that maybe there would be some rule, something that would make me Queen of my Kingdom. But there was nothing. No matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried, I would never become Queen and you know why?"

She looked at everyone around her, when her eyes went back to the King.

"Because I was born a girl. And a girl cannot become Queen without a King. At least that's what our "rules" say. So I kept myself silent and I obeyed these rules because I've been taught that this was the right thing to do. And when my uncle said I would come here to marry, I didn't object. No matter how foolish it sounded to me, no matter how stupid of an idea I believed a marriage was, I did what a proper Princess should do. I remained silent and I followed the rules."

The ladies in the room were started to get sparks of anger in their eyes. Like something was speaking to them. Like they wanted to say something too. But they waited until she was finished.

"I became the strongest of them. People started to call me fearless and before I knew it, everyone in the kingdom called me the fearless Astrid Hofferson. And yet... I'm still not a Queen. But your Grace, I would do anything for my people, I am willing to do whatever it takes."

"Berk is very lucky to have a warrior like yoh Princess Astrid. I myself admire you for your loyalty and determination." King Stoick looked at Astrid with pride in his eyes. A kind of pride that Hiccup always wished for. A pride like a father would feel for his daughter."

"Thank you your Majesty." She nodded in appreciation.

"What is your plan Lady Hofferson?" Queen Mala asked. "We are all listening loud and clear."

Astrid smiled at her before turning towards Hiccup.

"Not my plan...his."

...

This is it.

The time has come.

History is about to repeat itself and the War is knocking at the door.

The question was...are they ready to face it?

"Yes we are." Astrid said as she fixed Hiccup's armour.

"I still can't believe you convinced them to listen to me."

"Well someone once told me that I can be quite persuasive when I want to."

He smiled cupping her cheek.

He still couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he was. Astrid was the piece of the puzzle that was missing from his life. It's like she came in and fixed everything. She was helping and supporting him without asking for anything in return. She wanted to make him happy and he wanted to make her happy too. He wanted more than that. He wanted to always be there for her, to protect her and stand by her side just like she always did for him.

"Are you sure about this? I mean putting me in charge of the army is-"

"The best idea that I ever came up with. Astrid there is no one in this kingdom more capable in this than you. Trust me, I wouldn't want anyone else but you."

Astrid blushed and looked away.

He gently pulled her face back to him and place a kiss on her lips. Automatically she melted into him, forgetting everything else she had on her mind.

 _Forget the War...Forget the battle..._

Two seconds ago she was nervous for leading an army that large into battle.

Right now, all she felt was him and her. His lips on her's.

 _Drago who again?_

"You're going to do great. I know you will." He whispered after pulling away from their kiss. "Thank you for believing in me Astrid, I couldn't make them listen to me without you."

"I only did the easy parts. The plan was yours. And it's a really smart plan. I am proud of you."

Hiccup let out a big sigh and gave her a half smile.

"Do you think we can do this?"

"I hope so...come on now. Your army is waiting for your speach."

"God I hate those speaches."

Astrid laughed, stretching her hand in front of him.

"Are you with me?"

He took her hand and followed her outside.

"Always."

...

 _War_.

A three lettered word that could obliterate everything. War tears people apart, even those who were once close as brothers. Victims of war are constantly drowned in tidal waves of guilt, regret, and pain.

Pain isn't simple.

It's physical, emotional, and mental. All victims of war feel all three types.

In war, _nowhere_ is safe.

 _Nowhere_.

Hiccup and toothless were running across the battlefield.

The smell of blood and the smoke of death everywhere around them.

It was well known from the monsters of history that people didn't react to death tolls if they were too high to comprehend. One death can mobilize a community, even a nation. Many deaths, hundreds or thousands, can make a lasting impression to be used for good or bad intentions. Millions of deaths were the ticket, make it bloody enough and people will keep on living.

We just aren't wired to cope with that kind of devastation and so we don't, like a safety shutdown. So the path for the warlords was simple, make sure the death tolls are as high as possible. For those freaks that are able to react - shut them down with fear of the "enemy."

Wicked fun.

Worked every time.

The only antidote was to shine a light on one dead child at a time, just one. Let the world see each God's child killed in the name of war, in the name of money and greed.

Hiccup was watching the soldiers around him fighting for their lives. Struggling against each other like wild animals.

One of the always falls to the ground in the end.

He could hear the sound of swords and axes meeting each other violently. Screams of pain and agony.

He saw Astrid flight two soldiers at a time, maybe three, withs her golden hais let down and scars across her face.

His friends were also by his side like they've always been.

All the Kings and Queens as well.

He also noticed panic and fear in his enemy's eyes.

He had almost forgotten that they were people too. That they had feelings. That they were human.

Men that Drago had taken in by force, probably threatening to hurt their families if they didn't follow him.

Drago's victims.

Just like he was.

 _War._

A three-letter word that can obliterate everything.

Wars tear people apart, they turn them into monsters. Wars put barricades between brothers they drive people insane. They make people look over their shoulder in even the safest places. What most don't realize though is that wars are fought every day in every place imaginable. They strike hard and they strike fast in the places people feel most secure. They shred strength and expose vulnerability. They tear victims apart from the inside out.

And then... through all the chaos and hell...

...he heared his horse's scream...

...and when his face touched the rough rocks of the ground...

...he saw his best friend falling beside him.

"Toothless!"

...

 **Aaaanndd... I'm back!**

 **Stay tuned for the last chapter (it's going to be a big one.)**

 **Check out my edit on Instagram, it might be my favourite one of this story.**


	30. chapter 29

**If you don't already know I make edits for this fanfic and I post them on my Instagram page. "disney.dreamworks.maniac".** **There is an edit for each chapter. Check them out if you want.** **Anyway...LAST** **CHAPTER!**

 **AAHHHHVKGKCHVHI so excited!**

 **P.S. I _cried_ A LOT while writing this.**

 **Especially the beginning.**

 **...**

The world started spinning around him, as he watched toothless fall dead on the dirty ground.

No.

Not him.

If he lost Astrid, he would die.

If he lost his father, he wouldn't be able to handle it.

But no...

...not him.

Not his best friend.

Not his companion for life.

Not toothless.

With the smoke in the atmosphere burning his eyes and his freshly open scars hurting his skin, he leaned over his horse and tried to move his heavy body.

"Hey...hey it's me bud. Can you hear me?"

Gently he rubbed his night black fur searching for any sign that he was still alive.

"It's me... I'm right here bud."

He placed his ear on his neck, trying to catch a pulse but all he heared was silence.

"Please come back to me...I...I won't leave you...I won't let you go."

The dirt was getting in his already wet eyes. His body was sweating from the endless hours of fighting.

He had fought hundreds of soldiers that day, he'd lost count of how many. But he wasn't alone. Toothless was with him the whole time. He always protected him like he didn't care about his own life. And he had protected him until the last moment. He was no human. But his heart was bigger than any kind of living soul on the planet. He had given his life and took the sword in the heart for his rider.

And now he was in a better place. Probably.

...

Upon this battleground there are blindfolds around their hearts and their thoughts are caged by fear. They want to crawl over this mud and blood, over the pointy rocks and the dirt and give them the kind of hug they give those who they love. They want to hear of your dreams and hopes, to tell them of their own, so that they may climb out together and sing of what they discovered . The battle is inside them, is it not? The one to take the blindfold from the heart and to remove the cage from their thoughts.

Under the chill of the mist that spreads over this bloosy valey, King Stoick loses strength and stamina. Hos brand new weapon Spitelout's designed for him is over a hundred pounds, but it can cut the toughest skull in hald. Holding it in his hands he feels powerful, and he wants to do the unthinkable. He wants to know the right angle and the mist is making it difficult to work out the enemy's position. Without awaiting an order from Astrid, who's the leader of this battle, he shimmies over the top and commando crawls toward the enemy. Nothing. So he gets up on his knees and peers into the swirling white, tinged with the muddy gray of the field. A violent noise cracks into the startled air and he does not need to look down to know he's hit, that it is fatal.

"YAAAAARRRRR!"

 _Or not?_

Someone jumped between him and his enemies, piercing two arrows straight through their chests, making the fall dead.

And even tho he hadn't seen her face, he already knew who she was.

Unable to process the fact that she was standing right in front of him, he stood there speachless, staring at her almost without blinking, as if he was afraid she would disappear again.

"Stoick I...I know what you're going to say but...I-"

Another soldier emerged from the left almost killing Valka but Stoick was fast enough to dodge his attack.

They kept coming towards them so they automatically stood back to back covering each other and fought with an incredibly badass attitude the rst of them.

"I know this is probably not the time to talk about this but...I want you to know that I didn't come back for you. I did it for our son." she said as she dodged another strike of a soldier's sword.

You would think that in this battle they'd loose right away, given the ability of the enemy to do what they wish above the law. They can't risk too many moves though, for they have the weight of numbers. They were outnumbered. And so they took the battle to them on their own terms. Lucky for Drago they seek peace and allow them to exit the battlefield with their lives. It is the final battle of the war between the light and the dark.

"And... before you get mad at me think about what choice did I have? I couldn't stay in the palace Stoick you know this life is not for me. This was never me. I was simple stable servant."

Men screamed in pain clutching their grievous wounds as bows twang sending snakes of deaths into the never ending army.

"Oh come on Stoick...go on shout, scream, say something!"

Suddenly she realised they stoped attacking the two of them.

She stared at Stoick's face who was now approaching her very slowly, torturing her.

She closed her eyes as she waited for a slap to come. A scream, a shout. Anything. But none of what she expected happened as he gently stroke her cheek with his hand and held her waost with the other.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you."

And just like that...right in the middle of the battlefield...

They shared a kiss, that both of them were desperately longing for so long.

...

The castle walls stood high defiantly in face of such ferious siege weapon its proud back straight. The siege towers lumbered on slowly at a snail pace.

"Fire!" Astrid ordered suddenly as catapults unleashed waves of death destroying siege weapons and burning men alike.

The sun beat down on them furiously as the heat wave continued unaffected at such chaos. Catapults and trebeuchets fired from both sides furiously trying to gain the advantage.

"Over there! Quickly!" Dagur shouted as the Thorston Twins run towards him.

What a better way of them testing their explosives than a War? If there was a time that their skills were useful, was now.

"Cami look out!" Eret got in front of her blocking away a soldier's attack.

Camikazi stared at the man who just saved her life in shock.

Rams battered at the gate as oil ran down with feet men ran in anguish as they were burnt from the magma substance they screamed until they couldn't until they rested into nothingness.

Astrid watched in shock as she wiped blood off her face. She was covered in scars, blood and dirt, a few burns and the constant feeling of being tired. The need to lay down and never wake up again.

But she couldn't do that. This was War, where you either win or die.

And the battle continued. No matter what.

 _Hiccup where are you..._

...

Constantly rubbing his horse's back, he was stroking invisible lines with his fingers across his hair.

But there was no response.

"You're my best friend bud. I love you." he sobed in his hair.

Tears couldn't stop running down his cheeks.

He would even ignore the chaos around him. All the screaming, all the blood.

Toothless has been his best friend since he was a boy. He was a gift to him. He helped him through anything. He was there when no one else was. He was the only one who always believed in him.

And now he was gone. And his corpse wad laying lifeless right before his eyes.

He would never touch his fur again. He would never pet that special spot under his neck. He will never ride on him again. He will never feel the wind hitting his face as he speeds up. Je wouldn't hear him gallop or neigh.

"No...no, no, no!"

But the night black horse was gone.

And so he cried.

And cried. And cried.

And cried until he had no tears left inside him to cry.

He didn't know how long he'd already been there, standing literally in the middle of the battlefield.

 _You're weak._

Words the he has been hearing his whole life came right in front of him.

 _You'll never be a real King._

 _Stoick's boy? What a shame he must feel._

Something inside of him sparked. Like a fire inside his lungs, held inside for too long, desperately wanting to come out free.

 _It's part of the royal life._

 _It's part of the royal life._

He thought of the many times people underestimated him. He thought of how his father never believed in him.

But for the first time in his life...he knew they were wrong.

He knew who he was. He knew what he was capable of. He knew that he was willing to do anything for his Kingdom.

He gave his horse one last kiss goodbye and got up on his feet. There would be a time for mourning later. Along with toothless, thousands of dead soldiers lost in this war.But right now, it was time to act.

He turned to face the terrible foes with his hand clutching his gelid sword tightly.

Anger kindled in his eyes.

Everytime he looked at his sword he remembered all the remorse, his horse slain in battle.

And that fuelled him.

He fought like the devil devoid of sympathy, crushing his foes and slaughtering them. It was a terrible sight but he wanted revenge. He was thirsty for more blood.

And when the red sun rose mightily above the battle field only bloodshed and cries of pain could be seen and heard.

He looked around him.

 _This is wrong._

It was all wrong.

If he would come out of this alive...Even if his friends come out alive...

And even if Drago died...

...he wouldn't be better than his father.

He doesn't want to do what he did.

He doesn't want to become a King who sits on a throne made by the corpses of his enemies. He does want blood of innocent people in his hands.

No.

This isn't him.

This isn't the kind of King he wants to be.

He was a peacemaker.

"I have to change his mind."

"What?" King Stoick asked while swinging his axe. "Who?"

"Drago."

"What? There's no talking to Drago." Valka laughed.

"I have to try."

"Hiccup no. Some mind's won't be changed. A King protects his own."

"Dad if you what me to be King. You have to let me do it my way."

"Hiccup, Drago is a mad man."

Your father is right we must protect our own."

"I'm sorry. But I need to do this."

"Hiccup I know you're upset about the horse, but-"

"His NAME was TOOTHLESS! And he was way more than just a horse he was my BEST FRIEND!"

"Son...with loves comes loss. We have to learn to let go."

"Is this part of the royal life too?"

Before he was about to speak again, Hiccup was already running away.

He stopped and looked around searching for Astrid. When their eyes met she immediately knew exactly what he had on his mind.

And even though they weren't able to hear each other through all the chaos and also because they were too far away from each other, their eyes did all the talking.

 _Be careful dumhead._

 _I promise I'll come back to you M'Lady._

 _..._

He almost couldn't see through all the mist and dirt in the atmosphere, but he could easily spot Drago's figure among his soldiers.

Tightening his grip on his sword, he approached the enemy.

"Ohohoho look who's finally joining the party! Prince coward of Berk himself!" Drago stopped fighting and gave an amusing smile towards Hiccup.

He took a deep breath. Before opening his eyes again.

"All of this loss...and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world?"

Drago didn't answer. He only nodded unable to see Hiccup's point.

"You cannot do this Drago. No matter how bad you want this, no matter how many people you kill, you're not the right one to rule the kingdom."

"And who is it? You?" He suddenly swang his angry sword towards Hiccup but he dodged in the last minute. "You're the one? Just because the King is your father? I've met dozens of royal brats like you kid. They think the world ows them something just because they were born into a castle."

"You're right it doesn't. Trust me I've been coming across people like that my whole life. Maybe they don't deserve it. Maybe they do sometimes but a War is not the solution."

Drago charged towards Hiccup again making him back away. Hiccup was trying to talk some sense into him without fighting but he was making it impossible.

"You think you know what a good King is? You think you're the one who should sit on the throne? pleaseee... don't make me laugh at how pathetic you are."

"A good King inspires people to follow him. He doesn't force them into doing it. A good King doesn't desire a War. He doesn't kill his people he loves them. He wants the best for his kingdom, not to destroy it. Sometimes...he even has to make choices that he doesn't like. But he has to put his kingdom first and himself second. I used to be unable to understand that but now I do. You can't do whatever you want when you're in a position like that. It takes sacrifices!"

"Ohhhh I'll show you sacrifice. I should have killed **you** instead of your animal. Bet I got it out of it's misery, to have a rider like you."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Now it was Hiccup's time to charge.

Toothless was a heavy subject than he wasn't ready to process yet. It was a trigger for him to get sensitive. A weak spot that Drago knew very well how to strike. And it hurt more than his physical battle wounds.

Drago Attacked again untill they were now pushing their swords against eachother, with their faces being inches apart.

"This madness needs to stop Drago. How much more blood must be wasted for you to be satisfied?"

He wasn't listening to him. He kept attacking without even thinking about what Hiccup was saying.

His father was right. He was a mad man. He had no sense of mercy in him and he wouldn't stop at anything until he got what he wanted.

 _He didn't want to kill him._

"Your father must be ashamed of you..."

 _He didn't want to kill him._

"...I bet he doesn't want you to be the heir either..."

 _This wasn't the way._

"... Imagine how much it ruined his life when your whore of a mother told him she was pregnant with his bastrard?"

He had to act fast. He was tired and exhausted for he's been fighting non stop for more than 27 hours.

 _He didn't want to kill him._

But if he didn't do something he would kill **him** instead.

Drago was about to swing his sword again and Hiccup had only a few seconds to act.

And what he did...made everyone who was watching them stare is shock.

Drago's left hand fell down the hill as he dropped on his knees screaming in pain.

Everyone in the entire battlefield stopped and felk silent as if they saw a ghost.

But Hiccup wasn't afraid nor he took his eyes off of Drago.

A few moments of complete shock and awe passed until Eret and Dagur grabbed Drago and held him down.

 _This ends now._

It's over.

They won.

Hiccup knew that defeating Drago meant defeating his army too. Because they were only fighting for him. They were fighting out of fear of their lives or their loved ones. But once Drago was weakened and out of the way they had no reason to figjt anymore.

All the soldiers fron buth sides started to approach Hiccup.

Astrid and the gang were staring at them in both fear and confusion.

Calder was the only one who didn't move from his spot. So did the Grimborn brothers.

Hiccup knew that all the eyes were on him right now. He had just won a War. He saw admiration in their eyes. He was what Astrid told him. They wanted him to be the King, _by choice._

"I am not the best you could get for a King... really. I'm probably not even in the top 10. But I love my Kingdom. I do. And if these past three months taught me a lesson is that I will do anything to protect it. My whole life I believed i was cursed. I didn't want this life. But now I know who I am. And I want nothing but peace for my Kingdom. What is war, but the slaughter of our finest at the devil's command? How can we evolve when our best are taken? So let's stop being fooled into blind hate and rancour and reach out with the only arms God gave us in full love, in the name of, and with the bravery of, our fallen heroes of all sides."

A few people claped and cheered on his words.

"It is when we love our enemy that they become our friends, and this is the death of war itself. When we see their children and feel the yearning to put food in their bellies and hear their laughter ring, infusing with the laugher of our own children, we make a lasting bond, a pact with love itself. This is when truth comes, and the silence is all the words we will ever need, for this is the intelligence of the heart, the language of the universe."

More of them applauded as he continued.

"It was right out of the same old playbook - dehumanize, destabilize, antagonize - offer an easy solution - always war. That's how the psychopaths rule and even knowing their strategies never helps. It's human nature to think ourselves smarter, or that this situation is different. Even the children of the enemy were characterized as future criminals of the worst kind - is there anything worse than reducing the humanity of a child? The battle was promised to be short, a tactical advantage to our side. And you have all fought very bravely. **All** of you. I know you're here against your will and you're free to go sif you want to. I won't forse anyone into following me."

Nobody moved an inch in his surprise.

The loved him. They really did want to follow him. They believed in him.

King Stoick approached him, almost afraid to talk to him.

"Son...I...I just...I want you to know thag I'm sorry. For everything. Hiccup I...I am not perfect okay? I always try to be but I'm not. I couldn't be a perfect husband for Eira, I couldn't give your mother what she wanted, even though I am the richest man in the land. I couldn't be the perfect father for you. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for toothless, I know how much he meant to you. I was there the day you shot him. I was there as you two basically grew up together like brothers. I watched you grow from a young boy who didn't want anything to do with the royal life, to a King. A true rightful King. I am proud to call you my son and even though I have all the gold in the world, you're my most precious treasure. I love you Hiccup."

They both had tears behind their eyes but they were too proud to let them fall.

"I know dad. I love you too."

And then, King StoicStoick the vast pulled his son into the biggest hug he's ever given to him. And Hiccup gave in.

Valka and Astrid shared a smile, hapoy for their boys.

After a while though it stated to get awkward.

"Uhm...ummm...dad? C-can you...let go now?"

They immediately backed away from each other.

"Right! Uhm. Right I...I umm...uhm...you may continue son. I mean...King! I mean...Uhm...you get it."

Everyone laughed as Hiccup turned to a smiling and almost crying Valka.

"Mom... I've only known you for a few days. But those days we spent together at the farm have been. a bless for me. You helped me realize who I really want to be. And I know you I already asked that but I really want you to be a part of my life again."

Valka pulled him into a hug unable to hold her tears.

"I am so sorry for everything Hiccup. I haven't been there for you when you needed me. I was a coward and I run away from my responsibilities. You were the place where I should be. I couldn't be any prouder for the man that you've grown into. Your father did an amazing job for both of us. I love you son. The least I can do is promise to never leave you again."

Stoick slided his hand inside her fingers and she smiled at him.

Hiccup somehow knew that they were happy together again. And he could tell fron the way Eira looked at them that she was happy for them too.

Hiccup them turn to Drago, Calder and the Grimborn brothers who were now in chains and held down by guards.

"I will not kill you. Because I am not like you. I am a peacemaker. And murder isn't the right way. I want the future generations to remember this choice I'm making right now and sparing your lives. I hope the dungeons aren't too rough for you."

"You're making a big mistake kid. Drago growled. When I'm out of this chains I will get ny revenge."

"Shut up Drago." Calder snapped. "It's over."

Drago stared at him in surprise as the guards were leading them away.

"Eret!" Camikazi threw herself in his arms, catching him by surprise.

He was a bit taken at girst but he raped his arms around her too.

She squeezed him tight as if she never wanted to let go.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she suddenly pushed him away.

"Ow! what?"

"You fucking idiot you could have died! Who told you to protect me and get yourself killed??"

"Your welcome..." Eret laughed. "Cami I would let them hurt you I promised you I...I love you."

She surprised him for the second time as she crushed her lips into his.

And he melted into her, holding close. The kiss was passionate and long. Like they've been dying to do it for a long time. Like they were longing for eachother's touch.

Eret slowly pulled away with his eyes still closed.

"Wh-"

"I'm pregnant."

His eyes snapped open. He stared at her in shock.

"Wha- Really?"

She nodded with tears running down her cheeks.

He grabed her and spinned her around as they both laughed and cried at the same time.

As he put her doen he hiped her tears woth his fingers and kissed her again.

"I love you so much."

"I know." she smiled. "I love you too."

Then Hiccup turned to his soldiers again.

"Berk is more than just a place. It's the people. **We** **are Berk!** And he have been through a lot. History says that we've faced the worst. There have been bad times but there have also been good ones. But the good ones are the ones I choose to remember. Let us all remember this day as the beginning of a new era. An eea of peace between all of us. A beginning of a long life without longing for power and gold. A time where Berk rises, not above corpses, but above unions."

"Long live the King!"

"Hiccup Haddock the third!"

"To the King!"

Everyone cheered and yelled.

Hiccup shared a look with his lover and he saw the love in her eyes.

He saw his mother and his father looking at him with pride.

He saw his friends cheering for him, he saw that everyone was happy for him.

He knew who he was.

He knew what he wanted and what he had to do.

He knew that he was meant to be...

... _the King of Berk_.

.

.

 **THE END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(** **there's a bonus epilogue chapter coming but the main story is finally OVER! Man what a great journey it has been. I want to thank you all for reading. For waiting for my updates and for commenting on my edits on Instagram. I would love for you to read my next hiccstrid mermaid au story. An au where a pirate and a Mermaid fall in love. FULL 1000000% HICCSTRID to satisfy your fangirling shipper nature. Stay tuned on my Instagram account for more information. I'll be posting edits for it just like I did for "King of Berk". Thank you for everything!)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See you on the epilogue.**


	31. chapter 30 (Epilogue)

"There were dragons...when i was a boy."

"For God's name Hiccup stop telling them that story." Astrid said.

"But they were real Mommy! Daddy has seen them!" Princess Zephyr said.

"Agooooagwrrr" Little Prince Nuffink clapped his tiny hands in excitement.

"See? The kids know it. Don't worry guys. Your mother knows very well that they were real. She's just too old to rememb-OUCH!"

Astrid punched him in the shoulder and the kids laughed.

"Okay no more stories. Time for bed now."

"Noooo! Please..."

"Shut up Hiccup" Astrid rolled her eyes and kissed her kids. "Goodnight my little dragons.

"Goodnight mommy!" Princess Zephyr and Prince Nuffink said in synch and their parents closed the bedroom door.

The royal couple went to theor bedroom as well. The one that was built in the east balcony, the place where they shared their first kiss.

They put on their night gowns and layed down on their bed.

"You really need to stop telling them those stories." Astrid said.

"Oh come on...you know they love them. Besides, they're not entirely fake."

"Oh really? You mean you had a dragon named toothless and I had one named stormfly and we fought together a man that wanted to take away our dragons and control them, named Drago Bludvist? Am I forgetting something? Oh yeah. We were riding on their backs too."

"You know... you mught be telling this story better than I do. Maybe you should say it to them tomorrow night." Hiccup said tickling his wife.

"Yeah sure." She laughed. "I'll also tell them that they don't have a father anymore!"

Hiccup gasped.

"How dare you!" He pinned her hands on the bed and held her down as he ticked her belly.

"Hiccup! Stop it!" Astrid laughed as he tickled her weak spots.

"Nope! You're not getting away!

She grabed his arm and twisted it making him shout in pain.

"Uuhhh! okay! you win! you always win!"

She let go of his hand laughing.

"You knew what you were getting into."

They both layed there exhausted after a long day of rulling the Kingdom.

The King and Queen of Berk.

Hiccup and Astrid.

The royal couple that was meant to be.

Hiccup was starting at her every night and day sleeping next to him, rulling next to him, playing with their children...

He couldn't believe that this was his life.

A life he didn't believe he deserved. A life he couldn't believe he once didn't want.

He had no idea what was waiting for him.

" _I wish I wasn't..."_

He remembered his own words. How Astrid interrupted him right when he was about to say something he would regret.

" _I was the first to believe in you."_

He remembered Astrid's words.

" _I am the person I am today because of you."_

He remembered how much he loves her. How fast his heart was beating for her.

 _"_ _I'm overjoyed to have you here M'Lady."_

He remembered the first time they spoke. Well... officially and in front of people.

 _"_ _The pleasure is all mine your Highness."_

And even before that, the first time he actually met her.

" _A girl?"_

" _Famous last words of every man I've fought before."_

And how could he forget that night at the ball.

 _"May I have this dance M'Lady?"_

How she was all threatening and intimidating when he first met her. How she had all these walls built up around her. How he was able to see right through them even though no one else was.

 _"You think I will hesitate to strangle you with your own cape right here right now?"_

How magnetic was the energy around them. How fast their hearts were beating when they were around each other. And even faster when they were apart.

 _"You're right. You're not a dork. The title of a nucklehead suits you better."_

 _"Oh you're playing dirty now Princess."_

How magical their walk on the royal gardens was amd how she was more beautiful than any flower in the garden.

 _"_ _It's so beautiful out here."_

 _"Yeah... beautiful"_

How over time, they got over the formalities and the fakeness of royalty.

 _"Don't call me that."_

 _"W-what?"_

 _"Your Majesty. Don't call me that I hate it. When it's just the two of us we don't have to pretend."_

How he challenged her into a swordfight again.

 _"Well...looks like you haven't learned your lesson and came back for more. Your guards will not save you this time Prince Hiccup."_

And oh was this a mistake.

 _"_ _Be careful Haddock. You might fall in love with me."_

And the moment they shared their first kiss.

 _"Do you always have this dramatic flair?"_

Man how he wished he could re-live that moment. He would do it for the rest of his life if he could. The fireworks, the sparks. The beating of his untamed heart.

 _"Meeting you was a mistake I'm never going to regret."_

And then... everything was ruined.

 _"Hiccup I...I can't do this. This is wrong."_

 _"No it's not. You know this is how it's supposed to be you know this is right. You said it yourself, it's perfect."_

And they almost lost each other.

 _"Don't touch me!"_

 _"Astrid please let me explain."_

 _"Is this some kind of a joke to you? Am I a joke to you?"_

How he almost lost her, by doing things he didn't want to, just because...

 _"It's part of the royal life."_

So many years passed since he last heared those words but he still hated it. He and Astrid swore to never use that against their children. They were the future now. They were making the rules. They would raise their family in a world of freedom. In a world of peace.

 _"I love you Astrid Hofferson..."_

He will never forget the first time he told her that.

 _"With everything I have...and I always will."_

He will never regret saying it. He meant it with all his heart. And he kept his promise. He stayed with her forever.

 _"I will never leave your side Hiccup Haddock. No matter how many times you think you're not good enough I'll be there to pick you up and show you the truth."_

And she did. She kept ger promise and stayed with him forever. She never stopped being his strength. His help. His life.

 _"_ _Astrid what am I doing?"_

And when he was falling, she was there to pick him up.

 _"_ _So? What are you gonna do about it?"_

 _"Probably something stupid that'll get us all killed."_

 _"At least we'll die together."_

He will never forget the day he asked her the question.

 _"Marry me, Astrid."_

And the night of their actual wedding a few months later.

 _"With you, from this day , until the end of my days and after. In life and death. Together, Always."_

How can he forget? How could ever forget those moments that they've been together?

 _"I'm pregnant."_

How could he forget how he couldn't take his eyes off of her the night he met her?

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you, always."_

 _"Always."_

Even right now he was doing the same thing. Staring at her as she was sleeping.

So peaceful.

She had her eyes closed and her breathing was steady as she was laying next to him.

He gently stroke her golden hair out of her eyes and behind her ear, which made her smile without opening her eyes.

"Always, my love." he whispered as he gave her a kiss goodnight on the forehead, and blew out the candle.

.

.

 **OFFICIALLY THE END!!!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Again thank you so much for reading! Also thank you for commenting on my edits, for posting your reviews, even for your sweet dms. I feel like I received so much love that I didn't deserve from this story and I couldn't be more grateful for all of you.**

 **Well...I guess I'll see you somewhere into the ocean where we'll be stalking hiccstrid together like the stans we are. Or maybe on a pirate ship? Depends on which chapter we are.**

 **See you on my next book my friends.**


End file.
